Presente Nuestro, Futuro del Universo
by Rawhawk
Summary: Universo Alternativo, con estilo star wars.  Cuenta la historia de como la "Unión" es atacada en diferentes ocasiones y de cómo van reaccionando los personajes a esto y como le afectaría al principe Trunks en un futuro cercano.
1. Capítulo 1

**La Destrucción del Planeta Real**

Rawhawk: Para que los voy a aburrir con nota al inicio…. Mejor lean el fic.

.

- No lo vas a lograr, maldito…_dijo la voz de un joven.

- Vas a intentar escapar. Si es así yo seguiré destruyendo todo este lugar hasta que ya no quede nada._ Dijo la voz de un viejo.

- Entonces no hay remedio…_ El joven se abalanzó sobre el viejo para golpearlo pero este no se da cuenta que no era el viejo del que había que cuidarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡SORPRESA!

- ¿Que demo…

No alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando una gran bestia roja con retoques verdes lo golpeaba con las dos manos a la altura de la nuca. Haciendo que este pierda el conocimiento.

- Que grandes energías tenías pequeño, pero creo que no podrás con esta bestia. ¿O no es así, Hatch?

La bestia sonrió. De verdad que era muy fuerte tan así que derrotó a toda la guardia el solo, muy fácilmente. Y luego atacar al joven.

En ese entonces en viejo miro el rostro del joven que ya parecía algo maltratado de antes. Cuando entonces:

- Señor hemos perdido a todo el batallón, al parecer fueron todos derrotados al mismo tiempo_ Dijo una voz desde un comunicador del viejo.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible, eran mis mejores bestias!_ Gritó un poco preocupado el viejo_ ¿Alguna idea de quien fue?

- No lo sabemos señor, solo sabemos que fue mediante una gran explosión de energía, y en cuestión de segundos ya no había nadie con vida.

- ¡No puede ser! Si eran más de quinientas…

En ese momento el joven que aún seguía en el piso empezó a reír, y dijo:

- Fueron una bestias entupidas _ replicó _ Era obvio que ninguna de ellas llegaría hasta aquí. Y como quisieron atacar, pues las ma…

En ese entonces la bestia roja dio un gran rodillazo en el estomago del joven dejándolo inconciente.

- Si que fuiste un estupido, se supone que tu debías estar entrenado en un planeta alejado de acá_ sostuvo el viejo_... Eso quiere decir que mis fuentes estaban erróneas.

- No fue así _dijo una voz entre las sombras_ mira este video de las cámaras de vigilancia satelital que obtuve.

El viejo sabía quien era a pesar del humo y lo destruido que estaba todo el lugar, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo se dedico a observar el video.

El video mostraba como El joven se enteraba de lo sucedido en el planeta de la realeza y abandona su durísimo entrenamiento para ir al rescate.

- ¡INCREIBLE! Toda esa distancia a vuelo y en esas condiciones tan reducidas en las que se encontraba _Dijo el viejo mirando al joven ya inconciente en el piso_. Me pregunto si será por casualidad …

- Lo siento tengo que irme_ Digo la Misteriosa voz_ nos vemos.

- Espera_ dijo el viejo, al parecer quería más respuestas_ Bueno, no importa. Sea o no sea lo sellaré igual. Me podría traer muchos problemas en el futuro.

En ese entonces el viejo estiró sus manos sobre el joven. Concentró su energía y dijo

- MARCA DEL RENCOR

Entonces toda la sala se torno verde mientras el cuerpo del joven se suspendía en el aire.

Y de pronto, una extraña marca en forma de cruz había sido marcada en su cuello, debajo de su nuca.

- Has sido el primero en recibir mi marca satisfactoriamente_ Dijo el viejo al cuerpo tendido_ Debido a que no tienes desarrollado todos tus poderes. Es una lastima que para ti terminara así, pero ya no podrás ocupar todo tu poder, jajajajaja.

- Mal..di..ttt…to_ alcanzó a decir el joven al viejo_ No … me …ren….diré.

- ¿Como?, aún te puedes parar_ Se sorprendió el viejo al ver que el joven se había puesto de pie y estaba liso para pelear de nuevo_ Con esto se rectifica mi duda. Es excelente, deberías agradecerme que no te voy a matar, solo quiero que sufras mucho, como no tienes idea, para que comprendas lo que tuvo que sufrir mi gente.

- _¿De que rayos habla este tipo?__ Pensó en joven.

- Pero hoy ya fue suficiente para ti. Vamonos Hacht.

- Espera_ Dijo cayendo al piso.

En ese entonces, los dos tipos salieron de la habitación y dieron con el gran pasillo de la fortaleza. Estaba todo destruido a los alrededores, las paredes caían al piso, que a su vez estaba todo agrietado, era todo un desastre. Sin contar la cantidad de muertos que habían por doquier, todos guardias que perdieron la vida cumpliendo su deber.

- Es extraño_ Dijo el viejo mirando para todos lados_ No puedo sentir a nadie más por aquí

Pero de pronto se escucho la voz de un bebe llorando, era en una de las salas del ultimo piso de la fortaleza.

- Te tengo mi amiguito_ sonrió el viejo. Luego miro a la bestia y dijo_ Es hora de la venganza.

Mientras tanto en la sala donde ocurrió la primera batalla..

- Mi cabeza…. ¿Donde?, ¡O no! Los deje ir. Espero que no sea tarde._ Pero cuando intento elevar todo su poder…_ AHHHH! Mi cuello.

La marca del rencor estaba funcionando, y el joven no podía usar todo su poder.

- Maldición, no importa igual iré.

En muy poco tiempo llegó a donde estaba la bestia y el viejo, ese maldito estaba frente a una cuna de bebe, algo tramaba. Pero algo lo congelo de repente…

- Ahh, Llegaste_ dijo el viejo sin sorprenderse mucho_ Pero me temo que demasiado tarde para ella.

Y era cierto, en el piso yacía el cuerpo de una mujer que el conocía perfectamente.

- Oh no…. Mi Señora_ lloraba el joven al ver a la Reina muertas a manos del enemigo, culpándose de todo lo ocurrido.

- Ella tuvo la culpa _Dijo el viejo riendo_ si no nos hubiera tratado de detener esto no le habría pasado.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO!_ Dijo el joven lanzándose una vez más sobre el viejo pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, la marca de su cuello se ilumino de color verde, causándole un gran daño interno al joven.

- Que tonto eres, no sabes que la marca del rencor suprime gran cantidad de todos tus poderes. Y no solo eso, también te ataca por dentro produciéndote hemorragias a tus órganos y si la fuerzas podrías morir_ Dijo el viejo mientras en joven trataba de ponerse de pie_ Y yo que quería dejarte con vida para que sufras junto al rey, pero ni modo. Si tanto quieres morir…. Hacht

La bestia empezó a acercarse al joven, mientras el viejo miraba dentro de la cuna.

- Se ve que es el hijo del rey, es muy parecido_ Dijo el viejo levantando al bebe y mostrándoselo al joven.

- DETENTE! _ Dijo el joven pero nada podía hacer.

- ¿Ah?..._ Exclamó el viejo_ ¿y quien es el otro?

Junto al hijo del rey había otro bebe más aunque era diferente al primero.

- Ya entiendo _Sonrió el viejo_ debe de ser el hijo de otra persona. Mmmm, puede ser que también me traiga problemas en el futuro. En fin, los sellaré a ambos.

- NOOOOO! PRINCIPE, HERMANO….AHHH_ justo en ese momento la bestia lo golpea nuevamente, haciendo que este pierda el conocimiento nuevamente.

- Muy bien aquí voy…. Jajajajajajaja_ Rió el viejo.

Pero en ese momento algo patea a Hacht, mandándolo a volar fuera del castillo.

- ¡Que!_ Dijo el viejo sorprendido_ no importa no me detendré…._en ese momento los dos bebes ya no estaban es sus cunas_ ¿¡pero que!_luego vio a otro joven, solo que era diferente, tenía cabello negro y ojos rojos, ademas de poser una armadura plateada de soldado, y un rastreador y capa del mismo color de sus ojos _ ¿Quien demonios eres tú?_Pero luego ve su frente y ve un cintillo muy peculiar_ No puede ser, es imposible, tu eres un…

- Un miembro de Raylowden_ dijo el misterioso joven, sosteniendo a un bebe en cada brazo_ y al ultimo que verás …

- _Maldición hay más gusanos de lo que pensé__ Pensó el Doctor_ De verdad lo crees….yo no. Ataca Hacht

En ese entonces aparece la bestia sin rasguño alguno, dispuesta a atacar al guerrero.

- _Demonios, es muy fuerte, nunca podré ganarle. Solo nos queda huir_ _en ese momento, se pone en pose para realizar una técnica_ ¡TAIYUKEN!_Gritó y una gran bengala luminosa se observó en todo el castillo.

- ¡No puedo ver! _Dijo el viejo, mientras el guerrero se escapaba cargando los dos bebes y al joven.

- Por poco y nos matan _ Dijo el joven, aún medio inconciente, lográndose poner de pie y escapar _ Debiste usar el taiyuken antes de que me golpearan, Prusia.

- Lo siento, la verdad vine en cuanto supe_ dijo el joven integrante de Raylowden que no podía evitar el botar lagrimas_ ¿Es cierto lo de la Reina?

- Sí_ Contestó llorando_ si tan solo hubiera estado más cerca…

- Hubiese sido lo mismo_ Contestó Prusia_ Tu estado físico no estaba ni a un cuarto de tus capacidades, ¿de verdad crees que estando más cerca hubieses hecho algo? Solo hubieses conseguido que te maten antes que yo llegara_ Dijo finalmente llorando.

- Pero yo…

- Y más encima ahora eres el primer portador de la marca del rencor.

- Aún así_ dijo entre lagrimas_ Podría haber hecho algo más.

- Yo también _ sostuvo Prusia

Mientras que en la sala principal de la fortaleza, recién el viejo y la bestia se recuperaban de los ojos.

- Malditos niños_ dijo el viejo_…Hacht, captúralos con vida_ ordenó, y la bestia desapareció.

- Doctor_ dijo su transmisor.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El rey va en camino al planeta de la realeza

- ¡Maldición!_Exclamó el viejo_ Bueno, será para otra vez.

Justo cuando la bestia había encontrado lo que buscaba:

- Demonios_ dijo Prusia, ya que era evidente que no podría ganarle a Hacht_ ¿de donde apareció?

- Eso no importa_ dijo el joven_ toma a los niños y vete de aquí. Pelearé con él.

- ¡Pero eso es imposible!, te matará.

- Puede ser pero no moriré en vano

- Pero…

- ¡MALDICION PRUSIA!, ¿QUIERES QUE NOS MATE A AMBOS?_ Gritó con furia el joven_ es obvio que uno se sacrifique si no queremos que maten a los bebes, por eso tú tienes que escapar. No dejes que la muerte de La Reina sea en vano, ella murió por los niños, pues yo también lo haré.

- ….De acuerdo_ Accedió Prusia_ pero si ves la remota posibilidad de sobrevivir, aprovéchala.

- Lo intentaré

En ese entonces Prusia se va con los dos bebes mientras que Hacht trata de seguirlos, pero en ese entonces el joven se aparece rápidamente frente a la bestia y le dice:

- Tu rival seré yo, maldito. Prepárate a conocer la furia de un saiyajin.

- Así que si realmente era un saiyajin_ dijo el viejo sonriendo, escuchando la conversación mediante un comunicador instalado en la bestia_ ¡esto es perfecto! pensaba que sellar a un saiyajin era imposible ya que falle en mi primer y segundo intento hace años, pero ahora me doy cuenta que mientras no tengan desarrollados sus poderes, es posible ponerles la marca aunque no sean bebes_ Reflexionó el científico_ Muy bien, suficiente por hoy. Saque muchas cosas en limpio. Hachthyack es hora de irnos.

- Síííííííí, mi amo_ dijo la bestia para la sorpresa del joven, y desapareció.

- Vaya que suerte_ dijo el joven bastante agobiado_ pero aún así…..!ME VENGARE POR ESTO DOCOR RAICHI! _Finalmente gritó, pero en eso mediante telepatía.

- Gohan, Raichi ordenó a Hacht destruir el planeta para que no llegue el Rey_ Dijo Prusia mediante telepatía.

- Gracias Prusia_ respondió el joven_ Ahora vete lo antes posible.

- ¿Y tú?

- Recuperare algunos cuerpos y me dirigiré al trasbordador principal que está cerca del planeta donde solemos entrenar

- Muy bien….. Gohan_ Interrumpió finalmente_ al rey Vegeta no le gustaría que tu también murieras, trata de sobrevivir.

- Lo se_ dijo Gohan_ aparte tienes a mi hermano contigo y tengo que reunirme con él.

- Lo que digas… adiós.

En ese entonces Prusia abordo junto con los bebes una nave y se dirigieron al trasbordador del que le había dicho Gohan.

Mientras tanto, a una velocidad increíble, Gohan reunía todos los cuerpos de las personas fallecidas durante el ataque de Raichi, justo en eso Raichi en su nave, desde el espacio, se disponía a atacar.

- Como es un saiyajin debería poder escapar de la explosión_ dijo Raichi _ Cuando gustes Hacht.

- Sí mi amo_ Dijo la bestia, entonces apareció una esfera de energía en la punta de su dedo. En eso lanza un feroz rayo contra el planeta de la realeza.

- Lograré escapar_ pensó el joven guerrero terminando de acomodar los últimos cadáveres en su nave._¡Listo! ahora a escapar.

Justo en eso Gohan sube a la nave, enciende los motores, y la nave despega alejándose lo más posible del planeta de la realeza.

En eso en rayo impacta el planeta ocasionando que este explote de golpe, de una manera increíble. La explosión podía verse desde toda la galaxia, pero aún así el joven saiyajin logro escapar. Mientras que en su nave, Gohan veía entre lagrimas los restos del planeta donde alguna vez el vivió, aun podía verse la energía de la explosión, luego giro la cabeza para mirar los cadáveres de los que habían muerto. Y a la reina, luego cerró los ojos fuertemente y empuño igualmente sus manos y le juro a la inmensidad del firmamento que no descansaría hasta que sus muertes sean vengadas.

Entre tanto, ya en el trasbordador.

- Por fin llegué_ dijo Prusia a uno de los bebes_ Cumplí la promesa que le hice a tu hermano,…..emmm…._ sonrío Prusia al bebe_ Goten, se me había olvidado tu nombre_ el bebe reía mientras Prusia lo sujetaba entre sus brazos, luego observa al otro bebe_ Vaya, tu pareces ser mas serio, realmente eres igual a tu padre_ Volvió a sonreír el joven guerrero de Raylowden_ No es así…...Mi buen Príncipe Trunks._ trató de reír pero no pudo, habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas para ser un solo día.

En ese entonces, Prusia bajó de su nave junto con los bebes y se dirigió a la parte central del trasbordador, donde se encontró con un extraño ser de color verde con antenas, que vestía una extraña túnica color blanco al que él conocía muy bien. Junto a él había un misterioso lobo azul con pecho plateado y cuernos, que al parecer acompañaba a este extraño ser verde.

- Prusia_ dijo el ser verde_ Supe de todo, lo siento mucho amigo.

- Esta bien_ dijo con lagrimas en los ojos_ Logramos salvar a los niños.

- Eso veo, por cierto el rey Vegeta quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Donde está él?

- En el salón Principal, ¿sabes donde queda?.

- Si, la siguiente compuerta a la derecha y 2 kilómetros por el pasillo principal, solo espero que no halla mucha gente en mi camino

- No te preocupes, todos o por lo menos la gran mayoría de la gente de aquí está siguiéndole el rastro a Raichi, otros están en reunión con el comandante de Raylowden, los…

- Me refería principalmente a los civiles que viven en la ciudad del interior, es que no se que dirán cundo me vean.

- Lo sé pero el camino está despejado así que no te preocupes.

- Muchas gracias, Dende.

- De nada, por cierto ¿Cuándo llega Gohan?

- Supongo que ya va a llegar, recibí su señal apenas abandonamos el planeta.

- Muy bien, ahora ve donde el rey.

- OK Y Gracias de nuevo…nos vemos Tigger

- Nos vemos_ Respondió el Lobo. En eso mira a Dende y le pregunta_ ¿Habrá estado bien haber venido en estos momentos a esta galaxia, Kamisama?

- Eso no importa, ahora solo nos preocuparemos en ayudar en lo que podamos. Mi entrenamiento acá quedará postergado por un tiempo. Luego regresaremos a la tierra donde Mr. Popo. Tampoco la plataforma Celestial puede quedar sola por mucho tiempo.

- Tienes razón._ Dijo el lobo.

Después de la conversación, Prusia va a hablar con el rey Vegeta que se encuentra en el salón principal. Entonces:

- Pasa Prusia_ Dijo una voz desde el interior de la sala_ necesito hablar contigo.

- Si mi Señor_ dijo Prusia entrando a la sala, era una sala oscura donde solo se veía la imagen del rey Vegeta, que estaba frente a un gran escritorio, de espaldas a Prusia_ No va a esperar a Gohan, mi señor.

- No _Dijo Vegeta_ Con el hablaré después. Dime Prusia ¿hubo algún sobreviviente?

- Si mi señor; Su hijo, el príncipe Trunks, y el hermano de Gohan, Goten.

- Ya veo, eso quiere decir que la reina no lo logró_ En Ese momento Prusia sollozó, a pesar que era muy fuerte solo tenía 14 años. Vegeta seguía diciendo_ Al parecer fue ese Tsufuru ¿no es así?

- Así es mi señor_ Dijo con la voz cada vez mas quebrada, y un poco molesto con el rey que no mostraba ninguna emoción aparente. Hasta que un rayo de luz iluminó por la ventana del salón y pudo ver bien la figura de espalda del rey Vegeta, y se sorprendió al ver que al lado de sus mejillas, debajo de sus orejas y por llegar a su cuello, corrían lagrimas de tristeza.

- Es todo_ finalmente dijo el rey Vegeta_ Puedes irte. Se de todo lo que has tenido que sufrir, solo procura recuperarte_ finalmente dándose vuelta y mirándolo a la cara _ ¿De acuerdo, Prusia?

- Si mi Señor_ entonces pudo ver que el rey tenía que mantener la calma aún en los momentos más duros para él y para su gente, para poder tomar las mejores decisiones, pero aún así podía verse en su cara las lagrimas de tristeza por la perdida de su Reina.

- Quiero que le digas a Gohan que necesito hablar con él_ dijo el Rey recuperando su posición de espaldas a Prusia_ Es importante ahora más que nunca estar preparados para lo peor. Hablaré con Gohan y con el Comandante de Raylowden sobre algunas mediadas.

Adiós Prusia.

Prusia se despidió del Rey y caminó hacía la salida de la gran habitación. Se sentía muy vacío, pensar que el planeta de la realeza se encontraba solo, es decir sin algún miembro de Raylowden, al momento del ataque, era algo que no se podía perdonar. Pero al parecer esto el enemigo lo tenia planeado desde ya algún tiempo.

Pero lo que mías lo sorprendía era la bestia Hachthyack de la cual raichi se sentía muy orgulloso. Prusia había luchado con muchas de estas bestias y las había eliminado sin problema alguno, de hecho cada integrante de Raylowden, los guerreros de elite de la raleza, era capaz de derrotar a una buena cantidad de estos seres en cuestión de segundos, y aunque Prusia fuera uno de los guerreros más jóvenes junto con Gohan, no era la excepción. Pero esta tenía unas fuerzas excepcionales, pudo comprobarlo al momento de patearlo y al ver que a este demonio no le había pasado nada. Si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a un saiyajin, eso quería decir que ningún integrante de Raylowden podría detener a esa cosa, y lo más seguro era que si Hacht atacaba nuevamente, habría mucho derramamiento de sangre.

Empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo por el cual él se había ido a ver al Rey. Se veía muy pensativo mientras algunos soldados y mucha gente civil se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar, ya que no era común ver a un integrante de los guerreros de elite, y esa armadura roja y negra, el rastreador y la capa roja que llevaba lo delataban.

Fue cuando llegó al final del gran pasillo, que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, ¿que quería hacer con el príncipe Trunks exactamente?. Era obvio que no era porque era una amenaza actual, pero era evidente que algo quería hacerle a él, ya que se sorprendió cuando vio a Goten tan cerca de Trunks. Y al principio tenía todas las intenciones de matar a Gohan, pero al ver que este nunca se rendía, seguramente pensó que él podría estar relacionado con su objetivo principal, y por eso no lo mató. También pensó en la manera de aparecer del doctor Raichi. ¿Existía alguna manera que él se enterara de que no había nadie en al planeta Real?. No le costó mucho deducir lo obvio: Había un traidor entré ellos. Para que pudiera permitir que el enemigo evadiera la guardia, para después atacar la fortaleza, destruyéndola, excepto la planta alta donde estaba el príncipe, quería decir que no era un soldado cualquiera el que Filtro la información. Tendría que ser un experto, alguien con mucha más experiencia que un soldado común.

Fue entonces cuando se paralizo completamente y pensó en la traición más dolorosa para él.

- No puede ser, es imposible. Pero si se trata de eso, puede ser que nos cueste aún más que la Reina y que un planeta. Solo pudo hacerlo uno de los mejores, de los más fuertes y hábiles, uno de los nuestros, Uno de Raylowden_ Sostuvo.

En ese momento, Gohan recién llegaba al Trasbordador en su nave espacial, y para su sorpresa, se encontraba con uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, fue entonces cuando le dijo:

- Ya llevaba tiempo sin verte, Dende.

- Lo se, he tenido algunos problemas. A por cierto Prusia fue a hablar con el rey, parece que también lo desea hacer contigo.

- Esta bien, ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

- La verdad no lo se_ Dijo el namekiano viendo seriamente a Gohan, luego cambió el tema_ No creas que solo fue el planeta real, acá también murió mucha gente a causa de las bestias de Raichi. Aprovecharon la situación de pánico creada a costa de la invasión al planeta Real para atacar zonas como esta. Mientras esto siga pasando, yo no puedo darme el lujo de regresar e ignorar lo que sucede aquí_ y luego finalmente dijo_ MI DEBER ES AYUDAR EN LO QUE MAS PUEDA… aunque mis poderes no sean aptos para combatir, ayudare en lo que yo pueda ser necesario.

- _Dende__ Pensó Gohan mientras lo veía_ Será lo que tu decidas, después de todo eres un dios. Se que podrás ayudarnos en lo que puedas.

- Gracias.

- No, Gracias a ti por tu decisión. Después de todo necesitaremos la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible para salir de este problema.

- Tienes razón

- Oye_ Dice Gohan, mirando su nave_ Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

- Sí, ya lo se_ dice también mirando la nave de donde Gohan había llegado.

En ese entonces, ambos se dirigen hacia la nave y empiezan a sacar todos los cuerpos que Gohan había alcanzado a rescatar de la explosión del planeta Real. Eran muchos cuerpos, como treinta en total. Todos habían sido brutalmente asesinados, era increíble que una persona fuera capaz de asesinar a sangre fría de semejante manera, realmente el solo hecho de ver los cuerpos hiciera que le produjeran escalofríos.

Después de sacar todos los cuerpos, le toco el turno a la Reina. Al ver su cara pareciera que fue ahorcada y ante tal presión es su cuello, finalmente terminara con la vértebra rota, todo para proteger a los niños.

Luego de esto, Gohan ordenó a algunos soldados que estaban cerca de por ahí, que se llevaran los cuerpos, que los reconocieran, que les tomaran autopsias, y que posteriormente les dieran los pésames a sus familias correspondientes, ya que finalmente el funeral de los caídos seria el día siguiente, junto con el de la Reina.

Ya todo estaba dispuesto, solo quedaba ir a hablar con el rey Vegeta.

Salió del cuarto de naves, de donde estaban acomodando los cuerpos junto con Dende, para dirigirse al gran pasillo. Empezó a caminan por el hasta que se detuvo en la mitad para mirar una gran puerta que estaba a su lado. Dentro de ella podía verse una gran ciudad, casi como del porte de un país

- _La ciudad central, quien iba a imaginar que este trasbordador sería atacado también por Raichi_ _Pensó Gohan mientras observaba el lugar, pero luego se le ocurrió lo obvio_ Así que fue eso, hizo una emboscada a este planeta donde estaba concentrada casi toda nuestra fuerza militar, pero era obvio que no podrían con nuestras fuerzas. Luego Raichi fue a encargarse personalmente al planeta real._ luego golpeó una pared agrietándola_ Maldición, fue muy listo. ¿Pero como supo que la mayoría de las fuerzas estaban reunidas aquí?_Fue entonces cuando también pensó en lo más lógico_ Eso significa que existe un traidor entre nosotros, y me temo que es uno de Raylowden, debido a la perfecta filtración de la información. Prusia también debió darse cuenta, y lo más seguro que el rey también. Des pues de hablar con el rey iré a hablar con Prusia.

Ya después en el salón principal del trasbordador.

- Permiso, mi señor_ dijo Gohan.

- Adelante.

- Ud quería hablar conmigo.

- Si, así es_ dijo el rey acercándose a Gohan_ Gracias a Prusia y a ti que los dos bebes se salvaron_ luego puso su mano en el hombro de Gohan_ Te lo agradezco.

- Pero_ Corrió una lagrima por la mejilla del joven_ No logramos salvar a nuestra Reina_ Luego este empuño sus manos y dijo_ Si tan solo hubiese estado ahí, en vez de entrenar, no correríamos con esta suerte.

- No había forma de que pudieras adivinar el futuro, así que no te culpes de todo, también tengo responsabilidad en esto. Sin duda que esto fue un ataque muy bien preparado, tanto que me temo que entre nosotros existe un traidor.

- Si_ dijo Gohan muy preocupado_ Yo también lo noté, y lo peor es que debe de ser de la elite.

- ¿De Raylowden?_ dijo sorprendido el rey_ Si, tiene sentido. Supongo que esto nos traerá muchos problemas.

- Si

- Bueno, quiero que sepas algo de gran importancia_ se acercó a Gohan y le dio tres cintillos, pertenecientes al uniforme del Raylowden_ Sabrás por que te los he dado.

- …._ Gohan miró y era el cintillo de su padre, el del líder de Raylowden. Simplemente no lo podía creer_ es….s…s…to.

- Si así es_ Dijo Vegeta dándose vuelta_ Ha pasado que por motivo de los enfrentamientos necesito una mano derecha que me ayude con todo, necesito un líder que mande todos los escalafones inferiores a la realeza, es por eso que vamos a inaugurar en cargo de Capitán General en jefe, y tu padre será el encargado de ocupar esta posición.

- No entiendo a donde ud quiere llegar

- Muy simple, el mandara a todos incluido a el grupo de elite. Pero con su salida Alguien tiene que ocupar su posición.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Si, es obvio que tú serás el líder de Raylowden en su reemplazo algún día. Es algo lógico que debe de suceder ya que tu eres el más apto para asumir el puesto. Pero por mientras quiero que tengas el cintillo de tu padre hasta que el asuma como general en jefe del ejercito del reino.

- ¿General en jefe?

- Si, una nueva posición que esta justo por debajo de mi autoridad. El será mi mano derecha y me ayudara con el reino en mi ausencia. Pero aún falta que la apruebe en consejo, así que por ahora solo ejercerá como líder de Raylowden.

- De acuerdo.

- Por mientras asumirás como segundo al mando en Raylowden y recibirás un entrenamiento especial a cargo de tu padre. Será mucho más duro que el primero.

- Muy bien_ pero aún no entendía para que eran os otros dos_ mi señor ¿y esto? ¿No se para quienes son?

- Después de que Kakarotto entrene a tu hermano y yo entrene a Trunks, entonces tu serás el Maestro de ambos.

- Ya entiendo_ dijo Gohan reflexionando sobre lo que dijo el rey_ Después de todo el más apto para entrenar a un saiyajin es un saiyajin. Además ud quiere probar mis habilidades como maestro después de tanto entrenar y sacar conclusiones de la propia fuerza que poseemos los de nuestra exclusiva y limitada raza. ¿No es así?.

- Si, y por eso quiero que entrenes a estos dos con tus propios métodos, ya que tu desarrollo como guerrero ha sido realmente impresionante.

- Así se hará, mi señor

- Pero sabes que cuando alcancen "ese nivel", trata de que sea en una cámara hiperbólica donde no se sienta Ki hacia el exterior. Nadie debe de saber el del poder más allá de nuestros limites, o por lo menos no hasta que encontremos y logremos la paz en el reino.

- Muy bien

- Es todo puedes irte; quedas a cargo de lo de mañana.

- Si mi señor.

En ese momento, gohan salio de la habitación, bastante preocupado por lo que se podía avecinar. No era menos alarmante que Raichi quisiera hacerle algo al príncipe Trunks. Debía ser cauteloso con lo que podría suceder en el reino.

Pero por ahora, debía tratar sus heridas, cambiarse el uniforme de entrenamiento ( era el típico uniforme saiyajin de telas azules y coraza blanca, aunque debido al entrenamiento podría decirse que no quedaba ni la mitad de ella) y ponerse la de Raylowden ( que como dicho anteriormente era igual a la armadura de Prusia, similar a la de entrenamiento solo que plateada, con hombreras, tela negra, capa roja, cintillo plateado y rastreador rojo), para luego reunirse con Prusia y preparar el funeral de los caídos en combate.

Ya en el gran pasillo empezó a tratar de localizar a Prusia por medio de su ki y cuando eso paso:

Conversación Telepática:

- Prusia, me escuchas_ dijo Gohan_ necesito hablar contigo.

- De acuerdo.

Luego ellos se encontraron, junto con Dende, en la cámara donde Gohan llegó en su nave.

- Seré breve_ dijo Gohan a Prusia en un tono serio pero bajo_ ¿Te diste cuenta?

- Si_ dijo Prusia asistiendo con la cabeza_ pero, de hecho, aún no lo creo.

- Bueno la verdad es que el rey también lo había percatado pero no estaba seguro, hay que tener cautela.

- ¿ De que hablan?_ preguntó Dende

- Luego te lo diré_ dijo Gohan_ Por cierto, necesito que hables con tu pueblo, para que acepten que valla a entrenar a tu planeta de origen.

- Bien…..pero ¿Para que?

- Necesito aprender más habilidades de las que conozco. Yo he aprendido habilidades Namekus, pero no las suficientes, y me serán de gran ayuda en un combate.

- De acuerdo déjamelo a mí. Pero la verdad ya eres demasiado fuerte.

- Pero no lo suficiente_ dijo Gohan recordando el momento en que mataron a la reina.

- Bien_ dijo finalmente Prusia_ debemos movernos, no hay tiempo que perder.

- Tienes razón hay que ver lo del funeral.

- Espero que todo salga bien_ dijo Dende_ adiós_ Y se fue del lugar de conversación.

- Adiós_ dijeron ambos.

.

A pesar que eran los integrantes más jóvenes del grupo de elite, esto no quería decir que eran los menos preparados: ellos ya se preparaban para lo que se vendría. Ya que las batallas que se vendrían serían muy difíciles de confrontar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los Grupos de Entrenamiento ya están listos **

Raw: Holas a todos. La verdad no me gusta mucho poner notas pero como veo la necesidad lo haré. Pongan atención:

**¿Qué es Raylowden?** Es el grupo de ellite de guerreros de la unión vejita, se encuentran bajo la orden directa del rey, y pertenecen a los guerreros más fuertes del universo.

Líder actual: Kakarotto.

**¿Qué papel hace Gohan?** Es un integrante del grupo de ellite, a pesar de su corta edad (en el capitulo anterior).

**¿Quién es Prusia? **Un personaje creado por mi también perteneciente a Raylowden (un fenómeno de guerrero, ya que sin ser saiyajin pudo entrar a esta organización a tan corta edad).

**¿Qué papel hace Dende?** Simplemente es el kamisama de la tierra, que cada cierto tiempo viaja a la unión para perfeccionar sus habilidades, y además ayudar a quien lo necesite en la unión. Como una especie de alianza. "Yo te enseño, y tu nos ayudas" más o menos eso.

**Raichi y Hatch**: bueno averigüen ustedes quien son estos dos.

**¿Quién es Tigger? **Bueno si nunca han oído monster rancher, búsquenlo. Acá él es guardián de la plataforma celestial al igual que Mr. Popo. Y por que él? Bueno, siempre me ha agradado ese personaje y forma parte del primer crossover (Más adelante hay más).

**Capitán general en jefe y general en jefe es lo mismo**.

**Los años que pasan son similares a los terrestres (que casualidad tan conveniente).**

Vale decir que todos son 100% saiyajin, y algunos cambios que haya con respecto a DB (Z, GT), forma parte de la historia.

Sank for jur atenchon.

...

Han pasado 4 años desde el incidente que terminó con la vida de la reina de la unión, y de la destrucción del planeta real. A pesar de que ha pasado poco tiempo de los atentados, los habitantes de toda la esa galaxia han podido seguir con sus vidas de manera tranquila. Los ataques que han sufrido las diferentes colonias siempre han sido evitados satisfactoriamente y no se ha sabido nada de Raichi.

Gohan siguió un durísimo entrenamiento a cargo de su padre, el cual se realizo en varios planetas (incluidos Namekusei y curiosamente la Tierra, obviamente que en la plataforma), con el fin de acostumbrarse a diferentes condiciones y ambientes. Era de imaginarse que su sus poderes se habían incrementado de una manera abrumadora, pero todavía tenía la marca en su cuello. Prusia no se quedaba atrás, También entrenó muchísimo y era más fuerte (pero su nivel era mucho más bajo que el de Gohan). Igual Dende que ahora poseía más habilidades y era un mejor dios.

En Raylowden, como es debido, los integrantes más jóvenes cuando crecían, tenían que hacerse cargo de 2 niños que algún día debieran pertenecer a esta organización. A pesar de sus cortas edades (18), Gohan y Prusia debían también entrenar a algunos chicos.

¿Qué pasará entonces? Veamos:

En el centro de mando de Raylowden, el líder Kakarotto termina un discurso a sus Hombres.

- Bueno eso es todo, pueden retirarse_ Finalizó Kakarotto_ Gohan, Prusia, Ustedes quédense un momento_ ordenó el líder.

- A su orden_ Dijeron ambos.

Todos los miembros salieron de la gran habitación en donde se encontraban. Todos ellos hablando de sus discípulos, de cómo han progresado, y de sus futuros en el grupo ellite.

Se quedaron el líder y los jóvenes.

- Se que saben por que los les ordené que se quedaran.

- Así es_ Dijo Prusia_ Nos quiere recomendar sobre el papel que ahora no toca hacer.

- Deben saber que a pesar de su corta edad se les confiaran a cada uno 2 niños, entienden? Pero la verdad es que el rey y yo nos hemos impresionado con ustedes y de su desarrollo como guerrero y creemos que los van a entrenar bien.

- Y para que nos llamó entonces, señor ?_ Dijo el joven saiyajin a su padre.

- …..Esta bien Gohan puedes decirme papá, además solo esta Prusia.

- De acuerdo, Entonces porque nos llamaste, Papá?

- Solo para que tengan cautela, recuerden que solo han pasado 4 años.

- Bien_ Dijeron ambos jóvenes.

- Eso es todo, pueden irse_ Dijo el Líder_... Ah, por cierto pacen a la oficina central, allí les darán información de sus alumnos.

En eso los jóvenes se fueron en dirección de la oficina central. Prusia se veía muy feliz de que tendría alumnos, aunque no supiera de quienes se trataba. Gohan se veía un poco preocupado, a diferencia de Prusia él si sabía quienes eran sus alumnos, por lo que le había dicho el rey hace ya 4 años. Pero su mayor preocupación era lo que le dijo su padre: "tengan cautela, recuerden que solo han pasado 4 años". Gohan sabía a lo que se refería, y lo peor era que la marca del rencor aún estaba en su cuello, y no sabía si iba poder esta vez proteger al príncipe y a su hermano del peligro, aunque era mucho más fuerte que antes.

Al ver la cara de Preocupación de Gohan, Prusia rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Cuando lleguemos te lo diré.

- Si que eres despistado, amigo_ Rió Prusia mientras indicaba una gran oficina_ Ibas tan preocupado que no te diste cuenta cuando llegamos.

- Bueno entonces entremos._ En eso los dos entran y los recibe una joven.

- Buenas tardes,…Gohan! Cuanto tiempo._ dijo la joven.

- _Demonios que hace esta loca aquí_ _Pensó Gohan y luego sonrío _ Hola Ayeka, Como has estado?

- Bien gracias.

- _que demonios haces aquí..._ _que demonios haces aquí…_ _que demonios haces aquí…__Pensó repetidamente Gohan_…Y que dem… digo ¿y que haces aquí?_arregló sutilmente.

- Trabajo de medio tiempo.

- ¿De que?

- Administro este edificio.

- Wow!, debe ser difícil._ Dijo Gohan.

- La verdad no. Washu me ayuda, en tanto Ryoko….

- Cof cof cof_ tosió Prusia_ Disculpen ¿me salió medio forzado?_ dijo seriamente Prusia. A Ayeka le corrió una gota y Gohan trató de no reír.

- Bueno ¿que se les ofrece?_ dijo finalmente la administradora.

- Venimos por los antecedentes de unos niños._dijo Prusia

- ¿Sus alumnos?

- Sí

- Bien_ Ayeka sacó una pantalla digital_ ¿Traen sus rastreadores?

- Si _Y ambos conectaron sus rastreadores a la pantalla.

- Listo. la descarga está completa_ dijo Ayeka_ me gustaría habérselas mandado directamente a sus rastreadores, pero como saben la información puede filtrarse.

- No hay problema_ dijo Gohan.

- Bien Adiós. Cuídate Ayeka. Esperó que Ryoko vuelva luego de su viaje.

- Adiós Prusia, Yo tamb….. ….Eh?_Luego Ayeka pensó detenidamente_ ¿Cómo lo supo?_preguntó a Gohan.

- Bueno Ayeka. Cuídate y adiós.

- Espera. Gohan,….¿Será adivino?. Si eso debe ser.

Luego Mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_Dijo Gohan.

- ¿Hacer que?

- Leerle la mente, sabes que solo lo debemos hacer para espionaje. Ya que si la gente normal se entera de todas nuestras habilidades, empezarían a depender aún más de nosotros.

- Si_ Dijo Prusia mirando el suelo, luego levanto la cabeza_ Tienes razón_ luego miro a Gohan y rió_ pero la verdad es que ella me estaba sacando de quicio.

- Si, te entiendo_ dijo Gohan riendo_... Por cierto, ¿No querías decirme algo?

- Claro, pero primero vamos a ver quienes son nuestros discípulos_ en eso, Prusia apretó un botón de su rastreador para ver de quienes se trataban._ Ahhh. Ya veo.

- ¿De quienes se trata?

- De una muchacha llamada Serra, 7 años, del planeta Konats. No es una fuerte guerrera pero ha desarrollado grandiosos poderes espirituales, debido a que viene de una gran familia sacerdotal. Tiene una habilidad única de devolver las almas a sus cuerpos originales, siempre que estos se conserven intactos.

- Una muchacha prometedora_ dijo Gohan_ ¿Cual era su planeta de origen?

- Konats.

- Ese es el planeta de uno de nuestros miembros que se retiró hace tiempo, pero aún hace trabajos para la unión.

- ¿de quien se trata?

- Tapion. Un guerrero místico con grandes poderes que se le fue otorgada la ocarina de Konats, con el fin de de encerrar a la gran mayoría de los demonios más fuertes que los soldados no podían abatir, dentro de su cuerpo.

- Ah si, ahora lo recuerdo _ dijo Prusia_ pero en él habitaban tantos seres malignos de todas partes del universo, que empezó a perder resistencia a ellos. Fue por eso que se fue, por su propia voluntad. ¿No es así?

- Si….A propósito, ¿Quién es el 2º?

- Se llama Asturia. Un chico del mismo planeta de donde vengo, 8 años, pertenece a la familia guerrera y tiene habilidades parecidas a las mías._miró a Gohan, como sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que este le iba a dar_ Te toca.

- Mmmmm, se trata de la siguiente y ultima generación de sayajines que existe.

- Me lo suponía.

- ¿Y por que no me dijiste nada antes?

- Es que estoy de acuerdo con la decisión. Solo tu podías entrenarlos a ellos, y eso te servirá a ti también.

- Si tienes razón, ¿Qué tal si vamos por ellos?

- Buena idea.

Y ambos, ya afuera del edificio, encendieron sus Ki y se fueron volando hacia donde estaban las naves espaciales. Ya que los niños vivían en otros planetas, pero eran cercanos, así que no había problema.

Ya en las naves, ambos tomaron una misma hacia Konats, Ya que Gohan quiso acompañar a su amigo antes de irse él.

Una vez en Konats, Volaron hacia la casa de la niña. Una vez al frente de la casa, llamaron a la puerta y una señora los recibió

- Gohan!_dijo la señora_ ¿Hola como has estado?

- Bien gracias, a propósito ¿estará la pequeña Serra?

- Si_ y en eso la pequeña aparece, tenía el cabello azul igual que sus ojos, piel muy blanca como los de su raza. Era Serra que había llegado.

- Buenas tardes señor, ¿Quién será mi tutor?

- Seré yo_ Respondió Prusia.

- Entonces vamos nos _dijo la pequeña niña.

- ¿Está de acuerdo señora? _Preguntó Prusia a la señora.

- Si, y espero que la cuiden bien. Tenemos esperanzas que ella pueda ser igual que el héroe de nuestro planeta. Adiós y cuídate hija.

- Adiós mamá, te vendré a visitar de vez en cuando.

En eso Prusia tomo a la pequeña y se fueron a las naves.

- ¿A quien se refería Con el héroe de este planeta?_preguntó Prusia

- Al señor Tapion, por supuesto_ respondió la niña.

- El salvo en mucha ocasiones este planeta de las bestias del mal. Fue por eso que se unió a Raylowden y Luchó por la paz de la unión_ argumentó Gohan.

- Ya veo_ dijo Prusia_ entonces tu trabajaste algunas veces con él, no es así.

- Claro, pero fue hace mucho. Fue cuando empezó a perder resistencia a las bestias. El rey pedía a los saiyajin trabajar con él, ya que si perdía el control sobre las bestias, nosotros éramos los únicos capaces de de detener su poder y volverlo a la normalidad.

- Ahora veo, es por eso que te conocen muy bien por acá, no es así.

- Claro, además ya nos había tocado salvar a esa señora antes.

Siguieron volando hasta las naves y en eso el comunicador de Prusia empieza a sonar. Era información de Asturia que estaba en el Planeta Real (nuevo planeta real).

- Parece que nos dirigimos a la misma parte, Gohan.

- Así parece._Luego ambos tomaron la nave hacia el planeta Real, y cuando llegaron fueron de inmediato al castillo donde a la entrada un niño de cabello castaño y ojos rojos los esperaba.

- Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Asturia, señor Prusia_ dijo el niño que se encontraba en las afueras del castillo.

- Buena tardes. Puedo ver que viniste por tu propia cuenta. Tienes iniciativa, chico_ Dijo Prusia al niño_ Bueno Gohan, me voy. Ya que tengo a mis 2 alumnos, debo ver cuanto antes como entrenarlos.

- Muy bien cuídate.

- Adiós Señor Gohan_ dijeron los dos chicos al Saiyajin y se fueron con su Maestro.

Justo cuando ambos se fueron, Gohan se dirigió al castillo. Los guardias no le pusieron problemas para dejarlo entrar, ya que como el vivía a las afueras del castillo, lo conocían bastante (sin mencionar el uniforme de Raylowden que se gastaba). Cuando iba en los pasillos vio a lo lejos a su padre conversando con el rey. Gohan se acercó.

- Señores, disculpen la demora_ Gohan dijo saludando a sus mandos.

- Gohan_ dijo el rey_ que bueno verte, llegas justo a tiempo para ver como tus dos alumnos entrenan por su cuenta.

- ¿Cómo? Ósea ya están entrenando.

- Claro_ dijo su padre_ están en la cámara de entrenamiento de al fondo.

- Bien entonces con su permiso, me retiro_ dijo Gohan.

En eso, Gohan siguió caminando hasta encontrar la cámara. Luego cuando se puso al frente de ella, se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Cuando entró, solo en cuestión de centésimas de segundo, sintió 2 Ki gigantescos que colisionaban al fondo de la cámara (la cámara es similar a la habitación del tiempo de DBZ, solo que aquí el tiempo pasa normal). Cuando salió al patio pudo ver que el ambiente estaba distorsionado: el cielo estaba oscuro, numerosos truenos se escuchaban por todas partes, rayo y chispas salían por doquier y el piso temblaba.

- Increíble_ pensó Gohan_ Siempre que los veo pelear me asombro por sus fuerzas_ entonces les Gritó_ TRUNKS, GOTEN. YA ES SUFICIENTE!

- ¿Qué? Ah pero si eres tú, Gohan_ dijo un niño De cabello morado y ojos azules mientras flotaba en el aire.

- HERMANO!. Que bueno que viniste. _ Dijo el niño de cabello Negro y ojos café, que tenía un corte de pelo similar al de su padre.

- Sí_ dijo el Joven Saiyajin_ Desde hoy seré su nuevo maestro.

- Que bien!_ Dijeron ambos niños.

Entonces Goten y Trunks bajaron del aire y se dispusieron a cambiarse sus trajes de entrenamiento, por ropa más cómoda (Sus trajes estaban hechos pedazos).

Cuando salieron del castillo Gohan les dijo a los niños.

- Hoy será un día para descansar, mañana comenzaremos su entrenamiento

- Entonces a donde vamos ahora, maestro_ dijo Goten de manera burlona a su hermano. Gohan sonrió.

- Iremos a que conozcan a los alumnos de Prusia.

- Al señor Prusia_ dijo Trunks (a pesar de ser el príncipe de la unión, trata a todos los adultos o mayores que él como usted o señor) _ Puedo sentir su Ki, no esta lejos de aquí.

- Entonces vamos_ Dijo Goten, y encendieron sus Ki y se dirigieron hacía donde estaba Prusia.

Mientras volaban se podía ver como era el nuevo planeta Real. Era hermoso, muchos bosques, montañas, lagos y océanos podían observarse a esa altura, también ciudades y la gente era feliz. Gohan pensó en lo increíble que había sido restaurar y establecer un nuevo planeta Real, y todo gracias al Rey y a toda la gente de este planeta, que había aceptado que su planeta fuera en nuevo planeta Real. Prácticamente era imposible que Raichi atacara nuevamente como la vez anterior, Ya que la seguridad se había mejorado, aparte que el líder de Raylowden casi siempre estaba en el planeta. Y cuando viajaba, era porque el rey volvía de sus viajes (el rey Tenía casi la misma fuerza, poder y habilidades que el líder. Él podía quedar a cargo de la seguridad del planeta en algunas ocasiones, cuando la guerra estallaba en algún lugar de la unión).

En eso, llegaron a una gran ciudad donde iban a bajar.

- Muy bien_ Dijo Gohan_ Bajemos. Pero antes, Trunks ponte esto_ y le pasó un sombrero y unos lentes que llevaba en un bolso.

- ¿Para que?_Dudó el pequeño.

- No querrás llamar la atención en la ciudad ¿no es así?_ Respondió Gohan_ imagínate el alboroto que habría si alguien se da cuenta que el príncipe saiyajin esta aquí.

- Bueno_ dijo el Pequeño. Y era cierto habría un gran alboroto si se enteraban. Y la verdad era que el no conocía muy bien su planeta justamente por esto. Él conocía bien otros planetas, donde no sabían como era la figura del príncipe y donde no harían alboroto por su presencia (su padre estaba más acostumbrado a esto).

- Bien yo también me cambiaré_ dijo Gohan y apretó un botón de su rastreador y cambio su traje de Raylowden de manera mágica, a un traje de pantalones azules y camisa roja. Luego Guardó su rastreador en el bolso y bajaron.

Había mucha gente por todas partes. Los edificios, las tiendas también eran increíbles. En eso Gohan miró la cara de Goten, estaba feliz, pero no por él. Luego vio la cara de Trunks. Miraba todo con gran admiración, jamás pensó que su planeta tuviera ciudades tan increíbles. Sentía mucha felicidad en su corazón, y esto a Goten también lo alegraba, Ya que él sabía lo difícil que era ser el príncipe y único heredero al trono. Estudios y entrenamiento (aunque Goten también tubo lo propio).

Goten también vivió algo similar al Príncipe, su madre murió justo después de darle a luz. Pero a diferencia de Trunks, él tenía a su hermano y a su padre. Trunks casi nunca veía a su padre, solo cuando entrenaban. Debido a las responsabilidades del rey. Por esto se puede decir que los únicos buenos amigos que tenía Trunks eran Goten y Gohan y ahora estaría más tiempo con ellos.

En eso Gohan pensó.

- Si, creo que debemos hacer esto más a menudo._ luego se dirigió a los niños._Bueno ¿Quién encuentra primero a Prusia?

- Esta por allá_ dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Bien, en marcha._ entonces luego de esto caminaron hacia donde estaba Prusia. Para sorpresa de Gohan, vio que este estaba en una heladería junto con sus alumnos.

- ¿Que este no iba a entrenar hoy?_ pensó Gohan. En eso entraron a la heladería y se pusieron al lado de la mesa de Prusia_ Hola Viejo amigo, ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

- Ah, Hola Gohan_ Dijo Prusia mientras comía un gran helado, él también había cambiado su ropa por unas más apropiadas. Pantalón negro y camisa verde_ Pensé detenidamente las cosas y pensé en darles un día libre para conocernos mejor.

- HOLA PRUSIA!_ dijo Goten mientras abrasaba a Prusia, haciendo que este se manche la cara con el helado._JAJAJA, mira te has manchado.

- Hola Goten, ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que sigues tan hiperactivo como siempre._ Dijo Prusia Sonriendo.

- Jiji, así es_ Dijo Goten riendo. Mientras Asturia y Serra no paraba de reír. Luego vio seriamente al pequeño con turbante y lentes. Espero que los niños se terminaran sus helados, pagó la cuenta y salieron de la heladería.

- En un rato más pasaremos de nuevo a comer helado todos juntos_ Dijo Prusia.

- ¿Puede ser una pastelería?_ Dijo La pequeña Serra.

- Sí, una pastelería_ Dijo el pequeño con turbante.

- Estoy de acuerdo_ dijo Asturia.

- Esta bien_ dijo Prusia_ será una Pastelería.

- Muy bien está decidido_ dijo Goten_ mi hermano nos va a invitar!

- Siiiiiiiii_ dijeron todos riendo, mientras a Gohan le corría una gota.

- Mmmm, está bien_ dijo Gohan sonriendo a su hermano.

- Vaya_ pensó Asturia_ los poderes de este chico son increíbles. ¿acaso estas son las fuerzas de los Saiyajin? Pero el chico del turbante también tiene un poder igual de inmenso que el del otro. ¿Quién será?

En eso caminaron hasta la salida de la ciudad, que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde ellos estaban. En eso.

- Bueno es hora de que se presenten niños_ Dijo Gohan. En eso Goten, asturia y Serra se presentaron diciendo su nombre, edad, planeta de proveniencia, especialidades y sus proyecciones a futuro.

- Ya veo_ dijo Prusia_ Bueno ahora le toca a usted, mi buen príncipe Trunks.

- PRINCIPE TRUNKS!_ dijeron Asturia y Serra al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno_ en eso Trunks se saco su turbante y gafas y se presentó debidamente.

- Increíble…_dijo Serra emocionada_ HOY HE CONOCIDO AL PRINCIPE TRUNKS!

- Ya veo_ Pensó Asturia_ eso explica su inmenso poder_ luego se dirigió a Trunks_ un gusto en conocerlo, Príncipe Trunks.

- Gra…gracias_ dijo Trunks un poco incomodo con tanto formalismo.

- No seas tan formal, Asturia_ Dijo Gohan_ después de todo nos veremos muy a menudo, ya que nuestro entrenamiento se hará en los mismos lugares.

- Seremos muy de vez en cuando, compañeros de trabajo_ dijo Prusia.

- Así que espero que los cuatro se lleven muy bien._Dijo Gohan. Los cuatro chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

- Me ha tocado un buen grupo_ pensó Asturia_ esto será muy interesante.

- Increíble_ pensó Serra_ Me volveré muy fuerte con estos chicos.

- Ahora tendré más gente a mi lado_ pensó Trunks_ estaré menos solo.

- Yo…_pensó Goten. Pero su estomago empezó a rugir y dijo_ Gohan ¿cuando vamos a ir a la pastelería?_ es eso se formo un gran silencio y todos se fueron de espalda.

- … Bueno, se los prometí ¿cierto? Vamos_ dijo Gohan.

En eso los 6 individuos se dirigen de nuevo a la ciudad.

.

Gohan y Prusia decidieron darles un día libre a los niños antes de empezar el entrenamiento. A pesar de que se iban a ver muy seguido, era obvio que el entrenamiento que iban a tener iba a ser diferente. Sol algunos ámbitos eran compartidos, pero se iban a ver muy seguido.

Tampoco era intención de Gohan involucrar a los estudiantes de Prusia en un supuesto enfrentamiento con Raichi y mucho menos contra Hatch, ya que no sabía que podría ocurrirles.

Pero algo era seguro, el entrenamiento comenzaría mañana y sería más duro que el anterior (que el de sus padres) para poder prepararlos lo mejor posible contra las amenazas que se avecinan….

Fin Cap 2

.

...

Bueno que les pareció. No hay mucha acción, pero es el fundamento del capitulo 3, que tiene más acción (mucha más acción). Tampoco es tan largo como el cap 1 pero se maneja bien. Espero que les haya gustado y que me den un poco de tiempo para hacer el cap 3.

Chao

Pd: siiii, en la unión hay heladerías, pastelerías y tiendas así. Digo esto por si tienen dudas o algo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Un Nuevo Ataque**

Raw:Cada día subiendo un nuevo cap XD.

...

Después del día de descanso, Tal como lo habían prometido, Gohan llevó a los niños al campo de entrenamiento. Lo mismo hizo Prusia con sus pupilos. Ese día entrenarían por separado. La idea principal, antes de empezar cualquier entrenamiento, era la de poder ver las habilidades que poseían cada uno de los niños. Gohan tenía más o menos una idea de lo que sus alumnos iban a demostrar, por lo que estaba preparado. Prusia solo se imaginaba de qué se trataban los poderes de sus alumnos.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento, un lugar cercano al castillo de la familia Real, Gohan empezó a observar las habilidades de sus alumnos.

- Muy bien_ Dijo Gohan_ Los he traído primero aquí para ver de que son capaces. Primero quiero que…_ Pero en ese momento tanto Trunks como Goten cerraron los ojos y concentraron su ki. Debido a esto en cielo se empezó a oscurecer mientras sus auras de combate se volvían color verde oscuro y numerosos relámpagos del mismo color caían por todas partes.

- Primero Déjanos concentrar nuestro Ki_ Dijo Trunks.

- Increíble_ Pensó Gohan_ Yo no tenía ni la mitad de los poderes que tienen ahora ellos cuando tenía su edad_ y Después dijo_ Bien, eso entonces será lo primero que practicaremos.

- ¿Eh?_ Dijeron ambos niños.

- Es obvio que no controlan completamente su ki a voluntad_ dijo Gohan_ aunque es cierto que ambos tienen unos Ki enormes, pero miren a su alrededor_ los niños miraron el cielo, los relámpagos y todo lo demás.

- ¿Acaso lo del cielo no tiene que pasar?_Preguntó inocentemente Goten.

- Claro que no_ respondió Gohan_ Aunque es obvio que en algunas ocasiones esto es imposible de que no ocurra_ Dijo Gohan pensando en lo que más adelante ellos tendrían que aprender. Aunque fueran muy pequeños para esto _ Para estas ocasiones, para ocupar todo su potencial tienen que tratar de concentrar la mayor cantidad de ki dentro de su cuerpo y no fuera de el. Así podrán luchar con un mayor potencial.

- ¿Eso es posible?_ preguntó Trunks.

- Se los mostraré_ y Gohan empezó a elevar su ki. De pronto todo el cielo se iluminó de color azul oscuro. Y la tierra alrededor de el empezó a templar. Los niños no podían creer el poder de su maestro.

- DIOS… EL PLANETA ESTÄ TEMBLANDO_ decían las personas de las ciudades del planeta.

- Vaya _dijo el Rey Vegeta_ No me equivoque con Gohan. Realmente tiene un Ki monstruoso. ¿No es así, Kakarotto?_ El líder de Raylowden sonrió al sentir la presencia de su hijo.

- AHHH, ¿DE QUIEN ES ESTE KI?_ Preguntó Asturia a su maestro. Mientras ambos Niños caían al piso por perder el balance debido a los temblores.

- …Gohan _Pensó Prusia_ ¿Ya les estas enseñando a controlar y concentrar su Ki dentro de su cuerpo? Eso quiere decir que esos niños van más adelantados de lo que yo pensaba.

- AAAHHH….._y luego Gohan Calmó su ki y todo volvió a la normalidad_ ¿Se dan cuenta ahora?

- Pero vimos como el cielo se iluminaba y la tierra temblaba ¿Eso no es perdida de energía y concentración de ki fuera del cuerpo?_ pregunto Trunks.

- No. Los temblores se deben a la concentración de energía dentro del cuerpo ya que el cuerpo oscila de una manera extrema cuando se concentra energía. Lo del cielo se debe a la intensidad del aura de combate, en otras palabras brillamos demasiado. En fin ese no es todo mi poder ya que si expulso todo, el rey se enfadaría conmigo. Pero no se preocupen estos entrenamientos los haremos en cámaras especiales donde no se siente el Ki al exterior._ Dijo Gohan mientras los niños estaban boquiabiertos._alguna Pregunta

- …Ah si. Dijiste que en algunas ocasiones es inevitable afectar el clima, tal como lo hicimos nosotros_ preguntó Goten_ ¿En que ocasiones tu nos hablas? Y si es así ¿Existe perdida de energía?

- Estos niños_ pensó Gohan sonriendo_ no solo poseen un gran poder, sino que también son muy inteligentes. Es increíble que no me allá dado cuenta antes con Goten, bueno debe ser por el trabajo y que no lo veía mucho_ y luego dijo_ Responderé la segunda pregunta: no existe perdida de energía. Ya que el Ki en esas circunstancias reflejadas en el clima, debiera estar controlado. Pero para esto se necesita de mucho entrenamiento y de niveles muy grandes de energías_ luego pensó_ incluso mucho mayores que el mío._Luego dijo_ Pero en su debido momento aprenderán esto, así que no se preocupen. Bien muchas preguntas, vamos a las cámaras a comenzar con su entrenamiento.

En eso los niños se dirigieron a los castillos a una cámara para entrenar, tal como lo habían acordado anteriormente.

En tanto el entrenamiento de Prusia con sus pupilos fue de manera simultanea. Primero vio los poderes de Serra. Ella poseía una gran energía espiritual y habilidades especiales que ni siquiera Prusia podía hacer, pero no era apta para el combate, por lo que debía mejorar eso. En cuanto Vio los poderes de Asturia quedo impresionado con el desarrollo de sus habilidades. Ya que después de él, no había podido, entrar ningún otro de su planeta a esta organización.

Luego ambos maestros acabaron con su entrenamiento.

- Bien_ dijo Gohan_ eso es todo por hoy.

- Bien_ dijeron ambos niños jadeando debido a su cansancio.

- Oye Gohan, ¿me comprarías un helado?_ Dijo Goten

- De acuerdo.

- Que Bien!_ dijo Goten abrazando a su hermano mientras ambos reían. Al ver esto Trunks se sintió algo nostálgico, debido a la escena familiar entre Gohan y Goten_ Bueno Vamos.

- ¿Te gustaría venir Trunks?_ Preguntó Gohan.

- Si será muy divertido.

- No mejor no_ Dijo Trunks Sonriendo_ tengo que ir a estudiar.

- Pero si las clases comienzan dentro de 4 horas.

- Lo sé Goten, pero debido a mis responsabilidades tengo que estudiar más.

- Entiendo, será en otra ocasión. Nos vemos Trunks_ dijo Goten mientras ambos hermanos se alejaban volando de aquel lugar.

- Es mejor así_ pensó Trunks_ No quisiera tener que arruinar su momento en familia_ luego cambió su cara a un triste_ como quisiera tener a alguien…._ es eso una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del joven Saiyajin.

Como ya era sabido, Trunks siempre estaba solo. Su madre había muerto en aquel incidente y su padre nunca estaba mucho con él, y esto es algo muy duro para un pequeño niño de 5 años. Además de las grandes responsabilidades que se le habían asignado a muy corta edad. Esto lo tenían destrozado por dentro, pero nunca lo demostró. El siempre le sonreía a la gente como si nada le ocurriese.

Por esto el hecho de estar con Goten y Gohan siempre le hacía feliz, pero muy seguido pensaba que era una carga para la felicidad de ellos por lo que no solía aceptar mucho las invitaciones de ambos. En vez de esto solía quedarse solo en el castillo donde solo algunos criados se atrevían a hablar con él. Pero él sabía que, desde el momento en que se decidió su destino, iba a estar solo. Él Era el Príncipe Saiyajin de la unión Vegita, y nada cambiaría eso.

Así los días pasaron, y el entrenamiento se hacía cada vez más duro (para los cuatro niños). Para ese entonces Goten y Trunks ya controlaban de una manera muy increíble su ki, desperdiciando muy poca de su energía. Asturia no se quedaba atrás él también aprendió a utilizas bien su ki, aprendió a volar y a lanzar ataques especiales de energía. Por su parte, Serra también progresó, sus habilidades ya no eran solo espirituales y aprendió rápidamente a manejar su aura de combate, a volar y perfeccionó sus habilidades que poseía anteriormente.

Fue en eso que en el final de un entrenamiento en una cámara:

- Ya me voy hermano, nos vemos después, Adiós Trunks nos vemos en clases.

- Adiós Goten

- Adiós Goten, Maestro, ¿Puedo hablar con ud?

- Que sucede, Trunks.

- Se que ud y Goten entrenan de vez en cuando después de los entrenamientos, en su tiempo libre.

- …Sí, Así es.

- Se que es algo inevitable porque Ud pasa más tiempo con Goten que conmigo debido a que son familia.

- Sí pequeño Trunks, pero…¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- No le pido que entrene más conmigo, pero quiero que pruebe mis habilidades.

- ¿Tus habilidades?

- Sí, Me he concentrado en el primer entrenamiento que tuvimos, y he entrenado en secreto según lo que usted dijo.

- ¿Sobre que cosa Trunks?

- Sobre que hay algunas ocasiones en que el cambio de clima debido a nuestros poderes no es perdida de nuestra energía. Mire mejor lo demuestro._ Y en eso empezó a elevar su ki. Era mayor al de la otra vez, el cielo de la cámara se iluminó y luego vinieron los temblores, pero luego la atmósfera empezó a cambiar se veía en todo el sector una especie de nebulosa muy clara de color verde que despedía pequeños rayos del mismo color, mientras relámpagos se veían en las alturas. Pero esto era diferente a la vez anterior, parecía que todos estos efectos estaban controlados a voluntad de Trunks. Pero lo más impresionante ocurrió después. Y con esto Gohan quedó demasiado sorprendido. El aura y el ambiente empezó a tornarse de un color dorado, pero en eso Trunks cae por el esfuerzo.

- Increíble_ pensó Gohan_ Esto no me lo imaginaba. Jamás pensé que él tuviera semejante habilidad para controlar se ki.

- Bueno hasta ahí no más llego. La otra vez se lo mostré a Goten y me dijo que también podía hacerlo. Le costó un poco más que a mi pero su nivel era igual al mío por lo qu…

- DICES QUE GOTEN TAMBIEN PUEDE_ dijo impresionado y luego pensó_ pero si yo he estado entrenando con él, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?.

- Si, ¿que opina?

- Opino que nada más de entrenamiento por separado. Cuando tengas tiempo libre, iré por ti y entrenaremos extras junto con Goten_ luego pensó_ esto es increíble, pero aún les falta mucho. Solo espero que no les toque pasar por lo que me pasó a mí._ Dijo Gohan Tocándose el cuello._ Bueno ya es suficiente, Yo también tengo que entrenar con mi padre, así que ya lo sabes Trunks.

- Si, claro.

- Bien entonces adiós.

Gohan se alejo de la cámara muy satisfecho con el progreso de sus alumnos. Mientras Trunks, Ya en el castillo se preparaba para asistir a la escuela.

Era una escuela muy grande que estaba cerca del palacio, en ella estudiaban muchas personas, normalmente gente de clase alta y algunos futuros alumnos de Raylowden por lo que la enseñanza era mucho más aplicada que en una escuela cualquiera del planeta, o de la misma Unión.

Se fue volando y bajo algunos metros antes. En la entrada había muchos niños que siempre lo miraban al pasar, esto incomodaba a Trunks.

Pero para su suerte, cerca de su salón se encontró con sus amigos Asturia y Serra.

- Hola Trunks_ dijo Asturia_ ¿que tal el entrenamiento?

- Hola Asturia, bastante cansador pero ya estoy bien.

- Me lo imagino, hoy también entrenamos duro_ dijo Serra_ pero a nuestro maestro lo llamaron debido a que había un ataque a una colonia cerca de este planeta, así que terminamos antes.

- Ya veo_ Dijo Trunks y pensó_ ¿Porque justa a él?_ en eso dieron la orden para empezar las clases. Asturia ya había entrado, pero Trunks seguía pensando en el pasillo.

- Ya deja de pensar y entremos a clases_ dijo Serra mientras tomaba del cuello de su polera a Trunks y lo arrastraba a la clase que era la misma que la de Asturia. y ella, Ya que estos dos estaban algunos cursos adelantados (Trunks 3 y Serra 1)

- Bien Bien, Yo puedo caminar_ Decía Trunks.

- INCREIBLE, esa pequeña es de temer_ dijeron algunos chicos que estaban en los alrededores_ miren, como arrastra a Trunks._ En la escuela todos sabían quien era Trunks, pero se le había dicho que solo le dijeran por el nombre, con el fin de que no sintiese especial a los demás.

Así pasaron algunas horas hasta que las clases terminaron. Mientras volaba hacia su hogar, Trunks estaba pensando en que había pasado con Goten que no había aparecido en la escuela (estaba en su mismo curso). Pero en eso se siente una Gran explosión que venía de la escuela. Trunks se volteo y se dirigió hacia la escuela.

Mientras tanto en una tienda de helados.

- Aquí tienes pequeño_ Dijo un heladero.

- Gracias_ dijo Goten y luego pensó_ espero que papá y Gohan no me regañen por hacer la cimarra_ pero luego algo sintió_ ¿que es esto? Un gran Ki. Y viene de la escuela, más vale que me de prisa_ y salió volando a ver que sucede para sorpresa del heladero. Ya en la escuela ambos sayajines se encuentran.

- Tardaste Goten.

- Si pero ya estoy aquí.

- ¿Lo percibes?

- Si, y creo que son varios.

- Bueno lo primero es lo primero, ve atraer a tu hermano.

- De acuerdo..¿estarás..

- Estaré bien_ sonrió el pequeño Trunks.

- Bien _ y salió volando a buscar a su hermano que estaba entrenado en una cámara con su padre en otra parte del planeta.

- Meno mal que en la escuela ya no había gente_ pensó Trunks. El saiyajin entró al recinto a buscar a las bestias. Escondido de ellas empezó a observar a algunas que ya había encontrado, parecía que estaban buscando algo o alguien_ No entiendo, que hacen estas bestias aquí, ¿Cómo burlaron la guardia?_en eso una de las bestias notó su presencia y mediante unos aullidos le avisó a las demás.

- Ahí esta_ dijo una bestia.

- Grandioso_ dijo Trunks_ ahora también hablan… lo siento señor director pero voy a tener que remodelar la sala._y en eso lanza con una mano energía hacia una pared, destruyéndola._ Vamos atrápenme.

- Que no escape_ y las bestias siguieron al pequeño saiyajin. Trunks voló muy lejos a donde no hubiese nadie, llegó a unos peñascos que se encontraban en un desierto lejano a las ciudades.

- Perfecto ahí vienen _ y aterrizo en la zona donde batallarían.

- Te tenemos_ dijo la bestia _ vengan todos.

- ¿Vengan todos?_ dijo Trunks y de pronto el cielo se infestó de bestias que al parecer lo estaban también siguiendo_ son muchos_ dijo mientras todas las bestias lo rodeaban, eran como 300 o quizas más.

- ¿Y que sientes ahora pequeño?

- …._y en eso se lanzaron a atacarlo._ pero en ese instante se sintió el aullido de dolor de una bestia que acababa de morir.

- El no está solo, maldito_ dijo Asturia.

- Esta con nosotros_ Siguió Serra.

- Dos niñatos que buscan la muerte_ rió la única bestia que podía hablar (era el líder de todas la demás)_jajaja.

- No te burles de nosotros!_dijo Asturia atacando a la bestia con un golpe en la cara, pero esta no le afecto.

- Si, ya veo tienes grandes poderes. Eres capas de matar algunas bestias, pero no las compares conmigo…..CHIQUILLO!_y en eso le da un tremendo golpe en el estomago a Asturia y este sale volando inconciente hasta donde esta Serra.

- ASTURIA!_dijo Serra.

- ESPERA, Vete de aquí. Esto no te concierne Serra. Por favor, no quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa. No quiero que pase otra vez._dijo Trunks Recordando lo que le habían contado sobre la muerte de su madre.

- …._Serra se puso a pensar y finalmente accedió_ traeré ayuda, Por favor cuídese Mi señor_ dijo refiriéndose a él como el príncipe. Y en eso se lleva a Asturia volando.

- Bien….AHORA MIS CRIATURAS ATAQUEN AL SAIYAJIN!_gritó la bestia y todas se abalanzaron sobre Trunks. Mientras este tenía la mirada seria y muy fría.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del planeta.

- Lo hace bien Gohan, pero no lo suficiente_ y en eso Kakarotto esquiva un golpe de Gohan y le conecta un izquierdazo y este cae al piso.

- Estuve cerca_ dijo Gohan mientras jadeaba de cansancio. Pero luego se puso serio.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- No, solo que tengo un mal presentimiento._y en eso llega Goten al lugar de la batalla_ Goten ¿que haces aquí?_pero al momento de abrir la puerta se pudo sentir la energía de numerosas criaturas._ ya veo.

- Gohan ve deprisa, puede que se trate de las bestias de Raichi.

- Si, vamos Goten.

- Yo por mi cuenta iré a avisarle al Rey.

- De acuerdo_ Y el líder de Raylowden voló hasta donde el rey.

En eso Kakarotto llega donde el Rey (que se encontraba en otro planeta) y le avisa. Este deja a cargo a Kakarotto de los asuntos que el rey trataba, y se fue al planeta Real.

Cuando llegó al planeta se informó a través de los soldados que había sucedido (si después de un rato estos tarados se dieron cuenta de las bestias). Al parecer en el cuarto de portales a otros mundos (aquí se aclara la duda de cómo llega Dende a la unión), hubo una descompostura y esto originó que se abriera un portal de donde salieron esta bestias.

Al preguntar a los guardias como eran ellas, los guardias dieron las siguientes descripciones:

- Cuerpo de reptil.

- Bípedos

- Abundante pelo color plateado

- Cara de lagarto.

- Extraña armadura similar a las suyas.

Con esto el Rey supo que se trataban de las bestias de Raichi. Por lo que la descompostura solo fue una simple suposición (claro mira que justo cuando se descompuso la maquina, salieron justo las bestias con las que más cuidado tiene que tener la Unión), alguien configuró la maquina para traerlas. Seguramente el mismo de hace cuatro años.

Cuando de pronto sintieron una gran explosión que venía de muy lejos.

Serra que estaba cerca del lugar sintió más fuerte la explosión, por lo que se preocupó y fu a ver que sucedía.

- No te preocupes por mi estado…. Llévame por favor, Serra!_ dijo Asturia despertando

- No saco nada discutiendo, igual que viene el Maestro Gohan y Goten a este lugar.

En eso cerca del lugar. Gohan y Goten volaban y se encontraban con Prusia, que acababa de volver de su misión.

- Nos volvieron a engañar _ dijo el recién llegado.

- Luego hablamos de eso_ y volaron hacía Serra y Asturia.

- Maestros, Goten que bueno que llegaron._ dijo Serra

- Y Trunks_ preguntó Prusia.

- Se quedó a pelear_ dijo Asturia medio malherido. En eso se fueron al lugar de la batalla.

- Co…Co ¿Como es posible que todas la bestias hayas sido acecinados por un crío?_ dijo mirando todo en desértico lugar. Estaba lleno de bestias abatidas. Algunas sin sus extremidades otras sin sus cabezas (Realmente ni los espartanos hubiesen hecho tan buen trabajo), todas muertas. La única que quedaba era el líder, pero no por mucho.

- Te arrepentirás por lo que le hiciste a Asturia.

- No…no no….NOOOOOOOOOOO !Argh !

En ese momento llegaron los demás y quedaron perplejos ante la panorámica que se podía ver. Serra cerró los Ojos. Prusia, Asturia y Goten miraban detenidamente el ensangrentado lugar. Mientras que Gohan miraba fijamente a Trunks de una manera muy seria.

Al parecer Trunks se había desquitado de sus frustraciones con los monstruos del lugar, haciéndolos pedazos sin misericordia.

Gohan se acercó al centro del lugar de batalla.Y vio a Trunks, estaba de espalda de él, en el piso se encontraba el líder de las bestias con un gran agujero en el pecho. Luego se volteó y dijo.

- Lo siento… Maestro… No había otra salida_ dijo mirando fijamente a Gohan (Puso una cara a lo battousai el destajador) pero luego su cara cambió drásticamente y rompió a llanto_ de veras que lo siento._ pero antes de que terminara su idea llegó El rey al campo de batalla.

- Acá no ha pasado nada, es todo pueden retirarse._ Dijo el rey.

- Si, su majestad._ dijeron todos y se marcharon. Luego el rey se acerco caminando rápidamente a su hijo. Al ver a su padre, Trunks cerró los ojos pensando que este lo regañaría o lo golpearía. Pero la reacción fue demasiado contraria… LO ABRAZO FUERTEMENTE. (aunque ustedes no lo crean el vegeta de mi fanfic es bastante humano) y dijo_ los siento, hijo… esto es por mi culpa.

- …_Trunks miró al cielo mientras su padre lo abrazaba fuertemente. Miraba la intensidad del cielo y no sabía que hacer de lo asombrado que estaba. Pero luego reaccionó y empezó a sollozar y luego finalmente explotó_ PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUAAA!

Era cierto Trunks en tan solo décimas de segundos acabo con todas las bestias utilizando su poder, pero era solo un niño. Un niño que se sentía frustrado, y lo demostró en el campo de batalla donde despedazo a sus rivales. Pero Vegeta no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento para alivianar el corazón de su pequeño hijo.

Fue ahí cuando el Rey prometió pasar más tiempo con él, para que no se sintiera tan agobiado. Pero de todas maneras se verían poco. Pero esto sin duda hizo que el comportamiento que tenía Trunks cambiara mucho, ahora era más explosivo (como el Trunks chico de DBZ), por lo que su padre ahora se sentía más feliz por su hijo.

Ha pasado un año de la sinfonía de muerte impuesta por Trunks (si es que así se le puede llamar) y ambos niños se han vuelto muy fuertes. También Serra y Asturia. A Gohan le faltaba poco para romper el sello y Prusia sigue entrenando para volverse más fuerte.

Y en eso en un entrenamiento donde los seis estaban reunidos en una cámara.

- Bien niños hoy es un día muy especial_ dijo Gohan.

- ¿Por que?_ preguntaron ambos niños. Luego Gohan miró a Prusia a sus alumnos. Estaban de espectadores, en esta ocasión.

- Porque hoy tendremos una pequeña batalla.

- Ahhh, era eso. Que bien! Hace bastante tiempo que no me dejabas enfrentarme a Goten. Muy bien, prepárate a perder.

- Lo mismo digo_ Dijo Goten.

- Esperen, no les dije que pelearan entre ustedes.

- Entonces, ¿Que se supone que hagamos hermano?

- Su rival…_ dijo Gohan riendo y luego se puso serio_ SERE YOO!

- QUEEEEEE?_dijeron Asturia y Serra.

- Jo_Dijo Prusia_ prepárense a ver una muy linda batalla, espero que tomen nota.

Luego Trunks y Goten se miraron con cara de duda y Luego asistieron con la cabeza y miraron fijamente a Gohan. Y se pusieron en posición de combate. Igual Gohan.

- Batalla al 100%, sin límite de tiempo, ustedes dos contra mi_ Dijo Gohan.

- Bien _ dijeron ambos

- Esto será muy interesante_ dijo Asturia.

- Vamos tu puedes príncipe Trunks!_ dijo Serra.

- Ja_ pensó Prusia_ veamos que tan bien lo hacen.

- A la cuenta de tres_ dijo Gohan

- Uno_ dijo Trunks

- Dos_ dijo Goten

- TRES!_dijeron ambos. Y se lanzaron al ataque.

- YAAA._dijeron los tres.

.

Trunks y Goten pensaban que iban a tener una batalla entre ellos. Pero no se esperaban que su rival de turno fuera su maestro. Ambos tendrían que esforzarse al máximo para que su maestro viera el progreso de sus poderes. Sería algo muy interesante de ver para Prusia y compañía.

Gohan sabía de las habilidades de ambos. Y si sus cálculos no fallaban, en muy poco tiempo despertarían los poderes de un guerrero saiyajin. Por lo que se vio en la necesidad de luchar contra ellos, para comprobar si era cierto.

Por ahora solo queda la batalla, que promete ser interesante…..

Fin cap 3

.

...

Y que les pareció? Eh. Durante la próxima semana sacaré el cuarto capitulo.

(¿? Semana que viene?, debo estar loco, lo saco mñna mismo)

Spoiler: llega a la unión un hombre que él rey jamás pensó volver a ver. Sus poderes eran mayores a los de la última vez. Gohan se sorprende mucho con verlo y se hace buen amigo de Trunks. El próximo episodio será: **Un viejo amigo ha regresado, ¿Eres de Raylowden?**

Sayonara!


	4. Capítulo 4

** Un Viejo Amigo ha Vuelto. ¿Eres de Raylowden?**

Raw:En disculpas de la demora del capitulo tres, hice el cuatro bien rápido. Lo hice bien largo para que me den tiempo de ordenar mis ideas para el cinco. Pero no se alarmen, está bueno. Chao

...

En ese momento los tres guerreros desaparecieron del lugar.

- DESAPARECIERON!_dijo Serra.

- No_ dijo Asturia_ Solo se mueven a velocidades extremas. Nosotros no somos capaces con nuestro entrenamiento actual el poder verlos con nuestros ojos, pero si podemos seguirles el rastro si somos capaces de sentir sus Ki.

- Veo que has aprendido mucho, Asturia_ Dijo Prusia a su alumno sin perder de vista el campo de entrenamiento.

- Si

- ¿Con que sus Ki?_ pensó Serra. Y en eso la pequeña se concentro en sentir la energía de los luchadores y así pudo sentir los movimientos de ellos. Luego dijo_ ahí están, pero me es muy difícil seguirles el paso.

- Y eso que no están luchando a toda velocidad_ dijo Prusia.

- Bromea, ¿Cierto?_ Dijo Serra.

- Pero no se preocupen, cuando su entrenamiento a mi cargo acabe, ustedes podrán seguir velocidades mucho mayores, solo con la vista.

Ambos niños se asombraron con lo que les dijo su maestro, pero estaban aún más asombrados con lo que estaban presenciando. No podían creer las habilidades de los saiyajin, aunque solo estuvieran mostrando velocidad. Llegaron a pensar que eran unos monstruos. Pero Prusia no se impresionaba, él sabía de las capacidades de ellos debido a las numerosas batallas que le tocó vivir junto con Gohan, por lo que sabía que este no estaba dando toda su capacidad.

En eso en el campo, reaparece Trunks. Luego a sus espaldas reaparece Goten. Pero Gohan no se veía por ningún lado. Aún estaba moviéndose a gran velocidad.

- ¿Puedes verlo?_ Preguntó Trunks.

- Sí, pero no podría alcanzarlo_ respondió Goten.

- Yo tampoco. Lo único que ha hecho es huir de nosotros.

- Me parece que quiere probar nuestra velocidad.

- Eso debe ser_ dijo Trunks golpeando su puño contra la palma_ pero no podrá huir por siempre.

- Tendrá que atacar, en algún momento.

- Bueno habrá que sentir su ki entonces.

- Sí_ y en eso ambos se concentraron cerrando sus ojos. Empezaron a sentir el movimiento del ki de Gohan. Ellos sabían que al atacar era inevitable que disminuyera su velocidad, aunque fuera muy poco. Esperarían ese momento para atacar. En eso_ Ahí Viene, Trunks!

- Ya lo Viiiiiiiiiii!._ Dijo Trunks. En efecto, Gohan apareció al lado de ellos para darles unos golpes a los niños pero estos los esquivaron y se lanzaron al contraataque.

- Lo tenemos, Trunks_ y ambos empezaron a darle muchos golpes y patadas a grandes velocidades (al buen estilo de DBZ), pero Gohan pudo evadirlas sin problemas. Después de evadir una pata de de Goten, Gohan le conecto un zurdazo en el mentón, mandándolo a volar lejos de la pelea. Luego hizo lo mismo con Trunks, ya que este quiso darle un golpe en la cara y Gohan se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo. Antes de que Trunks recuperara la posición, le mandó un Rodillazo en el estomago mandándolo al lado de Goten. Ambos niños estaban asombrados.

- Vamos eso es todo lo que pueden hacer_ dijo Gohan.

- INCREIBLE!_Dijo Serra_ No he podido ver claramente, pero parece que el maestro Gohan tiene un poder increíble.

- Si_ pensó Prusia_ ahora que lo pienso, sus poderes han aumentado Bastante. Debe de ser por él entrenamiento con su padre. Me pregunto…. ¿Podrá zafarse de la marca?

- Son muy buenos_ Dijo Asturia_ Espero que estés viendo esto, Serra ya que te va a servir para que apre….

- VAMOS PRINCIPE TRUNKS NO SE DEJE GANAR ASI! USTED PUEDE!

- No me has escuchado ¿cierto?_ Dijo Asturia mientras le corría una gota por la cabeza. Pero en eso los dos niños se ponían de pie.

- Vaya, si que eres fuerte. Ese ataque me dolió un poco._Dijo Trunks.

- Pues a mi tampoco me dolió mucho_ dijo Goten.

- Bueno, ya me lo esperaba. Y que, ¿No van a atacarme otra vez?_dijo Gohan.

- Es obvio que no le ganaremos sin un plan_ dijo Goten a Trunks.

- Cierto, se me ha ocurrido uno.

- Pues, te escucho_ Dijo Goten mientras Trunks le explicaba rápidamente de que se trataba su plan_ Ya veo. Si es que puedes realizarlo, hagámoslo!

- Menos charla y más acción_ Dijo Gohan mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- Bien Goten, Prepárate.

- Estoy listo._ y en eso Trunks Sale al ataque mientras Goten permanece parado en su sitio.

- No lo haces mal Trunks_ decía Gohan mientras intercambiaba golpes con el pequeño saiyajin.

- Recién estoy empezando. AHORA GOTEN!_ Y Goten empezó a lanzar energía hacia en lugar donde estaban peleando Gohan y Trunks. Gohan estaba ocupado esquivando los ataques de Trunks, mientras este último hacía la mayor cantidad de tiempo hasta que los rayos de energía impactaran en el objetivo. Justo milésimas de segundo antes de que los rayos impactaran, Trunks dejo de atacar y escapó a toda velocidad de ese sitio. La explosión fue grandísima. Y en eso, en otro lugar de la cámara, Gohan había escapado del ataque a gran velocidad.

- Han formulado un buen plan, aunque muy simple y predecible_ pensó Gohan mientras veía el humo que salía de la explosión_ Les hará falta más que eso para derrotarme_ y justo en eso, Goten que había terminado su ataque, apareció por detrás de Gohan. Para sorpresa de este_ ¿¡PERO QUE!

- Toma esto!_dijo goten a Gohan mientras daba un fuerte golpe, pero Gohan lo detuvo. Luego Gohan lanzo energía con la mano a Goten, y este con su velocidad logró evadirla. Y luego desapareció.

- Vamos Goten. Se donde estas, no puedes esconderte._dijo Gohan.

- No debería preocuparte tanto por él_ dijo Trunks. Luego Gohan volteó a ver. Estaba a espaldas de la explosión donde aún había humo. Luego el humo empezó a dispersarse y Gohan pudo observar mejor aquel sitio. Para su sorpresa estaba Trunks, con ambas manos estiradas hacía los lados y con las piernas en también estiradas.

- ¡¿¡QUEEEEE!_dijo Gohan_ No hay manera, es imposible. Aún es muy pequeño como para hacerlo.

- SORPRENDENTE_ dijo Prusia, y luego pensó_ son un dúo formidable. Primer Trunks ataco frontalmente a Gohan, luego Goten contraataco con energía. Un plan simple, pero no estaba terminado. Sabían que no iba a ser suficiente con eso. Luego Goten encontró a Gohan y lo distrajo por un momento, con el fin de que no encontrara la posición de Trunks. Después este se introdujo dentro de la nube de humo preparar su ataque. Trunks no quería que Gohan lo viera con esa posición de ataque y por eso se refugió en el humo. Ahora Trunks está listo para atacar. Aunque me sorprende que pueda hacerlo a tan corta edad.

- Maestro, ¿a que se refiere el maestro Gohan?_pregunto Asturia.

- Si maestro, díganos_ continuó Serra.

- Esperen y verán_ respondió Prusia.

- ¡TECNICA…_empezó Trunks mientras Gohan aún lo miraba de espaldas.

- No creo que lo mantenga._dijo Gohan.

- …DEL RESPLANDOR…._ Siguió Trunks.

- O no, Va enserio_ dijo Gohan.

- FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!_terminó Trunks. Mientras Una Inmensa ráfaga de energía se veía por el cielo directo hacia Gohan. Este último no sabía bien que hacer ya que esa energía, ya que esta podía destruir por completo la cámara donde peleaban (cada cámara es una dimensión diferente). Pero justo en eso la gran energía explotó de una manera impactante.

- Que gran explosión!_ dijo Asturia mientras se cubría la cara debido al fuerte impacto que ocasionó la ráfaga en el lugar.

- No pensé jamás en que estos niños tuvieran habilidades tan monstruosas_ dijo Serra impresionada.

- Obviamente mis alumnos no saben bien lo que pasó_ Pensó Prusia impresionado por la situación.

- Que bien, parece que le diste Trunks….¿No lo habrás matado verdad?

- No, pero algo no anda bien Goten._dijo Trunks jadeando de cansancio.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Yo calcule que la explosión que hiciera mi ataque fuera mucho más fuerte.

- Ahora que lo dices, a mi me dio esa misma impresión_ Dijo Goten tratando se sentir el ki de su hermano. Pero cuando se esparció el humo de la explosión, pudieron ver que Gohan estaba con ambas manos al frente, al parecer había detenido el ataque.

- ¡NO ES POSIBLE!, ¿Cómo fue que no recibió daño?_Gritó Trunks sorprendido ante la hazaña de su maestro.

- Wow; mi hermano es muy fuerte_ Dijo Goten sonriendo.

- Este no es el momento para reír, Goten_ Dijo Trunks.

- Si.

- Eso fue peligroso_ pensó Gohan_ si hubiese esquivado el ataque, la cámara hubiese sido destruida. Hice bien en disiparlo con mi ki._Luego Gohan dijo_ Ya es hora de acabar con esto.

- O no!, nos va a atacar_ Dijo Goten, pero ya era tarde. Gohan ya estaba a sus espaldas y en eso le conectó un codazo en el cuello. Por lo que Goten cae inconciente al suelo.

- GOTEN!_Gritó Trunks_ ¿pero que?

- No te distraigas nunca en un combate_ dijo Gohan, que había aparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a Trunks. El pequeño intentó golpear a su maestro, pero este lo detuvo el golpe y le dio un Golpe en el estomago.

- No…puede…ser…¿Cómo?_decía Trunks mientras caía al piso, inconciente.

- Listo. Finalmente acabó_ dijo Gohan.

- NOOO, HAN LASTIMADO AL PRINCIPE TRUNKS, Y A GOTEN_ Dijo Serra preocupada.

- Tranquilízate_ dijo Prusia_ solo están inconcientes.

Prusia se dirigió hacia Gohan caminando, lo mismo hicieron Asturia y Serra. Prusia sabía que Gohan había tenido que esforzarse más de la cuenta para ganarles a los chicos. Mientras Asturia y Serra veían el estado de los sayajines, Prusia se acercó a Gohan para aclarar algunas dudas.

- Veo que tuviste algunos problemas en la batalla, Eh Gohan_ Dijo Prusia.

- Si, algunos. Tuve que ocupar más energía de lo planeado para vencerlos. Pero parece que me pasé un poco de la cuenta_ Dijo Gohan mientras miraba a Trunks y Goten inconcientes.

- Eso veo, pero el último ataque de Trunks fue algo impensado.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Cometí un error al subestimarlos, pero era de suponerse que serían duros de vencer. Jamás pensé que Trunks dominaría en resplandor final a los 6 años. Fue peligroso, porque pudo destruir todo el lugar. Pero al final pude disipar su ataque. Al parecer ambos chicos tiene las mismas fuerzas.

- Si eso también creo yo. Espero que no les hayas hecho daño, recuerda uno es hijo del líder y el otro es el príncipe.

- Lo sé_ Dijo Gohan un poco preocupado_ No quiero pensar en lo que me harían mi Padre y el Rey si los lastimo en serio.

- Yo tampoco_ dijo también un poco preocupado imaginándose la situación, pero luego cambió el tema_ apropósito, Gohan.

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo va lo tuyo?

- Pues…_ Dijo Gohan tocándose la parte de atrás del cuello_ En cualquier momento podría romperse la marca. Pero por ahora tengo mis habilidades aún limitadas.

- Ya veo_ dijo Prusia pensativo_ No me imagino cuanto poder podrás expulsar cuando rompas la marca, si ya así tienes un ki inalcanzable.

- Si es que la rompo, estaría más cerca de los poderes del Rey, y de los de mi Padre.

- Eso si que es aterrador_ Dijo Prusia imaginándose estos tres guerreros con sus máximos poderes. Ciertamente el universo se haría un lugar muy pequeño para estos Ki tan grandes.

- Bueno por lo pronto hay que llevar a estos dos a un lugar para que descansen _dijo Gohan.

- Bueno vamos._dijo Prusia.

Gohan tomo a Trunks y Goten, y salieron de la cámara junto con los demás. Luego se dirigieron hacia el castillo del rey.

Al verlos cerca del castillo, los guardias salieron a recibirlos.

- Buenas tardes, Maestro Gohan y Maestro Prusia_ dijo el jefe de la guardia.

- Buenas tardes_ dijeron ambos maestros. Pero luego el jefe de la guardia vio a Trunks y Goten inconcientes y se alarmo bastante.

- DIOS!, HAN HERIDO AL PRINCIPE Y AL HERMANO DEL MAESTRO!

- Tranquilícense, solo están durmiendo_ Dijo Prusia.

- OH, Que bueno_ dijo el Jefe aliviado.

- Con su permiso, los dejaremos en alguna habitación para que descansen.

- Si claro. Adelante_ Dijo el jefe de la guardia_ ABRAN LAS PUERTAS!_ y en eso las enormes puertas del castillo se abrieron y las seis personas pasaron_ Maestro Gohan. La habitación que más le gusta al príncipe Trunks es la que está al fondo y a la derecha, la nº 10003.

- ¿10003? Entendido_ dijo Gohan y luego pensó_ Cada ves que vengo al castillo pienso que cualquier hotel de la unión se queda chiquito ante esta tremenda fortaleza._ Ah por cierto, toma_ y le tira un pequeño bolso al jefe_ por favor dáselo a Trunks cuando despierte.

- Muy Bien, señor.

Entraron a la habitación. Y era realmente impresionante. La pieza era enorme, y tenía todo tipo de aparatos electrónicos y juguetes de niño. Además de baño y cocina, y el techo era de cristal polarizado y podía verse el firmamento en esa habitación.

Asturia y Serra quedaron impresionados con la "10003". Al parecer Gohan y Prusia ya habían visto piezas similares dentro del castillo.

- Bueno, aquí el dejo por un rato_ dijo Gohan acostando a Goten en una cama y a Trunks en otra.

- Bueno después pasaremos por ellos,….Eh?_dijo Prusia mientras sonaba el rastreador de Gohan.

- Es para mí_ dijo Gohan, mientras revisaba su rastreador para ver para que lo necesitaban.

- ¿Qué dice el mensaje? Maestro_ preguntó Asturia.

- Al parecer tenemos que ir al centro de naves espaciales. Llega una visita que el Rey desea ver y pide lo vallamos a recibir._dijo Gohan mientras Prusia podía imaginarse de quien se trataba.

- ¿De quien se trata?_ preguntó Serra.

- Paciencia. Cuando estemos allá, lo verán._dijo Gohan acariciando la cabeza de ambos estudiantes de Prusia.

- De acuerdo_ Dijo Serra y luego se enrojeció un poco_ …pero… ¿Puedo hacer algo antes?

- ¿De que se trata?_preguntó

- Quiero darle un beso de buenas noches al príncipe!_dijo Serra riendo. Todos se fueron de espaldas.

- No hay caso contigo, ¿cierto?_Dijo Asturia mientras sacaba de la habitación a Serra arrastrándola por le cuello, mientras los dos maestros reían.

- Bueno, ya vamos que se nos hace tarde._dijo Gohan.

- OK_ Y los cuatro salieron del castillo y se fueron volando hacia el centro de naves, dejando a Trunks y Goten en el castillo.

Paso un rato, como unos 45 minutos, cuando Trunks se despertó. No sabía que había sucedido después del combate. Miró a Goten, estaba dormido. Por lo general, a Goten le costaba mucho más que a Trunks despertarse, por lo que este ultimo decidió ayudar a su amigo.

- Oye Goten, despierta_ dijo Trunks azotándole la cabeza contra la almohada _Vaya, realmente duermes pesado. Mmmmmm…Ah, ya se_ y en eso fue a la cocina y sacó un pastel que había en el refri y se dirigió al dormitorio. Pero se sorprendió a ver que Goten no estaba en su cama, non sabía a donde había ido. Luego pudo ver, en cámara lenta, como Goten se abalanzaba sobre él_ ¿COMO?, ¿De donde has salido?.

- PASSSSSTEEEEELLL!_dijo Goten.

- Ya lo sabía _Rió Trunks, y se quitó del medio justo antes que Goten impactara con él, haciéndolo chocar con la pared.

- AYAYAYAY, ¡¿Por que lo hiciste Trunks, que no vez que me dolió?¡

- Tu tuviste la culpa Goten_ dijo Trunks riendo luego miró la pared y dijo_ mira lo que hiciste Goten, rompiste la pared de la pieza.

- Perdona, no fue mi intención_ dijo Goten riendo.

- Bueno no importa_ dijo Trunks sonriendo_ pero ¿Dónde estará el maestro ahora?

- No sé

- Entonces preguntémosle a la guardia.

- Esta bien,…pero Trunks.

- Y ahora que pasa Goten.

- ¿Es que nadie se va a comer el pastel?_dijo Goten haciendo que Trunks se vaya de espalda.

- Mmm esta bien comételo deprisa.

- WOW, gracias.

En eso, ya los dos Raylowden y los dos alumnos habían llegado al centro de naves espaciales. Una especie de aeropuerto gigantesco donde operaban naves a diferentes planetas de la unión. Había mucha gente, gente que llegaba y gente que se iba, realmente no sabían como iban a encontrar al visitante.

- Dios, se ve mucha gente_ Dijo Serra impresionada.

- Es verdad. Esto solo retrasará nuestra búsqueda. _Dijo Prusia.

- Maestro Gohan, ¿Usted no puede localizarlo por medio de su ki?_ Preguntó Asturia.

- No puedo hacer eso, ya que el individuo que buscamos tiene su ki desaparecido, y no puedo por esto hacer contacto con él._Respondió Gohan.

- Pero ¿Por qué lo hace?_ Preguntó Serra.

- Para no despertar las sospechas de alguien_ respondió Gohan_ recuerden que esto es un centro de naves, llegan personas de todas partes de la unión. Puede haber muchos tipos de gente, como enemigos de nuestro reino. ¿Entienden?

- Claro_ dijo Serra_ si estos enemigos que se encuentran escondidos sienten una presencia muy fuerte que no sea conocida, puede provocar sospechas en ellos.

- Cierto_ dijo Prusia_ y recuerden que estamos haciendo un trabajo secreto, por lo que nadie debe de tener sospechas.

- Bien entonces a buscar!_dijo Serra.

- ¿Cuándo fue que se volvió tan lista?_pensó Asturia y luego dijo_ bueno vamos a buscarlo.

- Oye Gohan, Tengo una impresión. Pero dime, ¿De quien se trata?

- Ya te lo dije antes, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. Además no quiero que Serra lo sepa antes de tiempo_ dijo Gohan sonriendo_ ¿Entiendes?

- …_y claro que había entendido, supo de golpe de quien se trataba y dijo_ Bueno, será como tu digas. Aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vino por ultima vez.

- Sí, por eso el rey necesita verlo_ dijo Gohan.

- Maestros dejen de hablar y busquemos al tipo ese_ dijo Serra.

- Bien_ dijo Gohan_ Manos a la obra.

Justo en eso Goten se había terminado el pastel,…una pierna de cordero,….un gran pedazo de carne,…como 3 docenas de huevos (el muy bestia se los comió crudos),… unos helados,….un poco de Fruta de bajativo…..más carne para pasar el gusto dulce de las frutas,…más Fruta para pasar el gustó salado de la carne, bueno prácticamente…SE LO COMIÖ TODO! Pero cuando salió de la pieza y se empezó a dirigir a otras habitaciones Trunks lo agarra y le dice:

- ¿No crees que ya es demasiado?_dijo Trunks algo serio.

- Pero Trunks, aún tengo hambre_ dijo Goten tocándose el estomago.

- Bueno, después te invito a algo_ dijo Trunks sonriendo_ Vamos a la guardia a preguntar por tu hermano.

- Bueno_ y ambos fueron a la entrada del castillo donde estaba el jefe de la guardia.

- Hola!, como está señor guardia.

- OHH, pero que sorpresa que haya despertado tan pronto Príncipe Trunks _dijo el jefe Guardia.

- Jaja, No ha cambiado en nada señor_ dijo Goten riendo.

- Por favor, ya les he dicho que solo díganme Mark.

- De acuerdo_ dijo Trunks riendo_ Apropósito…Mark…¿Sabes a donde fue el maestro Gohan y los demás?

- Claro, fueron al centro de naves a buscar un visitante que el Rey desea ver.

- ¿un visitante?, que raro. Mi papá nunca me lo dijo…. Como sea, iremos para haya.

- Espere príncipe_ dice el jefe sacando un bolso y dándoselo al príncipe_ esto es de parte del maestro Gohan.

- ¿Qué será?_ y en eso Trunks saca un turbante y unos lentes_ aaahhaaaahhh, como ¿de nuevo?

- Jaja, son los mismos del año pasado_ rió Goten.

- Bueno que más da_ dijo Trunks poniéndose el turbante y los lentes_ gracias por todo Mark_ dijo Trunks mientras ambos sayajines se elevaban del suelo_ adiós.

- Chao Mark, nos vemos.

- Adiós_ dijo el jefe de la guardia.

- Mark….Digo señor, los niños se han acabado toda la comida de la 10003._dijo un soldado.

- ¿QUEEEEE?, Pero si era comida como para un mes._ dijo Mark…digo el jefe de la guardia y luego pensó_ bueno los sayajines comen bastante_ y finalmente dijo_ bueno solo llenen de nuevo el refri.

- SI MARK…DIGO SEÑOR._dijeron algunos soldados.

Luego de esto los niños ya se dirigían volando hacia el centro de naves.

Por otra parte el rey se encontraba muy ocupado en su oficina atendiendo algunos asuntos cuando.

- Mi señor, el maestro Kakarotto ha venido a verlo._dijo una voz por una computadora que se encontraba al lado del Rey.

- Bien dígale que pase._y en eso entra Kakarotto con su uniforme de líder (típica armadura saiyajin, similar a la de Gohan y Prusia solo que dorada y con hombreras más grandes, con telas negras, rastreador y capa azules).

- He venido a comunicarle que Gohan y los otros ya están el centro.

- Ya veo_ dijo Vegeta algo serio_ pero esa información me la pudo haber comunicado cualquier otra persona. ¿Por qué viniste en especial tú, Kakarotto?

- Quería preguntarle sobre la visita que tendremos.

- Supongo que ya lo notaste, se trata de un antiguo miembro de Raylowden, a uno que yo jamás pensé que volvería a ver.

- Ya se de quien se trata, ¿Pero será seguro que venga?

- No te preocupes, solo será una visita temporal. Además él ha aumentado sus poderes así que dudo que sea una amenaza.

- Si es así, me retiro.

- Espera Kakarotto_ en eso el líder se voltea a ver. Aún así, hay enemigos cerca. Mucha cautela.

- Ya lo se_ dijo y se fue de la oficina del rey.

En eso, Trunks y Goten ya habían llegado al centro de naves, pero en una parte diferente a los demás. Estaban sorprendidos por la descomunal cantidad de gente que había en el centro.

- Debe ser temporada alta_ dijo Goten.

- Si, eso debe ser…Oye Goten mira a ese señor que esta ahí, Que espada tan genial tiene.

- Woooow, si ya lo vi. Pero ¿Qué es ese instrumento que trae al costado?

- No lo se, vamos a observar más de cerca.

- Bien_ Y en eso ambos niños se metieron en medio de la multitud para ver más de cerca de este misterioso señor. En eso cuando se acercaron. Un bandido trató de robarle su cartera a una señora.

UN LADRON!_gritó la señora. Pero era muy tarde, el ladrón ya había cogido su cartera. Mientras el ladrón corría, unos policías lo perseguían. Esto llamó la atención del misterioso individuo al que Trunks y Goten admiraban. Pero para la gran sorpresa de los niños, este individuo se desplazó a gran velocidad, pasando inadvertido entre la gente. Y justo cuando llegó a espaldas del ladrón, bastó con un solo toque en el cuello para que este cayera inconciente en piso. Luego regreso a toda velocidad la misma posición y lugar donde estaba en un principio, como si no se hubiese movido. Fue tan rápido que nadie noto que había sucedido. Nadie, excepto los dos pequeños Sayajines.

- Viste eso, Trunks.

- Claro que lo vi. Ese tipo es increíble Goten.

- Si, vamos a preguntarle quien es. No es común ver gente así en nuestro reino a excepción de los militares y del grupo Raylowden.

- Es verdad. Esta bien, vamos_ y los dos niños se acercaron al señor misterioso (emmmm bueno ya no tan misterioso para algunos lectores)._ Hola señor.

- …_El tipo quedó mirando a Trunks, realmente el chico se veía extraño con su turbante y sus lentes_ emmm Hola chico.

- Señor es usted increíble, como tumbó al ladrón en solo décimas de segundo._dijo Goten.

- ¿QUEEE?_dijo impresionado el señor_ ¿acaso pudieron verme?

- Claro que si. Señor, es usted muy rápido_ dijo Trunks.

- No lo había notado_ pensó el señor_ No sabía que estaba siendo observado por unos chicos tan increíbles._ Oigan, y por casualidad, ¿nadie más me vio?

- No lo creo, todos aquí son seres normales_ dijo Trunks.

- Señor, ¿y que hace usted aquí?

- Nada en especial. Por ahora solo me dedicaba a esperar a alguien que iba a venir por mi, pero ya se ha retrazado bastante.

- Bueno nosotros estamos buscando a unas personas también_ dijo Goten y en eso le empezó a crujir el estomago_ Oye Trunks ¿no habrá alguna tienda de comida por aquí?

- Es verdad, te prometí que comeríamos más tarde_ dijo trunks rascándose la cabeza_ en fin….Señor ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?

- Bueno la verdad es que….

- Vamos no sea malo. Tenemos el dinero para pagar una gran cena, así que no le de pena!_dijo Goten riendo.

- Bueno. De acuerdo. Supongo que como no han venido por mi, es porque deben estar buscándome aún. No les hará daño buscar un poco más.

- Oíste eso Trunks. Nos va a acompañar.

- Siiiii; que bien!

- ¿Trunks?_pensó el señor_ estoy seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre antes._en eso dijo_ Bueno en fin, vamos a comer.

Y los tres fueron a buscar algún lugar donde pudieran saciar el hambre de Goten (Es una búsqueda casi sin sentido).

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del centro de naves.

- ¿Sentiste eso?_ preguntó Gohan a Prusia.

- Claro, sentí una presencia que se movía a gran velocidad_ dijo Prusia.

- Yo también pude sentirla_ dijo Serra.

- Y yo, pero solo fue por un instante._dijo Asturia.

- Cierto, la presencia vino de aquel sitio_ Dijo Prusia.

- Entonces, hay que darse prisa._dijo Gohan. Y los cuatro apresuraron su búsqueda dirigiéndose hacia donde sintieron la presencia.

Mientras en un gran restaurante, en una gran mesa, comían Trunks y el señor,…..Porque Goten no comía…ENGULLÍA.

- veintitrés, veinticuatro, veinticinco…._ contaba un mozo los platos de Goten.

- Oye pequeño, ¿Tú amigo siempre come de esa manera?

- No, a veces tiene más apetito.

- Debes estar bromeando, chaval_ dijo el señor y luego miró detenidamente a Goten y sabía que había visto su rostro en alguna parte, luego pensó_ ese rostro me es familiar…._luego dijo_ ¿no te quitaras ese disfraz para comer?.

- Emmmm; no gracias así estoy bien_ dijo Trunks un poco nervioso por si alguien notaba de quien se trataba realmente él.

De vuelta con Gohan y Compañía.

- No debe estar lejos de aquí_ dijo Prusia.

- Maestro Gohan, ¿Cómo se supone que es el sujeto que buscamos?_ Pregunto Serra (vaya hasta que a alguien se le ocurre preguntar…. ¿no lo creen?)

- Bueno….Es un tipo alto de piel muy blanca, sus ojos son negros y su cabello rojo.

- ¿Y DICE QUE PERTENECE A RAYLOWDEN?_ preguntó Serra.

- Mira por eso no quería decírtelo, ahora he arruinado la sorpresa.

- Esto va a se genial…genial…genial…genial._decía Serra muy emocionada. Prusia sonreía ya que sabía cual sería la reacción de la niña.

- Ejem!, maestros parece que Goten y Trunks están comiendo un pequeño aperitivo en ese restaurante._ dijo Asturia apuntado a un Gran local con su dedo._... Con alguien de las características que usted me ha dado.

- Es cierto. Es él!_ dijo Gohan.

- Entremos_ dijo Prusia. Y los cuatro entraron al restaurante y se acercaron a la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados. En eso Goten Trató de hablar, pero tenía un gran trozo de carne atravesado en la boca. Cuando tragó se dispuso a hablar.

- Hola Gohan, ¿Quieres comer? Esto esta delicioso.

- ¿Gohan?_ dijo el señor mientras se daba vuelta para ver si era efectivamente quien el pensaba quien era.

- Vaya, Mucho tiempo sin vernos_ dijo Gohan.

- Un Gusto, Yo soy Prusia.

- ES ÉL! ES ÉL! ES ÉL! ES ÉL!_ dijo Serra_ el héroe más famoso de mi Planeta._ luego se sonrojó por su euforia y dijo_ lo siento mi nombre es Serra.

- Y yo soy Asturia, Maestro _dijo el chico (se le acostumbra decir maestro a todo miembro de Raylowden.)

- ¿Cómo? ¿ya lo conocen?_ Preguntó Goten.

- Así es_ dijo Gohan_ el es a quien hemos estado buscando este último rato.

- Ya veo, ósea tú eres el hermano de Gohan_ Dijo el señor.

- Así es, señor.

- ¿lo han estado buscando?_dijo Trunks en voz baja y luego dijo normalmente_ ¿Ósea que usted es la visita que espera mi padre?

- ¿Tu Padre?_ Dijo el señor. Después recordó como se llamaba el chico y luego dijo sorprendido_ NO ME DIGAN QUE ESTE PEQUEÑO ES EL HIJO DEL REY VEGETA.

- Así es_ dijo Serra_ ¿no es lindo?

- Él es príncipe y único heredero al trono de la unión Vejita, el es el Príncipe Trunks!_dijo Asturia.

- Oye no me quites protagonismo en las presentaciones, Asturia_ dijo Serra enfadada.

- Lo siento, pero eres demasiado superficial para esto._respondió Asturia. En eso Trunks miró que no viniese nadie, y entonces se saco los lentes y el turbante, para que el señor pudiera ver su rostro.

- Solo dígame Trunks_ dijo Trunks sonriendo y dándole la mano. El señor sonrió ante tal gesto.

- Mucho Gustó…..Soy Tapión….Guerrero Raylowden del Planeta Konats…Para servirte.

.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en un día. Un entrenamiento especial, una visita increíble, etc.

Pero al parecer este guerrero sabe muchas cosas. Cosas que le interesaban a rey Vegeta, he ahí el motivo de su visita.

El rey Vegeta sabe que Tapión posee un gran poder. Un poder que les servirá de aliado para las futuras batallas que se avecinan.

Fin cap 4


	5. Capítulo 5

**El Despertar de los Guerreros**

Raw: Acá va el 5 capitulo.

...

Tapion resultó ser la visita que esperaba el rey Vegeta. Una visita que jamás pensó volver a tener. Todo porque en él habitaban suficientes criaturas malignas como para destruir gran parte del reino del rey, tenía miedo que se liberaran. Por ello, el mismo rey se encargó de darle misiones fuera de la unión, para que así no fuera un problema para ellos. Pero no fue solo a esas misiones fuera, sino que lo acompaño uno de los más antiguos miembros de Raylowden que había en la actualidad: El maestro Persia.

**Introducción a Persia (una pequeña referencia para que sepan mas o menos quien es este tipo: **

**Persia era un guerrero de cabellos oscuros y ojos morados, y piel bien blanca. Era del mismo planeta del cual venían Prusia y Asturia (era de suponerse, ¿cierto? Estos nombres medios ridículos para unos e interesantes para otros solo se me pudieron ocurrir a mí, jeje), pero era más que eso. Era especialista en control de bestias malignas. Podía suprimir el ki de bestias inferiores sin matarlas y sellar gran parte de ki maligno de bestias fuertes.**

**Fue él, junto a algunos sacerdotes del planeta Konats, los que crearon la manera de sellar poderosas bestias dentro del cuerpo de Tapion, poco tiempo antes que nacieran Trunks y Goten, cuando aún se vivía la Guerra de la unión contra las bestias de Raichi. Lo logró hacer combinando su habilidad con la ocarina legendaria del planeta Konats, de esta manera tocando la melodía de la ocarina, las bestias quedaban selladas en su interior. Esta fue una de las claves de la victoria sobre el imperio de Raichi (que aún intenta reaparecer con su hatch).**

**También mediante tratamientos y experiencias en misiones, logro hacer que Tapión ganara resistencia a las bestias contenidas en su interior. Por lo que ya no era una amenaza. Pero quedaba estrictamente prohibido (prohibido por el rey) volver a absorber bestias (el rey no quería que Tapion muriese debido a esto ni tampoco que el reino se destruyese,). Más explícitamente, la técnica de sellado de criaturas malignas se utilizó con el fin de evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios, para disminuir el numero de victimas de bandos aliados.**

**También hay que decir que este maestro Raylowden fue tutor de Prusia hace ya algunos años. Fue el primero que le enseño a pelear y a usar su ki de una manera correcta.**

(Volviendo a la historia)

Ya en el castillo del Rey (castillo, palacio, fuerte, lo que sea). Los seis individuos acompañaron a Tapion hasta la sala del Rey. Mientras caminaban, Tapion les contó a los niños como él se había hecho un Raylowden, algunas de sus misiones y el porque de su alejamiento de la Unión.

- Ya veo_ Dijo Asturia_ entonces Ud. Se marchó de la Unión a hacer misiones en otras partes del universo, para poder controlar a esos demonios internos.

- Así es_ Sonrió Tapion al pequeño niño_ Ahora que he aprendido a controlar a las bestias de mi interior, puedo volver a la Unión. Claro que de vez en cuando.

- ¿De vez en cuando?_ Preguntó Goten.

- Bueno, La verdad es que nunca se sabe… Apropósito, tu te llamas Serra, ¿No es así?

- Emmm, si Maestro_ Dijo Serra un poco nerviosa al ver a uno de los héroes más reconocidos de su planeta.

- Veo que eres de Konats también_ Dijo Tapion acariciándole la cabeza. Pero algo hizo que se pusiera serio. Al acariciarla pudo sentir una extraña energía._ …Dime ¿por casualidad eres de la familia de sacerdotes de Konats?

- Wow, ¿Cómo lo sabe?_dijo impresionada Serra.

- Me lo suponía_ pensó Tapion mientras sonreía_ Sea extraña energía es muy inusual, incluso en mi planeta. A pesar que es solo una niña, tiene un gran poder. Seguro que Prusia ya se ha dado cuenta.

- También lo sentiste, no puedo equivocarme_ dijo Prusia.

- Bueno, solo espero que hagas un gran trabajo _dijo Tapion, mientras recuperaba la sonrisa.

- No te Preocupes_ Dijo Prusia. Luego se acercó, y le dijo muy despacio_ me he informado sobre sus habilidades, y sobre su ascendencia. Ya verás que se volverá más fuerte.

- Ya lo creo_ dijo Tapion.

- Como les gusta quitar protagonismo_ dijo Gohan_ Como sea, ya llegamos a la sala.

En eso llegaron a la enorme puerta de la entrada de la sala. Estaba custodiada por dos guardias.

- Pero si son los maestros Gohan y Prusia_ dijo un guardia_ Maestros, ¿Vienen a hablar con el Rey?

- Nosotros no_ Dijo Gohan_ Pero él si.

- Increíble…Tiempo sin verlo, Maestro Tapion.

- Cierto, Pero ya veras que me veras por estos lugares más seguido.

- Me alegro._en eso se abre la gran puerta_ Puede pasar.

- Gracias:

En eso, Tapion entra y la puerta se cierra, dejando a los seis individuos iniciales expectantes.

- Yo quiero ser como él_ Dijo Serra.

- Bueno eso es todo, por hoy pueden irse si quieren._dijo Prusia.

- Bien, entonces me iré a la casa de mi tía a tomar té_ dijo Serra.

- ¿En esa casa te estas quedando a vivir mientras estudias para ser Raylowden?_preguntó Goten.

- Si_ respondió.

- Yo voy_ dijo Goten.

- Emm, Bueno Yo también voy._dijo Asturia ante el asombro de todos_... BUENO Y QUE, de vez en cuando hay que ser sociable. ¿no es así?

- Ustedes maestros, ¿no vienen?

- No gracias_ dijo Gohan_ Tengo trabajo que hacer acá en el castillo.

- Yo tampoco puedo_ Dijo Prusia_ Tengo que organizar la guardia de hoy que vigilará el castillo de noche.

- Ya veo_ Dijo Serra.

- ¿Dónde queda tu casa, Serra?_ Preguntó Goten.

- Cerca de aquí, en la ciudad central. ¿No viene Príncipe Trunks?_ dijo Serra sonriendo.

- …_Pero Trunks estaba mirando fijamente la puerta de la sala del Rey_ Ehhh. Disculpa, creo que no puedo ir.

- EHHHH? POR QUE NO?_en eso Goten agarra a Serra de un brazo Y Asturia la agarra del otro.

- Mejor vamos_ dijo Asturia mientras veía fijamente a Trunks y luego pensó_ Te deseo suerte Trunks. Ojala que él pueda ser el hermano que nunca tuviste.

- Mira que tengo mucha hambre_ dijo Goten mientras se la llevaban.

- ¿Pero si acabas de comer?... Oigan esperen…TRUNKS!_En eso se llevan a Serra y Trunks queda ahí mirando fijamente la puerta mientras los dos maestros Raylowden también se retiraban.

- Quizá Tapion pueda ayudar a Trunks en lo que yo nunca pude._dijo Gohan a Prusia.

- Es muy posible. Pero aún así, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo este aquí.

- Solo espero que suceda lo mejor para él.

- No,… Para ambos.

En eso se quedo Trunks solo, mirando la puerta y esperando a que saliera, que saliera esa persona tan increíble que fue capaz de llamar su atención.

Lo que no sabía Trunks, era que Tapion tampoco tuvo un pasado muy grato. Cuando luchaban contra las bestias demoníacas del planeta Konats, Se entregó dos ocarinas y dos espadas sagradas, a unos guerreros elegidos, Uno de ellos era Tapion y el otro su pequeño hermano.

Las bestias eran prácticamente infinitas, nadie sabía de donde salían y quien las había traído, pero con la ayuda de la melodía del planeta Konats tocada con las ocarinas legendarias, hacían que las bestias se debilitaran y finalmente las daban de baja con sus espadas.

Pero esto cambio, mediante una especie de conjuro, las bestias se volvieron mucho más fuertes y numerosas por lo que sus esfuerzos eran prácticamente en vano. Fue por eso que Konats solicitó ayuda a la orden de la Unión Vejita y el rey personalmente encargó la misión al maestro Persia, ya que sus estudios consistían en la manera de sellar energías negativas o suprimirlas sin necesidad de una pelea.

Dicho y hecho, el maestro Persia se dirigió al planeta Konats para ayudar a detener la amenaza. Tuvo suerte al encontrar a Tapion y a su hermano aún con vida. Les explicó la forma más rápida y segura de salvar su mundo. La forma consistía en sellar a las bestias dentro de sus cuerpos, con tal de que la energía maligna quedase encerrada y jamás pueda salir, pero esto podría traerles la muerte si es que no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportarlo. Ambos hermanos aceptaron. Pero se necesitaba de las ocarinas y de las espadas para debilitar lo más posible a las bestias antes de ser selladas. Por lo que los tres recorrieron Konats para sellar las bestias.

En tan solo 5 días, redujeron el 95 % de las bestias. El cansancio en los tres era evidente, sobretodo en los Konatianos. Pero en eso aparece una bestia gigantesca de la nada (más fea que hellboy, pero del mismo estilo), que empezó a absorber a las bestias restantes. Al final solo quedaba ella.

Los tres ya estaban cansados, no tenían fuerzas para absorberla. En eso la bestia se lanzó sobre Tapion, para absorber el poder de las bestias que estaba en su interior. Ante esto su hermano se abalanzo sobre él, y terminó siendo herido de muerte. Ante esto la bestia lo absorbe a él primero, no dejando nada del pequeño Konatiano.

Ante la furia y dolor por la perdida de su pequeño hermano, Tapion sufre una transformación demoníaca, le salen alas de demonio, los colmillos le crecen y sus ojos se vuelven rojos (vaya muy original ¿no?). Y curiosamente en vez de atacarlo, se pone a tocar la melodía de su planeta. En eso la bestia se debilita. Y con su último esfuerzo, Persia encierra a la bestia dentro de Tapion.

Desde entonces, Tapion y su hermano son considerados héroes de su planeta. Claro que no Termina ahí. Persia le enseña a Tapion a controlar a las bestias y a sellarlas por su propia cuenta, por eso fue aceptado en Raylowden como miembro activo por el Rey.

Como ya lo dije fue pieza clave en la victoria sobre el imperio de Raichi, Ya que sus batallas, fueron las únicas donde no se sacrificaron vidas y el campo de batalla quedaba intacto.

Después vendría el porque de su salida de la Unión (ya lo he mencionado en capítulos anteriores)

Después de este tremendo Flash back (me cansé de tipiar), la historia continua.

Seis horas después, Gohan ya había terminado de hacer sus trámites en el castillo, y por simple curiosidad, pasó por la sala del Rey. Pero cuando estaba por llegar, vio a Trunks que aún estaba frente a la puerta. Estaba tranquilo, no se sentía que estuviese desesperado, había estado esperando todo ese tiempo ahí quieto y solo a que saliera aquel individuo misterioso que logró captar su atención.

Gohan sintió lastima por Trunks y por el momento que veía. En eso un guardia apareció cerca de el príncipe y le empezó a hablar.

- Mi señor, ¿que le ocurre que está tan solo acá esperando?_Dijo el guardia a Trunks.

- Oh, No te preocupes, no es nada importante….Mark_ dijo Trunks Sonriendo.

- Bueno si es así, me retiro. Cualquier cosa que necesite, solo tiene que hacérmela saber._dijo Mark

- Gracias.

- Ah por cierto. Me acaban de informar que su padre llamó a la guardia de la entrada del castillo para que habrán la puerta, al parecer se va alguien.

- ….._Trunks quedó sorprendido_ Gracias por la información.

En eso Trunks prefiere ir a esperar a Tapion a la entrada por lo que se dirige hacia allá.

Mientras, se abre la puerta de la sala del Rey.

- solo me queda por decirte que te deseo la mejor de las suertes_ dijo el Rey_ y que no tengas problemas con tu trabajo.

- Gracias_ Dijo Tapion_ yo espero igual, pero ni siento que mi poder empieza a ser corrompido, no dudare en dejar la Unión nuevamente.

- No tienes que ponerte esa tremenda carga en tus hombros_ dijo Vegeta_ Nosotros si vemos algún problema en ti, no dudaremos en ayudarte en lo que podamos.

- Realmente se lo agradezco, Rey Vegeta_ Dijo Tapion_ pero de todas maneras, algún día tendré que irme, lo digo en serio.

- Será como gustes, solo espero que no sea pronto, aunque se que es solo una visita temporal.

Se despidieron, y luego Tapion se marcho en dirección a la puerta de salida.

Al salir del Castillo, pudo ver a un niño que al parecer lo estaba esperando.

Tapion ante la sorpresa, se acerco para ver que era Trunks.

- Hola señor_ dijo el pequeño.

- ¿Trunks?_ dijo Tapion_ ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

- Bueno… yo…

- Mira da igual, la verdad es que me dio un poco de hambre de tanto hablar con el rey, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a algún lado? Esta vez invito yo.

- ¿En serio?... ¿Habla en serio?_ dijo Trunks emocionado.

- Claro, pero no se donde podemos comer algo delicioso, espero que tu si.

- No se preocupe. Como invito a comer a Goten a comer con frecuencia (desde hace poco) se de muy buenos lugares_ y en eso se puso su "ridículo" disfraz._ Vamos.

En eso fueron a comer. Trunks estaba feliz porque se sentía como si el tuviera un hermano mayor. Ahora podía entender a la perfección como se sentía Goten.

Desde que Trunks empezó a ser entrenado por Gohan, su vida había cambiado, ya no era el niño solo de siempre que solo lo tenía a él y a goten como única compañía, ahora tenía a más gente. Tenía a Prusia, a Asturia, a Serra (aunque lo molestase siempre, él ya se había acostumbrado), a todos en el cole, y ahora a Tapion.

…

Y así como si nada ya ha pasado un año. Y como es repetitivo decir…..SI, TODOS SE HAN VUELTO MAS FUERTES. Que jaleo, mejor me salto esa parte. Creo que esta de más decir eso así que continúo con lo que realmente interesa jajaja.

Tapion, para sorpresa, siguió en la Unión por orden del Rey Vegeta. Al parecer hacía un buen trabajo en su cargo como maestro Raylowden, en las continuas batallas que se extendían a lo largo de la Unión, por lo que el Rey hizo lo posible por hacer que se quedara. Claro que él que más aprovechaba esto era Trunks, ya que la relación entre ambos era tan intensa como la de Goten y su hermano, no solo porque Trunks lo viera a él como el hermano que nunca tubo, también Tapion sentía en él algo de nostalgia y le recordaba a su fallecido hermano menor.

Ahora el grupo de los siete (Trunks, Goten, Asturia, Serra, Gohan, Prusia y Tapion), se encontraban en una cámara de entrenamiento. Estaban entrenando todos juntos, veamos que pasa.

- y, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Asturia_ Dijo Goten sonriendo, mientras no hacía esfuerzo en esquivar todas las acometidas de Asturia_ Mi abuelita era más rápida que tú.

- Eso es normal_ dijo Asturia_ porque tu abuelita también era una saiyajin.

- Tienes toda la razón_ dijo goten_ pero podrías intentar lanzarme energía.

- NO ME DES ORDENES!_dijo Asturia lanzándole energía a corta distancia. Múltiples explosiones se veían en la sala.

- ¿Crees que Asturia se ha vuelto más fuerte?_ preguntó Serra a Trunks.

- Eso ni dudarlo_ respondió_ ya que en algunos casos, a pesar que Goten no este ocupando todo su poder, se ve obligado a esquivar y no a detener los ataques de Asturia.

- Buena observación_ dijo Serra, mientras ambos miraban sentados el combate como espectadores.

- Bien, ya es hora de terminar con el entrenamiento._dijo Tapion a lo lejos. Prusia, Gohan y él estaban viendo el combate de más lejos que Trunks y Serra.

- Bien_ dijo Goten y luego se refirió a Asturia_ haz mejorado mucho amigo!, te felicito!

- No se si sentirme aplastado porque me esta elogiando un chico 3 años menor que yo y que me dio una paliza, o bien porque los elogios vienen de un saiyajin._ Dijo Asturia con un poco de humor.

En eso recogieron algunas cosas que habían llevado a loa cámara y se dispusieron a salir.

Cuando salieron de la cámara, Prusia se fue de inmediato porque tenía que ir a recibir a otro maestro a la estación, se trataba de Persia, que quería asegurarse que Tapion no tuviese problema alguno. Por lo que se marcho con sus pupilos dejando solos a los cuatro.

En eso, Trunks y Goten se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a hablar.

- Gohan_ dijo Goten_ tengo que enseñarte algo, es urgente.

- Mmmm, ¿De que se trata?_ Preguntó Gohan.

- Entremos a la habitación y lo veras.

- ¿otra vez? De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido, ya que tengo que ir al despacho del castillo a trabajar.

- Señor Tapion, por favor sígame_ dijo Trunks.

Tapion miro a Gohan, y este asintió. Entonces tapion se fue volando del lugar y siguió a Trunks hasta el castillo.

Algo estaban tramando estos dos.

"LOS HECHOS A CONTINUACON ENTE GOHAN Y GOTEN, Y TRUNKS Y TAPION OCURREN EN FORMA PARALELA"

Primero con Trunks y Tapion.

Ambos llegaron al castillo desde la cama de entrenamiento que quedaba cerca de la ciudad central. Cuando llegaron al castillo Trunks le pidió a Mark que les dejase ocupar la cámara de entrenamiento del castillo (normalmente no la ocupaban mucho, ya que era la cámara de entrenamiento personal del rey y del líder de Raylowden), este ultimo accedió sin reproches y fueron a la cámara. Al entrar Tapion le preguntó al pequeño:

- Bien Trunks, se que quieres mostrarme algo, lo sé. Probablemente sea lo mismo que lo de Goten. Pero dime ya ¿Qué es?

- Señor Tapion_ preguntó Trunks_ ¿Qué sabe de los sayajines?_Tapion sonrió.

- Bueno la verdad es que son unos guerreros formidables, tienen el potencial más alto de todo el universo, envejecen lento para durar más en batallas. Cada vez que se recuperan de una pelea, se hacen más fuertes. Solo lo básico.

- Por favor_ dijo Trunks con cara seria_ no me mienta.

- ¿Como dices?_ dijo Tapion extrañado.

- Es prácticamente imposible que solo sepa eso de nuestra raza. Eso se lo creo a cualquier miembro del ejército de la Unión o a cualquier miembro de Raylowden que nunca haya trabajado con un saiyajin.

- ¿A donde quieres llegar?

- Se que sabe más de nuestra raza, ya que no todos pueden decir que lucharon codo a codo con un saiyajin, estoy seguro que sabe mucho más. Y se que la información de nuestra raza es confidencial, incluso para mi. Pero al parecer aún soy muy joven para saberlo y por eso no me lo dice ¿no es así?_dijo Trunks

- …_Tapion había quedado boquiabierto con el poder deductivo de Trunks. Todo el mundo sabía que la información de los saiyajin era confidencial, eso no era ningún secreto, pero al parecer Trunks se había dado cuenta que Tapion sabía de los saiyajines, por lo que no iba a poder engañar a Trunks. Así que dijo_ Si, se más de los saiyajines, como tú lo dices. Pero por orden de tu padre, no puedo revelarte nada, lo siento.

- Ya veo_ dijo Trunks pensativo, pero luego sonrió_ entonces te mostrare lo que te prometí, sígueme hasta la plataforma (plataforma = Lugar de entrenamiento dentro de las cámaras, en el fondo es el enorme espacio que hay para entrenar).

- Bueno_ dijo Tapion. Estaba confuso porque lo que le dijo trunks se lo pudo pedir en cualquier momento, incluso mientras volaban hacia el castillo. Entonces ¿Por qué en una cámara?

- Bien ya que estamos aquí, se lo mostraré, es algo que le mostré al maestro Gohan hace tiempo, pero ahora puedo decir que ha mejorado considerablemente._Dijo Trunks.

- ¿Pero de que hablas?

- Ahora lo verá_ y empezó a Aumentar su Ki._ AHHH.

Ahora vamos con Goten y Gohan.

Después de que se fueron Trunks y Tapion, Goten y Gohan comieron dentro de la cámara (lo único que hago que haga Goten en este fic es comer). Cuando terminaron y salieron a la plataforma Gohan dijo:

- Bien Goten, por favor muéstrame, rápido lo que me dices, que tengo asuntos que atender.

- Bien, como eres saiyajin, esto no tomara mucho tiempo.

- ¿De que hablas Goten?

- ¿Recuerdas de la vez en que Trunks te hizo una muestra de poderes hace un año? Desde entonces hemos estado entrenado también con él horas extras.

- Si, es verdad. ESPERA.. UN MOMENTO NO ME DIGAS QUE…..

- AHHHHHH!_ en eso Goten elevó su Ki.

Ahora imagínense una imagen dividida entre Trunks y Goten:

Ambas Cámaras se iluminaron verdes y el suelo empezó a temblar de una manera aterradora. Era como la vez en que Trunks le había mostrado sus poderes a Gohan, solo que ahora la energía que se sentía era más fuerte (en ambos). Gohan miraba a su hermano muy serio y sonriente, por otra parte Tapion se cubría para que el poder de trunks no lo lastimara.

Hasta ahí todo normal, hasta que una nebulosa color dorado empezó a verse en ambas cámara, la luz de verde cambio a dorada, Relámpagos por todas partes. Parecía el Apocalipsis.

Al final se vio una gran explosión de luz dorada de las que ambos maestros raylowden tuvieron que cubrirse.

Al final cuando abrieron los ojos, el lugar había vuelto a la normalidad, pero los pequeños ya no eran los mismos.

Gohan y Goten:

- Si, ahora entiendo_ dijo gohan cerrando lo ojos y sonriendo, los volvió a abrir y dijo_ esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, pero paso demasiado temprano. En fin con esto mis sospechas están comprobadas. BIEN HECHO GOTEN!

- Gracias.

- Supongo que Trunks puede hacer lo mismo.

- Claro que si

Tapion y Trunks:

- Y, dígame ¿que opina?_ dijo Trunks muy seriamente.

- Ya me habían hablado de su sorprendente progreso, pero jamás pensé en esto.

- Claro_ dijo Trunks que ya no era el mismo. El pequeño que ahora lucía diferente. su piel era más blanca, su cabello estaba más alborotado y se había teñido de un color dorado intenso. Sus ojos también habían cambiado, su esclerótica (parte blanca del ojo) era de color verde claro, su iris era de color verde esmeralda intenso y su pupila verde oscura. Sus colmillos habían crecido un poco más y mostraba una mirada más agresiva. Goten también estaba de la misma forma._ pero dígame, ¿Cómo se llama esto que acabo de hacer?

- Eso se llama_ dijo Tapion._ LA TRANSFORMACION DEL SUPER SAIYAJIN!

.

Había terminado el entrenamiento y ambos niños quisieron mostrarles a sus hermanos (si Trunks y Tapion hermanos) su descubrimiento.

A pesar de esto, Gohan se ve un poco preocupado ¿Qué le sucede? Más aclaraciones en el sgte cap.

.

...

Raw: No me quedo tan mal. Quiero aclararles que este un fanfic introductoria para uno que quiero hacer más adelante. Y no les digo ningún spoiler porque o si no mato la ilusión.

NOTA: vuelven en el siguiente cap Dende, en compañía de Mr Popo y del Tigger del viento.

Shau.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Despedida!...El Recuerdo del Héroe**

Raw: No me demore mucho haciendo del cap 6, pero está bueno. Lean y porfa comenten (para ideas a mejorar).

...

Los pequeños al parecer habían alcanzado la fase de la que el Rey Vegeta había advertido a Gohan ya hace algún tiempo, pero hay algo que le preocupa a Gohan.

- Y dime que te pareció, hermano_ Dijo Goten, mostrando su nueva imagen_ Ahora soy muchísimo más fuerte que tú.

- Eso ni dudarlo_ dijo Gohan_ de un solo golpe puedes matarme_ luego dijo serio_ ¿puedes des transformarte a voluntad o tienes que esperar un tiempo?

- Lo puedo hacer a voluntad_ dijo el pequeño y volvió a la normalidad_ eso era lo que te quería mostrar.

- Eres muy hábil, pero te recomiendo que no te transformes más.

- ¿Por qué?_ dijo Goten un poco molesto_ Ah ya se porque, es porque tu no sabes hacer este truco y quieres que no lo haga más para que seas más fuerte que yo…. Que malo eres Gohan!_ Dijo el niño en tono infantil.

- Jaja, pero no te molestes Goten_ dijo el mentor del pequeño_ es que si te trasformas la gente pensara que eres un rebelde.

- ¿en serio?_ dijo Goten extrañado.

- Claro por eso yo no lo hago.

- Wow, tú también puedes_ luego dijo_ bueno la verdad es que pensaba que tu también podías, pero ese extraño tatuaje no te dejaba ¿Dónde te lo hicieron Gohan? Yo también quiero uno!

- Emm este_ dijo Gohan_ mm mm mira lo más importante es que te has vuelto muy fuerte te felicito!.

- Es cierto, Gracias!

- Uffff_ suspiro finalmente Gohan. Goten tenía una gran habilidad de deducción, pero su ingenuidad de niño era más grande, así que Gohan sabía como manejarlo, Luego pensó_ Es mejor que no sepan lo del sello de Raichi aún, sino van a querer ir a enfrentarlo y derrotarlo con sus nuevos poderes, pero lo más seguro que si Raichi se entera de las habilidades de los pequeños, habrá una nueva invasión a la Unión, una muy fuerte y muchos morirán. Es más recomendable seguir buscándolo de la manera actual y evitar derramamiento de sangre.

- ¿Por qué estas tan pensativo, hermano?

- No, por nada_ dijo Gohan sonriendo_ ¿quieres comer algo?

- SIIIIII!

- Bien vamos a comer_ dijo Gohan y luego pensó_ menos mal que la comida hace que se le olviden los temas de conversación, pero espero que no coma demasiado. Si sigue comiendo así tendré que trabajar extras para obtener más dinero. Le diré a mi padre que lo saque a comer más seguido.

En eso salieron de la sala, y se dispusieron a buscar un lugar donde Goten pudiera matar a su demonio interno llamado "hambre".

Mientras tanto en la otra sala Trunks seguía hablando con Tapion sobre la transformación. Pero ocultando muy bien el secreto de porque no debe ocuparse (en ningún momento le menciono sobre raichi).

- Así que de eso se trataba_ dijo Trunks mientras volvía a la normalidad_ una transformación que obtenemos cuando alcanzamos un nivel determinado y expresamos al máximo nuestras emociones.

- Así es_ dijo Tapion.

- ¿Pero por que mi papa, el líder kakarotto y Gohan no la hacen?_ Preguntó Trunks.

- Porque está prohibida.

- ¿Y por que?

- Porque es mucho poder, la Unión entera se llenaría de pánico si se llega a sentir una presencia tan poderosa.

- Bueno entonces no lo haré más.

- ¿en serio?

- Claro, además es muy difícil de controlar y la puedo mantener por poco tiempo, al igual que Goten. Y si esta prohibida, pues ni modo!_ A Trunks no le gustan las complicaciones cuando se trata de prohibiciones en la Unión. Si las cosas son así, son así y YA! Es muy práctico en su forma de pensar.

- Bien, me has sorprendido. Tu poder sobrepasa mucho el de tu maestro cuando niño.

- Creo que si.

Y en eso también salieron de la sala de entrenamiento del rey. Pero eso si con un Tapion muy impresionado.

Mientras tanto en la central, Prusia buscaba junto a sus pupilos buscaba al maestro Persia. Para su fortuna él fue el que los encontró.

- Disculpe_ dice un señor (Guerrero alto de pelo oscuro como el de Prusia y color de ojos morados, usaba un uniforme de raylowden un poco diferente ya que su capa era morada, debido a que pertenecía al centro de investigación de la Unión aparte de Raylowden) tocándole el hombro a Prusia_ ¿acaso me están buscando?_ luego ríe.

- Maestro Persia!_ dijo Prusia abrasando al sujeto_ Cuanto tiempo!

- Así es, alumno mió.

- ¿alumno suyo?_ dijeron los dos pupilos mirándose.

- Así es_ dijo Persia_ soy el maestro de Prusia.

- Osea usted es el maestro de nuestro maestro_ dijo Serra.

- Vaya, ¿así que son tus discípulos?_ pregunto Persia a Prusia.

- Sí, ellos son Serra y Asturia_ dijo Prusia. Los ve fijamente y se presenta adecuadamente, los niños también._ bien niños, tienen carta blanca, ósea pueden irse si quieren_ en eso los pequeños se despiden y se alejan de la estación. Una vez lejos de ella, emprendieron vuelo.

- Son increíbles tus pupilos, me recuerdan a ti cuando eras joven.

- Sabe maestro, yo AUN soy joven!, lo que pasa es que usted esta muy viejo.

- Jajajaja, claro que si_ rió Persia.

- Bueno ¿que tal si charlamos un rato en una cafetería?

- Me parece bien.

Y ambos se fueron a una que quedaba cerca de donde estaban. Al entrar se sentaron y fue primero Persia el que empezó a hablar.

- Se que sabes el motivo de mi visita.

- Es obvio que es por Tapion.

- Si así es _dijo mientras tomaba la taza de café que había pedido y yo no había mencionado antes_ necesitamos que regrese al límite del cordón.

- Pero, no se supone que solo venía a echarle un ojo.

- Si_ dijo tomando café_ pero ha ocurrido un imprevisto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Raichi ha aparecido.

- ¿QUEEE?_dijo Prusia levantándose de su puesto y haciendo que todos lo presentes se callaran de sorpresa.

- Guarda silencio, muchacho escandaloso_ dijo Persia_ si se corre la voz, entonces habrá un gran escándalo en toda la unión y los planetas vecinos a ella.

- Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Al parecer Raichi esta formando ejércitos en el limite exterior de la unión vejita, en el limite del cordón. Aunque no sabemos cual es su objetivo.

- ¿Ya lo sabe el rey?

- Si, ya lo supo. Y se lo va a decir mañana a todo Raylowden, tú eres el primer miembro en saberlo.

- Ya veo, ¿y por que Tapion y no un saiyajin?

- La misión primordial de los saiyajin es derrotar a los enemigos más poderosos, dentro de la unión, son la última línea de ataque para cuando la guerra esté en lo peor. No pueden abandonar la unión para ir fuera de ella en una misión, ya que si lo hacen, un enemigo fuerte puede aparecer en ella y destruir gran parte de ella antes que el resto alcance a actuar.

- Pero ¿Tapion tendrá la fuerza necesaria para derrotarlos?

- Ocuparemos el viejo método.

- Está prohibido.

- El rey hizo una excepción para esta vez _ dijo Persia mientras se tomaba lo que le quedaba de café_ no te preocupes. Los monstruos que tiene hasta ahora no son la gran cosa, el que nos interesa en Raichi. Solo queremos que nos facilite su captura.

- Bien si es así, entonces me quedo tranquilo. La verdad temía un ataque contra la unión.

- No te preocupes. Mientras ellos cinco estén aquí, nada malo pasara.

- ¿Cinco?

- El Rey, Nuestro Líder, Gohan y los pequeños.

- Es verdad, me impresiona lo fuerte que se han vuelto.

- ¿Se han vuelto muy fuertes?

- Ya lo creo, tienen más poder que Gohan a esa edad.

- Con eso basta…. ¿Te das cuenta?, también podrían controlar la situación.

- Claro_ dijo Prusia algo confundido por lo que dijo Persia.

- Bien, vamos a ver al rey.

- OK.

Y se largaron sin pagar la cuenta (mentira, si la pagaron).

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Goten acompaño a Gohan (después de comer) a esperar a una visita que llegaba por la habitación de portales (cuando las distancias son muy largas y hay conversaciones con reinos y planetas vecinos, se trasladan en portales). En eso:

- ¿Quién llega hermano?_ Preguntó Goten

- Ya lo Verás_ dijo Gohan.

- Bien, por fin estamos de vuelta_ dijo Dende, mientras aparecía de un portal.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vinimos_ dijo Tigger del viento.

- Pues más o menos_ dijo Mr. Popo.

- Ya ha pasado un año desde que no los veía, Dende, Tigger, Mr. Popo.

- Ah, pero si es Gohan_ dijo Dende.

- Es verdad ha pasado un año_ Dijo Tigger.

- Parece que el Gohan se ha vueltos muy poderosos_ dijo Mr. Popo.

- Mira es kamisama, Mr. Popo y el perro carnudo azul._ dijo Goten.

- Sigues igual expresivo, Goten_ dijo Tigger mientras todos reían.

- Espero que vengan con ganas de entrenar_ dijo Gohan.

- Ya lo creo_ dijo Dende.

- Pero ¿habrá estado bien que viniera también Mr. Popos?_ dijo Mr. Popo.

- Claro_ dijo Dende_ por ahora la tierra no necesita que la vigiles, hay tiempos de paz. Además los habitantes de la tierra no son tan débiles.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?_dijo Gohan.

- Es que si hay algún problema menor, hay seres que pueden con ello, como los ninjas.

- ¿ninjas?_ preguntó Gohan.

- Si, son guerreros que también ocupan la esencia del ki como ustedes.

- Bueno si pueden cuidarse solos por un tiempo, entonces está bien. No tienes que preocuparte Mr. Popo_ dijo Goten sonriendo al vigilante de la plataforma celestial.

- Buenos entonces Mr Popos no se preocuparas mas_ Dijo Mr Popo.

- Bien, los llevaré a sus recamaras_ dijo Gohan_ a ver me parece que era la 10003.

- WOW, es la favorita de Trunks_ dijo Goten.

Gohan llevó a los recién a su habitación, se acomodaros y luego Gohan y Goten se Marcharon.

En otra parte del castillo Persia y Prusia, ya habían llegado de la estación y se disponían a ir a la sala del Rey. Pero se encontraron con Trunks y Tapion en el camino.

- Maestro Persia_ dijo Tapion.

- ¿Como has estado Tapion?

- Bien, Maestro.

- Tú debes ser el príncipe Trunks

- Sí_ dijo Trunks de manera seria.

- Me presento: soy el Maestro Persia, encantado de conocerlo mi buen príncipe Trunks.

- Igualmente_ dijo Trunks.

- Tapion_ Dijo Persia_ necesito que me acompañes donde el rey.

- De acuerdo, espérame aquí Trunks.

- Bien_ sonrió el pequeño.

Y en eso ambos entraron a la sala del rey. Prusia y Trunks se quedaron esperando un buen rato hasta que Trunks rompió el silencio.

- Maestro Prusia, ¿Por qué el señor Tapion y ese señor fueron a hablar con mi papá?_ Prusia lo quedo mirando con una seria cara triste y finalmente lo soltó.

- Tapion tiene que irse!

- ¡QUEEEEEEEE!

- Así como lo oyes él debe regresar al limite del cordón.

- ¿pero porque?_ decía Trunks con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Porque tiene que evitar una guerra.

- Señor Tapion…_ sollozó Trunks.

En eso sale Persia, Tapion y Vegeta, de la sala. Luego el Rey ve a su hijo llorando, se acerca, se agacha y le dice.

- Hijo, tendrás hasta mañana para despedirte de Tapion.

- Pero papá, el es como mi hermano.

- Lo sé, y se que es difícil_ le pasó su mano por su parpado sacándole las lagrimas_ pero el debe marcharse, lo siento mucho_ poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Trunks.

- Mi señor, me permite un momento_ intervino Tapion.

- Claro que sí, estoy seguro que tendrá algo que enseñarle a Trunks._dijo el Rey.

- Sí_ dijo Tapion_ con su permiso me retiró_ Luego miró a Trunks_ por favor sígame Trunks.

Trunks siguió a Tapion por los pasillos del castillo. Estaba cabizbajo y en una profunda tristeza. Pensó que su destino era estar siempre solo y que su felicidad no podía durar mucho. Le daba miedo el quedarse solo otra vez.

En eso llegaron a la habitación de Tapion.

- Por favor pasa_ dijo Tapion. Trunks entro y vio que tapion sacaba algo envuelto en sabanas y se lo entregaba a Trunks.

- ¿Que es esto?_ dijo Trunks aún con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Era algo que le pertenecía a mi hermano y quiero que tú lo conserves_ en eso sacó la funda, y era una espada preciosa con funda roja y empuñadura negra. Trunks estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Pa pa pa para mí?_ dijo Trunks sorprendido.

- Si, pero también quiero que conserves esto_ y le pasó una ocarina.

- ¿Y esto?

- También era de él, como erán de mi hermano supongo que mi hermano debe tenerlas._ dijo Tapion sonriendo.

- Señor Tapion, mucha gracias._ decía Trunks sonriendo.

- Ahora, pon atención_ y tapion sacó su ocarina y empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía, la melodía del planeta Konats. La toco varias veces. _ ahora quiero que me sigas el ritmo.

- Si, hermano_ dijo Trunks. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se pusieron a tocar las ocarinas. Para sorpresa de Tapion, Trunks había aprendido a tocarla con tan solo verla una vez. La melodía era preciosa, se escuchaba por todo el castillo.

- Escuchan eso_ dijo Tigger.

- Es una hermosa melodías_ dijo Mr. Popo.

- Cierto, pero algo triste._ dijo Dende

Mientras en los pasillos:

- Que hermosa música_ dijo Prusia_ ¿Quién la tocará?

- Es Tapion, y esa el la melodía del planeta Konats._ dijo Persia seriamente.

En la cafetería.

- Gohan, me ciento nostálgico. No quiero comer más_ dijo Goten con cara de tristeza.

- Es el poder de la ocarina de konats_ dijo Gohan mientras escuchaba la música, luego pensó_ para que hiciera que Goten dejara de comer, debe de ser muy poderosa.

En la guardia.

- Esa música, viene de la habitación del maestro Tapion_ dijo Mark.

- Señor_ dijo un soldado a Mark_ ¿voy a ver de quien se trata?

- No te preocupes, soldado, es el Maestro tocando su ocarina. Dejémoslo tocar tranquilo. Además me agrada escucharla.

En la parte superior del castillo.

- Parece que mi hijo sacó dotes de músico _ sonrió el rey Vegeta_ te lo encargo mucho, Tapion.

Seguían tocando la canción hasta que Trunks la dominó por completo. En esos entonces ya era capaz de tocar la ocarina sin que tapion la tocara al mismo tiempo.

- Trunks…_ pensó Tapion_ me consideraste como tu hermano desde la primera vez que me viste. Me hiciste recordar que yo también puedo ser feliz a pesar de mi pasado y me hiciste recuperar ese espacio por la perdida de mi hermano…. Gracias.

Esta melodía es el último regalo que puedo darte…_ Y siguieron tocando la ocarina…

.

Al día siguiente, Todos incluyendo al rey (disfrazado, de incógnito), Dende, Tigger y Mr. Popo, fueron a despedir a Tapion y a Persia a la estación de naves.

Trunks no estaba triste, estaba feliz porque cuando creciera, estaba seguro que lo volvería a ver, y tocarían de nuevo la ocarina, ya que los hermanos están destinados a estar juntos.

Había pasado de todo. La transformación de los pequeños, la llegada de Persia, y la despedida de Tapion. Muchos hechos importantes en un solo capitulo. Pero no era lo que más preocupaba. El hecho de que Raichi estuviera armando ejércitos y de necesitar a Tapion, al rey Y a los demás les preocupaba. Solo esperaban que todo saliera bien y que él héroe regresara de nuevo.

Pero no todo es color de rosa…..

.

...

Raw: ¿Qué les pareció?, fue más corto pero más preciso. La actuaciones de Dende y compañía fueron de relleno, lo se.

Además deje demasiadas dudas, y posibles spoilers (algunos detalles pueden ser importantes para la historia).

El próximo capitulo lo sacaré pronto, será el penúltimo o el antepenúltimo del fic. Antes de comenzar el segundo, que se que les va a gustar.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Ascenso y Ataque Sorpresa **

Raw: Ahora va el cap 7, espero que sea de su agrado.

...

Ha pasado casi un año desde que tapion se marchó al límite del cordón. Durante ese tiempo todos los guerreros han seguido entrenando arduamente. Prusia seguía entrenado a Asturia ya a Serra como era debido, mientras que Gohan dejo un tiempo de entrenar a los saiyajines, ya que como habían aprendido a trasformarse en SSJ, pidió de favor al rey y al Líder que se encargaran de sus hijos por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que la marca del rencor se rompiera. Todos seguían volviéndose muy fuertes, solo que esta vez, Trunks era un guerrero más completo. Había aprendido el combate con espadas al nivel de maestro en tan solo 3 meses. En el resto del tiempo siguió entrenado, esta vez bajo la tutela de su padre, y estudiando arduamente para poder ejercer mando como el Príncipe de la Unión.

En eso, en la sala de entrenamiento del rey Vegeta, se encontraban su hijo y él en un combate.

De pronto del cielo cae una véngala de luz. Era Trunks el que caía al suelo después de una colisión de fuerzas con Vegeta.

- Vamos Trunks, Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso_ dijo el rey en tono serio.

- No podré vencerlo_ pensó Trunks mientras jadeaba de cansancio_ es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera al que yo haya enfrentado.

- Deja ya de mirarme así. Ponte de pie, aumenta tu ki y atácame_ Dijo Vegeta

- Allá voy_ dijo Trunks abalanzándose sobre su padre. Trunks intentó darle un golpe en la cara, pero Vegeta lo esquivó fácilmente. Intentó darle de nuevo, pero esta vez Vegeta desapareció, entonces Trunks pensó _ Maldición se mueve muy rápido, yo tampoco me quedare atrás_ Y desapareció.

Mientras se movían a velocidades físicamente imposibles. Vegeta le dijo a su hijo.

- ¿Esa es toda tu velocidad?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ja, tendrás que esforzarte más. Hijo._ y en eso aumento la velocidad y dejó atrás a Trunks.

- Rayos!, ¿Dónde te metiste, papá?_y en eso aparece en frente suyo y le conecta una patada en la cara, haciendo que vuele una gran distancia y caiga al piso, cansado.

- Bien_ dijo finalmente Vegeta_ esto será todo por ahora. 72 horas seguidas peleando a ese nivel puede hacer que te canses mucho, hijo. La próxima pelea será como súper saiyajines, ¿te quedó claro?

- Si papá_ dijo el pequeño de 8 años.

- Muy bien, entonces vuelvo a mi trabajo, hijo. Estaré ocupado por un buen rato. Supongo que Kakarotto y Goten También terminaron su pelea. ¿Por qué no los vas a ver?

- Eso haré_ luego pensó_ ¿Es que acaso nunca se cansa? Casi 72 horas pelando a ese nivel y aun así ¿va a ir a hacer su labor de rey y sin descansar? Yo estoy muy cansado y necesito reponer fuerzas. Como se ve que me hace falta mucha más preparación, si es que quiero ser un guerrero tan admirable como mi padre.

Y ambos salieron de la sala de entrenamiento. Vegeta se fue a su sala de trabajo, ya que tenía cosas pendientes que hacer, y en tres días seguidos con Trunks peleando, se había atrasado mucho. Mientras que Trunks salió del castillo y se fue volando hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde estaban Kakarotto y Goten. Cuando llegó, el Entrenamiento ya había concluido y se encontraban ambos sentados en el suelo, afuera de la sala conversando sobre el combate.

- Hola señor Kakarotto, Hola Goten_ saludó Trunks.

- Trunks!, pero que agradable sorpresa_ dijo el líder.

- Hola Trunks_ saludo Goten.

- ¿Cómo les fue?_ pregunto el príncipe saiyajin.

- Bien, pero me falta mucho para pelear al nivel de mi papá.

- ¿Se transformaron?

- No, pero aún así duramos las 72 horas establecidas.

- Igual que tu entrenamiento con el Rey_ dijo Kakarotto.

- Me lo esperaba_ dijo Trunks.

En eso, Trunks se detuvo a observar detenidamente como estaban ambos luchadores, la diferencia era notable. El líder Kakarotto estaba solo un poco agitado y no se notaba mucho cansancio en él, en cambio Goten estaba pálido, ojeroso (como L de Death Note) y muy cansado, de hecho ambos niños estaban igual, al parecer el entrenamiento había sido un "poquito" largo.

- Ambos se ven muy cansados_ dijo el Líder de Raylowden._ mejor se van a descansar, ambos hicieron un muy buen trabajo en el entrenamiento superando por mucho mis expectativas.

- Bien _ dijo Goten y luego miró a Trunks_ oye Trunks por que no vamos a com…..

- Mejor no_ interrumpió Trunks_ es mejor descansar y luego le diremos a Mark que nos de algo delicioso.

- Yo no te iba a decir eso, te iba a decir que fuéramos de com… pras.

- ¿De compras? _ dijo Trunks ingenuamente_ ¿Y que quieres comprar?

- ¡COMPRAR COMIDA!_ dijo Goten riendo ante la ingenuidad de Trunks, Haciendo que este se fuera de espaldas.

- Solo piensas en comida, verdad hijo_ Dijo Kakarotto acariciando la cabeza de Goten._ me recuerdas a mí cuando niño.

- Mejor descansemos y luego vamos de com…pras ¿te parece?_ dijo Trunks sonriendo.

- De acuerdo_ asintió Goten.

- Bien, entonces al palacio a descansar_ Dijo Trunks y ambos se fueron volando al castillo a dormir un rato.

Mientras los pequeños se disponían a descansar, en el salón de trabajo del rey se encontraba Vegeta haciendo su rutina laboral. En eso llega Kakarotto a la entrada del salón, sin su uniforme de Raylowden, usaba una tenida normal como un ciudadano cualquiera (como la que traía en la serie DBZ cuando Trunks llegó al pasado por primera vez). Al parecer El rey tenía buenas noticias para dar.

En el salón, Kakarotto toca la puerta y entra. En rey estaba sentado en su escritorio (en una silla, frente al escritorio… soy poco explicito) mientras revisaba algunos informes en su computadora.

- Permiso, Rey Vegeta_ dijo Kakarotto.

- Kakarotto! te estaba esperando_ dijo Vegeta con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Al juzgar tu cara; digo que se trata de buenas nuevas_ dijo Kakarotto. En general el Líder y en Rey se tienen mucha confianza, por lo que a veces lo trata de "tú" y no de Usted.

- De las mejores_ dijo Vegeta dándole un informe en una carpeta_ en estos documentos está el decreto que tanto hemos esperado por años.

- ¿Quiere decir que….

- Sí, dentro de un mes más existirá una autoridad más por debajo del rey.

- Bien!; eso era lo que tanto esperábamos. Realmente se demoró el concejo en aceptar la propuesta.

- Cierto. Y convencerlos no fue sencillo. Pero lo más importante es que asumirás como mi mano derecha.

- Excelente. ¿ya sabe Gohan?

- No, no lo sabe. Pero ya se lo haré saber.

- Bien ¿y que hay con el líder del ejercito?

- Como tú sabes. Él fue acecinado hace 7 años cuando sellaron a Gohan y desde ese entonces que no ha habido Líder de ejército y tú has tenido que ocuparte de todo, De raylowden y del ejército de la unión.

- ¿Que harás entonces?

- No te preocupes, ya pensé en alguien indicado para asumir el cargo.

- Creo saber a quien te refieres.

- Entonces ¿que piensa al respecto?

- Maravillosa idea, aunque ambos lideres serán muy jóvenes.

- Es lo de menos. Recuerda que ambos tienen mucha experiencia y son los más adecuados para hacer esto_ dijo el rey apoyando su codo en el escritorio.

- ¿como quedaremos entonces?

- Primero la realeza, después vendrás tú, el que comande tanto raylowden como el ejército y luego ambos líderes de ambas organizaciones.

- Bien, entonces seré yo quien les avise a ambos de la situación. No tienes porque ir tú personalmente.

- Gracias, lo dejo en tus manos.

- Muy bien. Entonces me retiro.

- Sí, ya puedes retirarte, amigo mió. Tengo trabajo que hacer aquí, para que nuestro proyecto salga a la perfección_ refiriéndose al cargo a la nueva autoridad.

- Se lo encargó mucho, mi señor Vegeta_ dijo Kakarotto en tono irónico.

- No se preocupe, déjelo en mis manos…._ dijo el rey. Y justo antes que el líder saliera por la puerta Vegeta dijo_ ... Capitán General en Jefe!_ entonces ambos sonrieron y Kakarotto salio del salón.

Pasaron algunas horas. Trunks y Goten ya habían descansado lo suficiente como hacer actividades normales. Por eso fueron de com….pras y cuando volvían al castillo se encuentran con el líder kakarotto en la entrada.

- Hola papá, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó Goten a el líder.

- Hola Goten… ¿no me digas que fueron a comprar comida?_ dijo Kakrotto.

- Bueno entonces no te digo…

- Ay Dios_ dijo Kakarotto poniéndose la mano en la cara_ ¿Qué pensara toda la gente? Que no te alimento…

- Jeje, pero tu eras igual_ dijo Goten.

- Cierto_ dijo el líder recuperando su postura.

- No me has respondido_ dijo Goten.

- Es verdad…. Estoy esperando a alguien.

- ¿lo podemos acompañar?_preguntó Trunks.

- Por supuesto. Además hay algo que tengo que decirles, pero se los diré cuando lleguen.

- ¿lleguen?_dijeron ambos niños, y en eso llegaron volando Gohan, Prusia, Asturia y Serra.

- Sentimos la demora, señor_ se disculpó Prusia.

- Esta muy bien, si acabo de llegar. Bien esto será más fácil, ya que se encuentran todos con los que Quiero hablar

- Cuéntanos papá, ¿de que se trata?_ dijo Gohan.

- Se ha arreglado un acuerdo con el consejo, desde ahora la máxima autoridad por debajo de la realeza se el CAPITAN GENERAL EN JEFE, la cual estará a cargo de todas la unidades militares, es decir Raylowden y el Ejercito de la Unión, por lo que asumiré ese puesto dentro de poco.

- Es genial! Te felicito papá_ dijo Goten, pero el Líder los miró a todos fijos.

- FORMENCE!_ordenó el líder.

En eso los seis individuos se formaron en dos filas, ambos pequeños al lado izquierdo de su maestro correspondiente. La primera fila era la de Gohan.

A pesar de que Trunks era el príncipe, tenía que obedecer las órdenes del líder, tal como su padre había ordenado, hasta que su entrenamiento estuviera completo.

- se los diré uno por uno._ dijo el Líder

Líder dirigiéndose a Gohan:

- Debido a que saldré de mi cargo, necesito a alguien que comande el Grupo de Elite la unión, por eso que tu, GOHAN, MAESTRO DE RAYLOWDEN asumirás el cargó de LIDER DE RAYLOWDEN. Confío en que lo harás bien, ya que tienes más que lo necesario para cumplir esta tarea.

- Gracias Maestro _ dijo Gohan.

Luego paso a la segunda fila y se puso frente a Prusia.

Líder dirigiéndose a Prusia:

- Debido a tu gran habilidad, inteligencia y poder, el rey y yo hemos estado de acuerdo en dejarte a ti, PRUSIA MAESTRO DE RAYLOWDEN, en que seas el nuevo LIDER DEL EJERCITO DE LA UNION, ya que el ejercito necesita un líder que los guié contra la actual amenaza (Raichi) y se que lo harás bien.

- Gracias Maestro_ dijo Prusia.

Luego se alejo un poco y llamo a los niños dirigiéndose a todos a la vez.

- quizás esta sea la mayor sorpresa de todas, porque no se lo esperaban pero todos ustedes van a convertirse el RAYLOWDEN.

- ¿AH?_ dijo Asturia.

- ES BROMA!_ dijo Serra

- TAN PRONTO!_ Dijo Trunks

- GENIAL!_ dijo Goten.

- Si, ya que ustedes han mostrado un increíble progreso en sus entrenamientos así que cuando sus maestros asuman sus cargos, ustedes serán Raylowden.

- Si, es cierto que nos hemos vuelto muy poderosos, y encuentro que los más indicados para convertirse en Raylowden a tan temprana edad es su raza, los saiyajin, por eso encuentro que estaría bien que Trunks y Goten ascendieran

Pero ¿Por que Serra y yo?_ dijo Asturia.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Asturia_ dijo Serra.

- No se subestimen_ dijo el Líder_ hace falta más que ser un saiyajin para ser Raylowden y ustedes lo han demostrado. Sus habilidades han progresado notoriamente desde que llegaron hace 3 años. Además su gran habilidad de deducción y persuasión también ha mejorado, podemos decir que son los novatos más prometedores y podemos hacer que sean Raylowden a temprana edad, así como Prusia. Tienen lo necesario para ser Raylowden y eso me enorgullece. Los felicito.

- Bien, y ¿Qué haremos ahora?_ Preguntó Trunks.

- Solo esperar, dentro de tres semanas aproximadamente será la ceremonia de ascenso_ completó el líder._ pueden retirarce, y reiteró, los felicito a todos_ y desapareció, asi como si se hubiera teletrasportado.

- Esto fue inesperado_ dijo Asturia.

- Ya lo creo_ dijo Trunks.

- Esto es más que una sorpresa_ dijo Prusia_ ni siquiera yo entré a Raylowden tan joven.

- Ni yo_ dijo Gohan a todos lo niños..

- Pero Trunks y Goten son dos años menor que yo_ dijo Serra.

- Tres en mi caso_ dijo Asturia.

- Eso no dice nada, ni la edad ni la raza determinan a un Raylowden_ dijo Prusia

- Aunque seas un Saiyajin muy poderoso, no podrás pertenecer a Raylowden si no tienes la agilidad mental necesaria. Ustedes la tienen, y además tienen el poder en su interior, además de un asombroso potencial. Para seguir progresando deben dar ese paso, por eso está bien que se conviertan en Raylowden._ dijo Gohan.

- _"_**Véncete para vencer**_"_ ese es el lema a seguir a partir de ahora para ustedes_ dijo Prusia._ Admito que me asusta que sean Raylowden tan pequeños, pero si es la única forma en que puedan progresar, entonces que así sea.

- Muchas gracias, maestros_ dijeron todos los niños.

- Estoy seguro que Tapion estará muy orgulloso de ti, Trunks_ dijo Gohan poniendo su mano en el hombro de Trunks.

- Ya lo verá, maestro_ dijo Trunks emocionadamente_ Raylowden será mi primer paso. Lo haré muy bien y así luego asumiré mi cargo al lado del Rey: Haré que mi hermano, mi padre se sientan orgullosos, y usted de que yo sea su alumno.

- Ya lo estoy_ dijo Gohan, y luego acarició la cabeza de su pequeño hermano_ Y de ti también, Goten.

- Yo no me quedaré atrás. Algún día seré Líder de Raylowden_ dijo Goten.

En eso los cuatro pequeños entraron al castillo, ya que Goten los invitó a la 10003 sin permiso de Trunks, el cual dio un gran suspiro así como diciendo "que va". Dejando solos a Gohan y Prusia, este último estaba muy pensativo.

- ¿Te sucede algo?_ preguntó Gohan.

- Estoy preocupado_ dijo Prusia mirando el cielo.

- Si, te entiendo. Yo también lo estoy.

- Pero los poderes de Goten y Trunks no se comparan con los de Serra y Asturia, considerando esto tienen desventaja en combate, además no se si realmente estarán preparados.

- **Véncete para vencer**, a partir de ese lema crecimos como guerreros en Raylowden. Ahora les ha tocado a ellos hacer lo propio.

- Si pero aún así me preocupa. Como mentor de ellos es mi obligación protegerlos siempre.

- Cierto, pero estarás muy ocupado en tu nuevo puesto. Pero no te preocupes, Recuerda quien será el nuevo Líder de Raylowden, nunca me atrevería a ponerlos en misiones muy difíciles y suicidas, ni mi padre ni el rey.

- Gracias, tu sabes como animarme amigo.

- De nada.

- Pero aún así, tú deberías estar preocupado aún más que yo.

- Y lo estoy.

- Y ¿Cómo lo harás?

- Aun no lo se, si dejo que los pequeños entren en combate directo contra las tropas de Raichi, este podría encontrar una oportunidad para sellarlos a ambos.

- Tendrás que dejarles también misiones más seguras en un principio.

- Claro, todos partimos así.

- Bien supongo que todo está decidido.

- Creo que si.

- Bien aún quedan algunas semanas, cualquier cosa podría suceder.

- Claro, hay que estar alertas.

Luego ambos se despidieron y regresaron a sus casas.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro niños se reunieron en el colegio (ya era hora que los pusiera en el cole, jeje) en un receso se pusieron a conversar.

- Aún no creo lo que está pasando_ dijo Asturia.

- Yo menos_ dijo Serra.

- Lo más importante es que la decisión ya se tomó_ dijo Trunks.

- Si, y mi hermano será nuestro nuevo líder.

- Y mi maestro será el líder del ejercito_ dijo Serra.

En eso escuchan una fuerte explosión, y el piso empezó a temblar.

Cuando ceso de temblar, Asturia Dijo:

- ¿Pero que demonios fue eso?

- No lo se_ dijo Serra un poco impactada.

- No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, algo esta pasando aquí y voy a averiguarlo_ dijo Trunks y salió corriendo.

- Trunks! Espera!_ dijo Goten Persiguiéndolo_ Avisen al maestro Prusia y a mi hermano que hemos regresado al castillo_ dijo a los otros dos.

- De acuerdo_ dijo Asturia.

- Solo cuídense_ dijo Serra.

Mientras corrían por el pasillo, hasta la salida, Goten Preguntó:

- ¿Pero que demonios haces, Trunks?, tú no te comportas de esa manera.

- Si, solo actué

- ¿Actuaste?

- Si, recuerda lo de hace un tiempo. Bestias invadieron el reino y al parecer estaban persiguiéndome. Si me quedo aquí, pondré en peligro la vida de los demás.

- Bien pensado, pero ¿habrá sido necesario engañar a Asturia y a Serra?

- Si les digo que están detrás de mí, de seguro que nos querrían ayudar, y podrían verse involucrados en algo muy peligroso. Además estaba seguro que tu si me seguirías y evitarías de alguna manera que nos siguieran.

- Realmente eres un genio en esto…. Justificas tu ascenso a Raylowden.

- Y tu también._ ambos sonrieron.

Y ambos niños salieron de la escuela y emprendieron vuelo al castillo. Cuando llegaron Ya Prusia y Gohan estaban en la entrada.

- Maestros_ dijeron Goten y Trunks.

- Los Asturia nos avisó que vendrían para acá, hicieron lo correcto_ dijo Gohan.

- Además era casi imposible que no sintiéramos esa explosión y ese temblor._ completó Prusia.

- Bien entonces, Vamos con el líder, que nos espera adentro._ dijo Gohan, y los cuatro corrieron hacia adentro del castillo.

En el interior del castillo los esperaba el líder, a la mitad del pasillo. El ya estaba listo para instruir órdenes.

- Llegan justo a tiempo_ dijo Kakarotto de una manera acelerada.

- Padre, ¿de que se trata todo?_ Preguntó Gohan.

- Raichi está atacando el límite del cordón personalmente._ dijo kakarotto, y Trunks tragó saliva, como temiendo algo.

- Maldición_ dijo Prusia._ ¿Y a que se debió esa gran explosión?

- Aún no lo sabemos_ dijo Kakarotto.

- ¿Que haremos entonces?_ Preguntó Gohan

- No te preocupes, ya tengo un plan_ Dijo Kakarotto.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?_ dijo Gohan.

- Ustedes dos_ el Líder refiriéndose a Gohan y Prusia_ se quedarán a cargó del castillo, y protegerán el planeta real._ luego miró a Trunks y Goten y les dijo_ chicos, necesito que vayan a equiparse para el combate.

- Eso haremos; de prisa, Goten_ y ambos niños fueron a cambiarse a ropa de combate.

- Eso los mantendrá ocupados por un rato_ dijo Kakarotto.

- ¿Y tú que harás padre?_ preguntó Gohan.

- Iré al límite del cordón, junto con el rey y los niños.

- ESO SERIA UN SUICIDIO_ dijo Prusia.

- No lo creo. Los problemas ocurren en el límite del cordón, y nuestras fuentes nos dicen que se trata de Raichi en persona, por eso iremos el rey y yo a detenerlo de una vez por todas, y asegurarnos nuestra victoria.

- Entiendo, es imposible que Raichi derrote a uno solo de ustedes, por eso van dos por si intenta escapar, ¿pero los niños? ¿por qué?_ dijo Prusia.

- Es porque yo aún no rompo el sello, dejarlos conmigo sería ilógico ya que no los podría defender, caerían en las manos de Raichi. Estoy de acuerdo con la idea.

- Bien, me parece_ dijo el Rey mientras Aparecía delante de todo a como si se hubiera tele transportado.

- Rey Vegeta_ dijeron Gohan y Prusia.

- Bien está todo explicado, Así que andando_ y el rey desapareció. Dejando a los tres individuos iniciales.

- Vallan a la guardia, ahí den ordenes a los soldados….. Les deseo éxito muchachos y por favor…PROTEJAN EL PLANETA REAL!_dijo el líder.

- Si señor_ Y ambos desaparecieron, de la misma forma que hizo el Rey.

Mientras tanto; Trunks y Goten ya se habían cambiado y se dirigían hacia donde el Líder.

Y en eso, pasaron al lado del cuarto de portales.

Primero pasó Goten, no se dio cuenta de nada, pero cuando pasó Trunks, Vio una pequeña luz roja al Fundo del Cuarto.

- ¿Qué será esa luz?_ dijo Trunks.

- Oye Trunks_ Gritó Goten mientras seguía corriendo por el pasillo del castillo_ Apresúrate, que no ves que mi papá nos está esperando.

- Bueno, supongo que no importa ahora_ dijo Trunks y luego Gritó_ Ya voy!

.

Las noticias buenas para los jóvenes guerreros, no duraron mucho, ya que la principal amenaza para la unión estaba causando estragos en el límite de ella.

¿Serán capaces de derrotar de una vez por todas a Raichi? ¿O acaso nuestros protagonistas se llevaran una no muy grata sorpresa?

La batalla de todos los tiempos esta a punto de comenzar. Pronto el príncipe se dará cuenta del error que cometió al ignorar ese destello…su vida cambiara para siempre.

Fin Cap 7

.

...

Raw: Me salió un poquito largo pero da igual. Pude seguir escribiendo pero preferí parar, porque se me había alargado el capitulo más de lo pensado. Ahora el siguiente capitulo me concentrare en pura acción. Aprovecho de avisar, necesitare alguien que me ayude. Grax y chao.


	8. Capítulo 8

**La Guerra Apenas Comienza**

Raw: El capítulo me ha salido largo, y más encima se me alargó un poco la historia…. Mejor me da más tiempo para organizar el sgte cap.

...

Luego de mirar con curiosidad la luz que veía del cuarto, Trunks pensó:

- Solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, debo ir cuanto antes con el señor Kakarotto_ luego dijo a Goten_ ya voy! no te desesperes.

- Recuerda que debemos ir con nuestros padres al límite del cordón lo antes posible.

- Ya lo se_ y ambos siguieron su rumbo.

Luego llegaron donde se encontraba el líder de Raylowden, que los esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

- Se demoraron_ dijo Kakarotto.

- Tuvimos un percance_ dijo Goten

- Bueno entonces vamos.

En eso los tres guerreros se fueron directo a una nave espacial que estaba preparada para el viaje. Se dirigieron hacia unas escaleras, que daban al techo del castillo. Luego de subir las escaleras, llegaron a una plataforma que había en el techo, donde una gran nave se veía.

Los tres abordaron la nave, donde ya estaba el rey esperándolos.

- ¿Están todos listos?_ preguntó el rey.

- Lo estamos_ dijo Trunks.

Y entonces Kakarotto encendió los motores y despegaron hacia el espacio.

- Oye papá, ¿el doctor raichi es muy fuerte?_ dijo Goten.

- Emmm, no realmente.

- ¿entonces por que tiene a la unión tan conmocionada?.

- Bueno, porque es un genio loco y crea numerosas y poderosas criaturas que amenazan la paz de la Unión.

- ¿y porque lo hace?_ Preguntó Trunks_ ¿Qué le hemos hecho nosotros?

- Bueno,….este…. es que quiere el control de la unión.

- AHHHHH_ dijeron ambos niños.

Luego Kakarotto miró a Vegeta que parecía estar haciendo recuerdos, de algo mucho más anterior que la destrucción del planeta Real y de la muerte de la reina. Recordó el nacimiento del rencor, de los problemas de la unión. Lo que vegeta recordaba era el principió de todo…..

_Rawhawk: mejor no les cuento aún como comenzó todo porque o si no el capitulo será como de 20000 palabras, en el próximo capitulo lo explico. Salu2_

El líder de Raylowden dijo a los niños si podían dejar un poco solos a ellos, entonces Goten y Trunks salen de la sala principal de la nave y dejan a los dos solos. Kakarotto se acercó a Vegeta y le dijo:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, solo que recordé el pasado, de cómo comenzó todo esto.

- ¿Lo de tu padre el anterior Rey Vegeta y de en ese entonces líder de Raylowden?

- Sí, eso mismo. Cuando tu padre, el Líder Bardock, y el mió gobernaban el extremo este de la unión.

- Y cuando los Tsufurus gobernaban el extremo oeste.

- Si yo era muy joven en ese entonces.

- Claro, como no acordarme. Si ambos éramos compañeros de entrenamiento.

- Y fuimos entrenados por el líder Bardock.

- Que tiempos!, en ese entonces reinaba la paz en nuestro reino.

- Si, tienes razón.

- Pero, al otro loado del reino, en el extremo oeste, había opresión.

- Mejor no hablemos del tema. Dentro de algún tiempo tendremos que decírselo al los niños, hasta entonces prefiero no hablar de eso.

- De acuerdo.

Y en eso los niños entraron a la sala principal de la nave.

- ¿Qué sucede niños?_dijo el Rey.

- Estamos llegando al limite del cordón, puede verse los limites de nuestro reino_ dijo Goten.

- De seguro el doctor Raichi está en uno de los planetas cercanos al limite exterior_ completó Trunks.

- Así es. En unos momentos más podremos sentir los Ki que buscamos_ dijo Kakarotto.

Dicho y hecho, a penas salieron de la unión pudieron ver un planeta que al parecer era escenario de un gran enfrentamiento, ya que se podían ver pequeñas explosiones a lo lejos y por todo el planeta, a pesar de la distancia que se encontraban.

- Sí, ese es_ dijo el Rey.

- Entonces ahí aterrizaremos.

Y se acercaron al planeta. Pronto la fuerza de gravedad de este los arrastró hacía la superficie. Mientras aún la nave estaba en el cielo, podían ver que el clima en general era desértico, solo arena y más arena. El cielo era de color rojo como el infierno, al parecer por la batalla que se vivía. Se podían ver numerosas ciudades hechas ruinas debido al enfrentamiento.

Finalmente aterrizaron en una de esas ciudades, encima de un edificio en ruinas.

- Llegamos, ahora lamentablemente nos tocará pelear enseguida._dijo el Rey.

- ¿Están preparados, niños?_ dijo Kakarotto.

- Sí, he estado sintiendo esos Ki desde hace un buen rato, y no nos darán problemas_ dijo Goten.

- Opino igual_ dijo Trunks.

- Entonces a pelear!._dijo Vegeta.

Y los cuatro bajaron de la nave espacial y del edificio donde habían aterrizado. Bajaron a una especie de autopista. Apenas bajaron empezaron a hablarse entre ellos.

- Cuantos_ dijo Vegeta

- Veinte, treinta, cuarenta y seis_ dijo Trunks.

- Setenta y seis… ciento ochenta…. Quinientos cincuenta._continuó Goten.

- …son cerca de CINCUENTA MIL!_ Terminó Kakarotto.

- Solo mil se destacan entre ellos_ Dijo Trunks.

- Son los que alcanzamos a contar_ dijo Goten.

- Excelente, a pesar de que aún no aparecen, ya tenemos información de ellos.

- ….AQUI VIENEN!_dijo Goten.

En eso en la autopista, miles y miles de criaturas extrañas aparecieron. Eran un poco diferentes al las que habían atacado a Trunks hace ya algunos años. Estos eran también como reptiles, pero eran morados, la armadura que vestían era similar a la de un Raylowden, solo que era negra con morada y eran más fuertes que las criaturas anteriores.

En eso todas esas bestias rodearon a los cuatro guerreros.

- Recuerden niños, estamos en un planeta fuera de la unión, no duden en usar todos sus poderes, acá si pueden._dijo kakarotto.

- Já, no necesito de todo mi poder para acabar con estas malditas bestias…SE LOS DEMOSTRARE!_dijo Goten.

- No lo hagas; Goten!_ dijo Trunks pero era muy tarde, Goten fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque.

En eso Goten atacó a uno de los que eran de los más fuertes reptiles. Le dio un gancho en la quijada, haciendo que la bestia exploté como un fuego pirotécnico. Todas la demás bestias retrocedieron al ver que Goten destruyó a una de las bestias más fuertes.

- ¿Queeeeeé? ¿eso es todo?, son aún más débiles de lo que pensé, y eso que hice todo lo posible por controlarme. Mi señor, papá, no se preocupen, yo solo me encargaré de todo ellos._ dijo Goten y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.

Vegeta y Kakarotto solo se dedicaron a observar la pelea entre Goten y las bestias, estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, ya que mientras Goten peleaba, ellos dos podían ver si Raichi aparecería para hacer algo o no.

Goten ya había matado en cosa de pocos segundos a más de a mil, usando su ultra velocidad, golpeando a todos las bestias. Cada golpe era una nueva bestia muerta.

En eso Goten se dirigió a golpear a una de las más fuertes de frente, pero en eso pudo ver como la cara de la bestia se desfiguraba y la bestia explotaba antes que el pudiera llegar a ella. Luego vio a través del humo de la explosión que la bestia había producido, y pudo ver como el chico de cabello púrpura y ojos azules estaba ahí sonriendo.

- Pero Trunks_ dijo Goten asombrado.

- No es justo que te lleves toda la diversión. Además ya has matado a más de mil, y yo solo cerca de ochocientas. Que sean veinticinco mil para cada uno._ dijo Trunks.

- Hecho!_ dijo Goten

Y ambos saiyajines se lanzaron al ataque. Numerosos golpes, patadas, llaves, etc le propinaron a cada bestia, reduciendo el número de ellas a menos de la mitad en menos de un minuto. Ya cuando se aburrieron.

- Me aburrí Trunks_ dijo Goten_ estas bestias son muy débiles.

- Yo también_ Dijo Trunks_ Acabemos con ellas de una buena vez.

- De acuerdo.

Entonces ambos expulsaron su ki provocando una gran explosión que podía verse desde el espacio. Todas las bestias se desintegraron con el ataque y la ciudad de ruinas paso a ser un inmenso cráter.

- Listo, ya acabamos con todo. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé_ dijo Goten.

- Ni siquiera sudé_ dijo Trunks.

- Eso estuvo bien_ dijo Kakarotto_ no obstante aún les queda mucho por mejorar.

- ¿Qué dices papá?_ dijo Goten.

- Aún tienen que aprender a controlar mejor sus fuerzas, pude ver que a pesar de que la controlaron, los reptiles explotaron por su exceso de poder. Recuerden que si no se miden, podrían deteriorar mucho el planeta o galaxia donde peleen y dañar también a sus aliados._ dijo el Rey.

- Si señor_ dijeron ambos niños cabizbajos.

- Pero aún así, me dejaron sorprendidos, ambos son muy fuertes_ dijo Vegeta acercándose a los chicos y acariciándoles sus cabezas_ son jóvenes aún. Serán estupendos guerreros.

- Gracias señor_ dijeron los pequeños.

- Bueno vamos a ver como están nuestras tropas acá._dijo Kakarotto.

En eso salieron volando lejos del cráter que los niños habían dejado.

Volaron en dirección a un lugar donde habían sentido algunos ki, muy débiles, para ver si se trataban de las tropas de la unión. Efectivamente se trataban de ellos. Cuando bajaron, pudieron ver que estaban en una disputa contra las bestias de Raichi. Por lo que los cuatro saiyajines se dispusieron a enfrentarlos.

Eran pocas bestias así que cuando bajaron a tierra, prácticamente todas las bestias estaban vencidas (joder, que rápidos).

- ¿Así está bien papá?_ preguntó Trunks al rey.

- Si, mucho mejor. Ahora las bestias que atacaste no explotaron.

En eso se acerca un soldado que pertenece al ejército de la unión. Estaba a muy mal traer, con toda su armadura (también tipo saiyajin) toda quebrada y su cuerpo se veía muy maltratado y ensangrentado. Se puso de rodillas asiendo reverencia y dijo:

- Su majestad, rey Vegeta. Que bueno que llega_ dijo el soldado, y luego se desploma al piso, provocando que el rey Vegeta fuera donde él y lo sujetara de la espalda .

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?_ dijo el Rey.

- No…. se ….preocupe…._dijo el soldado.

- Eres de mis hombres, claro que me preocupo.

- Señor…. Me queda poco tiempo….. así que le diré lo que seeee_ Dijo el soldado en su agonía._ A ocho mil kilómetros de aquí, hacía el norte… hay una ciudad en un campo de fuerza….. donde está la mayor batalla….

- ¿Cómo dices?_dijo Kakarotto inclinándose al lado del rey y el soldado.

- El campo evita que se pueda sentir la energía liberada en combate….. por eso que Raichi puso eso… para que no pudieran sentir su kiiiiii…..ARGGGGGH!

- RESISTE SOLDADO!, TREREMOS AYUDA!_ dijo Kakarotto.

- Nooo se preocupe , Maestro….. ya es muy tarde…. para mi….._Dijo el soldado_ solo cumplo con decirles esto…y….por favor! Ayuden a mis camaradas!._ dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- No te preocupes, eso haremos!_ dijo El Rey.

- Graaa…siaassss_ Dijo el soldado y luego sonrió_ mi señor…. ha sido un honor…. servirle en batallaaaa…..

- Gracias por todo_ dijo el Rey y el soldado cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar.

- Descansa en paz soldado. Tu muerte no será en vano_ dijo el Líder cerrando los ojos, mientras el Rey se sacaba su capa y tapaba el cuerpo con ella. Luego miró a los niños, ambos estaban con sus puños apretados y se les notaba la furia en sus rostros.

- No dejaré que nadie más pase por esto!_ dijo Trunks.

- No me importa el método que yo vaya a utilizar. Encontraré a Raichi y lo ejecutaré personalmente_ dijo Goten.

- Andando!, debemos parar esta masacre!._ dijo el Rey.

- Sí, Señor_ dijeron los tres restantes y volaron en la dirección que les habían señalado.

Mientas tanto, en el planeta real, se vive una feroz batalla entre más de las bestias de Raichi y el ejército de la Unión. Gohan y compañía batallaban contra las fuerzas de Raichi en el campo delantero del castillo, pero esta guerra se extendía a lo largo de todo el planeta Real, pero donde estaba concentrada la mayor cantidad de bestias era en el centro de la ciudad cercana al castillo, por lo que la gran mayoría de las bestias se dirigían al castillo.

- Maldición, siguen llegando_ dijo Prusia.

- Y ya hemos derrotado muchas_ dijo Serra.

- Es extraño_ dijo Prusia mientras golpeaba a una bestia en la cara.

- Si, bastante_ Dijo Gohan mientras le daba una patada a otra_ ¿Por qué hay tantas bestias en este planeta? No hay forma de que lleguen a la unión sin que nos demos cuenta.

- Tendrían que haberse tele transportado hacia acá._ dijo Asturia.

- Sí, es como lo pensé_ dijo Gohan_ el traidor se ha hecho nuevamente presente.

- Esta vez_ dijo Prusia_ modificó la maquina de portales para transportar a las bestias hacia acá. Es lo más seguro.

- Asturia, Serra. Quiero que ayuden a las tropas de salvamento a ayudar a evacuar a los habitantes de este planeta hacia las naves espaciales_ dijo Gohan.

- Tienen que hacerlo rápido, y derroten a los que los ataquen!, con sus poderes estoy seguro que lo lograrán._dijo Prusia.

- Al la orden, Maestros_ dijeron ambos niños y volaron a ayudar a las tropas de salvamento.

- ¿No te preocupan tus chico?_ dijo Gohan.

- No, ellos podrán con las bestias. Además no creo que Raichi esté interesado en ellos, ya que las bestias solo se concentran en atacar el castillo. Es más seguro mandarlos a ayudar a otro sitio. Fue lo que pensaste ¿no es así?_ dijo Prusia.

- Sí.

- Bueno, hay que ir al centro de portales cuanto antes._dijo Prusia.

- A detener al traidor y terminar esto. MARK!_dijo Gohan.

- SEÑOR!_ dijo Mark.

- Cuida el frente del castillo, nosotros iremos al centro de portales_ dijo Gohan.

- A la orden, Maestro Gohan_ Dijo Mark.

- Contamos contigo Mark_ dijo Prusia_ De esta operación depende nuestra victoria.

- YA OYERON SOLDADOS; HAY QUE PROTEGER EL CASTILLO A TODA COSTA!_ dijo Mark.

- SI SEÑOR!_ dijeron todos los soldados que estaban presentes en la entrada del castillo y los dos maestros entraron al castillo.

De vuelta en el limite del cordón. Vegeta y compañía volaba a gran altura buscando el lugar que les mencionó el soldado. En eso trunks fue el primero en ver el lugar.

- Es ahí, papá_ dijo el pequeño Trunks.

- Bien, bajemos entonces_ dijo Vegeta.

Y los cuatro descendieron al lugar mencionado por Trunks. Era un inmensa ciudad, casi como el porte de un país, y alrededor de ella se podía ver como los soldados de la unión peleaban contra las bestias, pero no podían darse cuenta que los cuatro saiyajines estaban por llegar, ya que un campo de fuerza bloqueaba la entrada a la ciudad.

- No me explico como terminaron todos ahí adentro._ dijo Goten.

- Recuerda, hijo, que pelaremos contra Raichi. Para un genio como él sería fácil preparar una trampa para que todos los soldados cayeran en ella._dijo Kakarotto.

- Cierto. Por eso, a pesar de que lo superamos en fuerza, hay que ser precavido. El es muy astuto._ dijo el Rey.

- Bueno, hay que hacer una fisura en el campo, con la menor fuerza posible, para que no se den cuenta las bestias de nuestra llegada._dijo Kakarotto._ Lo haré yo.

- Bien_ dijo Vegeta.

Y Kakarotto extendió su dedo, y un pequeño rayo de energía salió de él. Luego con el rayo, trazó en el campo una entrada cuadrada por donde los guerreros pudieran entrar.

- Listo_ dijo Kakarotto.

- Entonces, este es el plan_ dijo el Rey_ Kakarotto, tu te encargarás de las bestias, Mientras los niños y yo preguntaremos a las tropas donde se encuentra Raichi.

- Me parece_ dijo Kakarotto.

- Entonces Andando_ dijo el Rey.

Entonces los cuatro Guerreros entraron por el hueco que había hecho Kakarotto.

De nuevo en el planeta Real…..

Gohan y Prusia se encontraban rodeados por bestias que habían entrado al castillo, y se disponían a entrar al castillo.

- Ya me esperaba esto_ dijo Gohan.

- Era casi imposible que alguien que esté controlando los portales, no nos hubiera dejado algún "regalito" dentro del castillo._dijo Prusia.

- Bueno habrá que derrotar a estos insectos. Al parecer son más fuertes que los demás_ dijo Gohan.

- Pero aún así _ dijo Prusia.

- SIGUEN SIENDO UNOS INSECTOS!_ Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron contra las bestias.

De nuevo en el límite del cordón. En el campo de batalla se encontraban unos soldados peleando contra las bestias de Raichi.

- No lo lograremos_ dijo un soldado.

- No, no hay que perder la fe_ dijo otro soldado.

- No lo lograremos_ repitió_ pero aún así prefiero perder la vida y dejar todo en el combate.

- Bien, entonces sigamos el ataque.

- ATAQUEMOS TODOS!.

Y una gran cantidad de soldados se lanzaron contra las bestias, que los superaban por demasiado. Las proporciones eran de 200 a 1 en cantidad, ya que había muchas bajas del lado de la unión, debido al poderío de las bestias. Pero todos eran soldados valientes, no les importaba que ellos fueran más, y que fueran mucho más fuertes que ellos, estaban decididos a darlo todo en el combate.

Los soldados corrieron hacia las bestias disparando sus armas (la típica arma del imperio de freezer) mientras estas reían, ya que no les hacían efecto.

En eso las bestias comenzaron a moverse.

- Vienen hacia acá_ dijo un soldado.

- Si. Creo que nos ha llegado la hora_ dijo otro.

- Pero seguiré peleando_ dijo el primero_ no quiero morir sin antes haber defendido a mi reino.

- Caballeros_ dijo otro soldado a todos los ahí presentes_ ha sido un honor pelear a su lado.

- Este será nuestro ultimo ataque_ dijo nuevamente el primero_ POR LA UNION VEJITA!

- POR LA UNION!_ repitieron todos lanzándose contra las bestias.

Todos sabían que iban a una muerte segura, pero eso no los detendría. Eran fieles al Rey y a su reino. No perderían la vida en vano, algún daño ocasionarían.

Pero justo antes que colisionaran ambos bandos, un gran haz de luz cayó en el medio de los bandos, ocasionando que retrocedieran.

El choque del haz de luz provocó una gran fisura en la tierra, tan grande que ninguno de los dos bandos podía cruzarla. Era tan grande que podía atravesar la ciudad completa y quizás aún más.

En eso, frente a las tropas de la unión apareció una figura majestuosa de un hombre, era el Líder que había llegado, a tiempo.

- Los felicito a todos!_ dijo el Kakarotto_ He llegado a apoyarlos.

- MAESTRO KAKAROTTO!_ dijeron felizmente los como 6000 soldados que ahí habían.

- Por favor, retrocedan_ dijo el Líder_ yo me encargaré de derrotarlos por todos los nuestros que murieron. Han demostrado valentía y lealtad a nuestro reino, me hacen sentir orgulloso de nuestro ejercito.

- Gracias maestro_ dijeron todos a coro.

- Ahora déjenlo en mis manos._ Dijo Kakarotto y voló al otro lado de la fisura donde lo esperaban las bestias.

- Vamos, dejemos que el maestro se encargue del resto, ha sido una orden directa_ dijo un soldado y todos abandonaron la ciudad.

- Bueno, ahora que no están mis soldados podré pelear sin preocuparme._dijo Kakarotto_ YAAAAA!_ y se lanzó al ataque.

No hace falta como Kakarotto derrotó, a todos las bestias. Las derrotó en un santiamén. Luego toda la ciudad estaba llena de cadáveres de bestias por doquier. Encima de las casa, de los edificios, incrustados en las paredes, el piso, etc. Luego dijo:

- Fue muy fácil. Al parecer Raichi no estaba entre ellos_ luego vio una edificación muy grande en el medio de la ciudad_ Ahí debe estar ese maldito.

Y voló hacia la edificación.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta, Trunks y Goten estabas en las puertas de esa edificación. Ellos tuvieron ese mismo presentimiento que tuvo el líder.

En eso los tres ahí presentes entraron.

- WOW, es un lugar muy grande!_ dijo Goten.

- Ya llegue_ Dijo Kakarotto.

- Tardaste_ dijo Vegeta.

- Es que les di un discurso a mis hombres_ dijo Kakarotto.

- ¿Y que tal?_ dijo Vegeta.

- Alcancé a salvar a todos los que estaban peleando._ dijo Kakarotto.

- Bien hecho_ dijo Vegeta.

Y los cuatro se aventuraron por la edificación. Realmente era inmensa, quizás tan grande como el castillo de la unión. Pero de repente.

- Oigan…. Siento un ki_ dijo Vegeta.

- Si, yo también lo siento_ dijo Trunks.

- Ese ki es de….._dijo Kakarotto

Y en eso en la parte superior de la edificación pudieron ver como dos personas flotaban. Eran dos personas que el Rey y el Líder conocían muy bien.

- Así que de verdad eras tú en que estaba ocasionando estragos_ dijo Kakarotto

- RAICHI!_ dijo Vegeta.

.

Esto era impensado. Se encontraron con Raichi y Hatch apenas unos minutos después de haber entrado a la edificación.

Era obvio que tenía un plan, ya que era imposible, a pesar de que estuviera Hatch con él, de derrotar a los cuatro saiyajines.

¿Que será lo que pase en el siguiente capitulo?... Ya lo sabrán….

Fin cap 8.

.

...

Raw: Bueno el próximo si que será el penúltimo capitulo, y lo publicaré cerca del miércoles ya que como no tengo nada que hacer esta semana que viene, les daré el gusto a los seguidores de este fic. Saludos.

El próximo cap será: desilusión el nuevo sello del rencor!.


	9. Capítulo 9

** Desilusión. El Nuevo Sello del Rencor!**

Raw:Como lo prometí hoy ya está listo el cap 9. es muy extenso, me disculpo por eso, pero ke más da.

...

Hace tiempo que no se veían, me refiero al Rey y el líder con Raichi. La última vez que había aparecido en público había sido hace aproximadamente 7 años cuando sello los poderes de Gohan. Ambos miraban a Raichi con una seriedad intensa, tanto que pondrían nervioso a cualquiera.

Pero Raichi no estaba solo, a su loado estaba su bestia predilecta, su obra de arte, el ser más poderoso de Raichi, Hatch. La bestia había cambiado, era más grande su color rojo ahora era más intenso y oscuro y su mirada era ahora más inteligente, y esto preocupaba a los saiyajines.

Finalmente Raichi se animó a hablar.

- Pero que sorpresa me has dado Vegeta_ dijo Raichi irónicamente.

- Hacía tiempo que no te veía, maldito_ dijo Vegeta.

- Sigues siendo tan descortés como siempre. Te pareces mucho a tu padre_ dijo Raichi.

- Ya deja de hablar estupideces y contéstame ¿Qué demonios tienes planeado hacer?_ dijo Vegeta.

- ¿Y si no te digo que vas a hacer?_ respondió Raichi.

- No importa si no me lo dices. Si te mato ahora, todo se habrá terminado_ dijo Vegeta sonriendo ante la cara de asombro de Raichi que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

- Maldición!; Hatch, necesito que me cubras_ dijo Raichi.

- Claro que sí mi señor_ dijo Hatch y Raichi escapó yéndose por el techo del edificio.

- Yo me encargaré de Hatch; Vegeta, llévate a los niños y sigan a Raichi._ dijo Kakarotto

- Eso haré_ dijo Vegeta_ Vamos niños!

- Si_ dijeron ambos niños y se fueron del edificio juntó al rey en persecución de Raichi.

En eso Hatch y Kakarotto se miraron frente a frente.

- Que gusto me da de que seas fuerte!_ dijo Kakarotto.

- Jajaja; te arrepentirás de lo que dices._dijo Hatch (jo en 7 años esta bestia recién aprendió a hablar XD).

- ¿En serió?_ dijo Kakarotto en tono burlón.

- No te burles de mi!_ dijo Hatch atacando de frente a Kakarotto. Pero este lo miró seriamente y sus ojos se volvieron verdes y esquivó el ataque.

- Si, ya veo_ dijo Kakarotto_ usando mi potencial normal nunca podré ganarte, pero desatando solo un poco de mi verdadero poder soy capaz de hacerte trizas!

- Maldición_ dijo Hatch mirando una pequeña aura dorada que salía del cuerpo de Kakarotto (no se transformó, solo soltó una pequeña parte de su poder escondido).

Mientras tanto en la persecución de Raichi.

- No siento su Ki por ningún lado_ dijo Goten.

- Ya veras que lo encontraremos_ dijo Trunks.

- Estén alerta!_ Dijo Vegeta_ puede salir por cualquier parte de la ciudad.

- Siento unos ki_ dijo Trunks.

Y de nuevo una bestias aparecieron atacando a cuatros protagonistas. Pero eran muy pocas eran menos de quince. Por lo que el rey extendió su dedo y disparó en múltiples veces, aniquilando a cada criatura que se les acercaba.

- Listo, Ahora a buscar a Raichi_ dijo el Rey.

- De acuerdo_ dijo Goten y los tres se dirigieron a suelo.

Ya en el piso de la ciudad, se dedicaron a caminar, procurando ocultar muy bien sus Ki para que no los encontrasen.

Después de un buen rato de caminata de los tres saiyajines por las ruinas de la ciudad, Goten empezó a aburrirse.

- ¿Por qué ese tipo llamado Raichi es tan fastidioso?, nos hace buscarlo por horas y horas_ dijo el pequeño saiyajin un poco molesto.

- Emmm, Goten. Solo llevamos 11 minutos buscándolo _dijo Trunks.

- Bueno, que más da. Es mejor que volemos en mil pedazos este lugar_ dijo Goten (por fin una idea buena en este fic XD).

- No lo hagas Goten_ dijo el Rey._ si lo haces podrías dañar a los soldados que se encuentran en los alrededores.

- Bueno, esta bien. Pero mi señor, si quiere que haga explotar algo solo me avisa eh_ dijo Goten.

- Emmmm, de acuerdo_ dijo Vegeta mientras Trunks sonreía casi riendo. Pero en eso.

- ¿Qué demo…?_ dijo Trunks.

Y los tres sintieron un sonido como si un objeto cayera sobre los escombros, y empezaba a rebotar en ellos mientras caía hacía abajo.

Luego vieron que un objeto cayó cerca del lugar donde estaban, como a unos cincuenta metros de ellos.

Primero no pudieron observar bien que era, ya que cuando el objeto cayó, levanto mucho polvo y no se podía ver nada. Pero luego se pudo ver que era.

Solo Trunks lo miró. Su rostro se puso pálido, sus ojos muy abiertos y llorosos. Sintió un sentimiento muy fuerte de miedo y desesperación.

- Eh Trunks, ¿Qué te pasa?_ dijo Goten y luego miró que era lo que Trunks observaba_... oh no._ dijo agitando la cabeza.

- No puede ser_ dijo el Rey con asombro.

- Oye Trunks, Trunks ….TRUNKS!_ dijo Goten gritándole y sacudiéndolo.

Pero era inútil, Trunks no respondía. Estaba en un estado de Shock.

El Rey tampoco creía lo que veía, Goten menos pero ambos no se impresionaron tanto como el príncipe Trunks.

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Real.

Siguen saliendo criaturas de los portales y el planeta real es un caos. Pero gracias a la ayuda de los distintos maestros Raylowden que hay por todo el planeta y de los soldados de la unión, todo comenzaba a estabilizarse.

Y en el castillo:

- Jamás pensé que hubieran tantos_ dijo Prusia.

- Si, pero ya acabamos con todos ellos. Ahora hay que ir a los portales._ dijo Gohan.

- Claro, Vamos._ dijo Prusia.

Y ambos por fin pudieron llegar al centro de portales del castillo.

- Mira esto Gohan_ dijo Prusia mirando la computadora.

- Esto lo explica todo_ dijo Gohan_ al parecer las bestias están siendo traídas del limite del cordón. El Traidor debió abrir un portal que une el límite del cordón con el centro de la ciudad y con este castillo.

- Eso tiene mucho sentido_ dijo Prusia.

- ¿Puedes cerrar los portales?_ Dijo Gohan.

- El de la ciudad sí, pero el del castillo no estoy seguro, ya que esta protegido por una extraña fuerza._ dijo Prusia.

- Peor es nada_ dijo Gohan_ Hazlo ya!

- Eso haré_dijo Prusia y empezó a cerrar el portal que estaba en la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en la edificación del planeta en ruinas:

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?_ dijo Kakarotto a hatch.

- Grrrrr_ gruñió Hatch y luego pensó_ no podré ganarle jamás, necesito que el amo Raichi me ordene la FASE 2 de nuestro plan, o si no este tipo va a matarme.

En eso raichi por medió de telepatía le dijo a Hatch.

- listo, ciento la demora Hatch…..PROCEDE!.

Y en eso un portal se abre debajo de Hatch y se lo traga ante el asombro de kakarotto.

- Ciento no poder quedarme a jugar un rato más, es que tengo planes con el Doctor jajajajaja_ dijo Hatch.

- NO VAS A ESCAPAR!_ dijo Kakarotto lanzándose sobre él. Pero ya era tarde, el portal se había cerrado._MALDICION!

Mientras que en la ciudad, Trunks Aún estaba en Shock.

- No puede ser…..no puede ser…..no puede ser…._pensaba Trunks sin parar_ Dios santo, ESTO ERA LO QUE TANTO TEMIA!.

Y era verdad, el objeto no era nada mas que la OCARINA DE TAPION!. y más encima estaba manchada con sangre.

Trunks estaba ido en sí, y no escuchaba ni a Goten ni a su Padre. Llegó a pensar lo peor.

No aguantó más y se lanzó a recoger la ocarina.

- HERMANOOOOO!_ Gritó entre lagrimas Trunks mientras se arrojaba sobre la ocarina.

- TRUNKS NO LO HAGAS_ Dijo Vegeta, pero era demasiado tarde. Trunks ya se había arrojado a ella.

- MALDICION; TRUNKS TRANQUILIZATE_ dijo Goten lanzándose sobre Trunks.

En eso lo insólito ocurrió. Un portal se abrió debajo de la ocarina, tragándose a Trunks y a Goten.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?_ dijo el Rey.

Intentó lanzarse Vegeta también, pero el portal se había cerrado.

- Maldición!_dijo Vegeta_ así que este era el plan de ese bastardo.

- VEGETA_ dijo Kakarotto llegando a ese lugar_ Portales!, el plan de Raichi eran lo portales!

- Lo sé_ dijo Vegeta apretando los puños_ ESE MALDITO SE LOS ACABA DE LLEVAR:

- GRRRRRR, me lo temía!_ dijo Kakarotto_ debemos ir cuanto antes al planeta real.

- Si, Deben estar allá. Es el único lugar de la unión que tiene permitido el uso de portales.

- Maldito Traidor. Estoy seguro que nuevamente se hizo presente.

- Lo se. Hay que apresurarse, si no Gohan y Prusia podrían salir gravemente heridos.

- Si y ambos se dirigieron a la nave espacial cuanto antes (prefirieron usar la nave y no volar directamente al planeta real ya que la distancia es realmente excesiva).

Mientras tanto en el Planeta real:

Prusia había, cerrado el portal de la ciudad, y todas la bestias estaban siendo disminuidas por las fuerzas de la unión.

- Lo logré_ Dijo Prusia.

- Bien hecho amigo_ Dijo Gohan_ Ahora el otro.

- Eso haré.

Pero mientras se deponía a cerrar el último portal un Haz de luz salió de este dando en Gohan y lanzándolo lejos.

- GOHAN!_ gritó Prusia.

- Esto es por la patada de hace 7 años_ dijo una bestia saliendo del portal dándole un feroz golpe, haciendo que este saliera del castillo por una de las paredes y cayendo lejos de este.

- AY_ dijo Gohan volviendo en si_ Maldición!; eres tu.

- Ha pasado tiempo, mi buen Gohan.

- Veo que has aprendido a hablar. No eres tan idiota como hace algunos años.

- Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho…SAIYAJIN!

- Me he Vuelto muy fuerte. No será como la última vez_ dijo Gohan.

- No lo Creo_ dijo Hatch desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Gohan_ Yo también lo soy!

En eso Hatch le empieza a propinar múltiples golpes a Gohan, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

En eso a Hatch se le ocurrió la brillante idea de acumular una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos y arrojársela a Gohan.

- Oh no_ pensó Gohan_ si dejo que esa energía impacte en el suelo, será el fin de todo. En eso se paro del piso, rompió el techo, se elevó en los aires y dijo_ eh maldito! acá estoy!.

- TOMA!_ dijo Hatch arrojándole la energía.

- Esperó poder disiparla_ pensó Gohan.

Pero no pudo lo suficiente. Fue una explosión fantástica y fuera de serie. Todo el planeta se había iluminado color verde, mientras vientos huracanados soplaban y grandes temblores se sentían, todo por culpa de la explosión.

Pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, y se pudo ver como un cuerpo caía al piso. Era Gohan.

- Jaja, ¿Ves lo que ganas al proteger a los que quieres?_dijo Hatch mirando el cuerpo de Gohan en el piso. Y luego apuntó a Gohan con su mano, queriéndole rematarlo._ Mmmmmm, Mejor no. Aún tengo que esperar a alguien más. Y si sigo destruyendo este sitio, será un poco sospechoso. Lo mataré después.

Algunos minutos más tarde, en el mismo lugar, se abrió otro portal en el techo de la sala de portales. En el portal recién abierto, cayeron dos niños, uno era Goten y otro era Trunks.

Ya en el piso, ambos niños recuperaron la postura.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios tratabas de hacer?_ dijo Goten enfadado agarrando a Trunks con las dos manos por el cuello de su traje.

- Lo siento, Goten_ dijo Trunks mirando el suelo_ no puede contenerme_ luego miró la ocarina que tenía en sus manos.

- Bueno, supongo que no fue tu culpa_ dijo Goten soltándolo y mirando también la ocarina con nostalgia._ supongo que si hubiese encontrado el cintillo de mi hermano en esa situación yo también hubiese pensado que él estaría muer...

- YA FUE SUFICIENTE!_ dijo Trunks en tono serio.

- Tienes razón. Discúlpame Trunks._ dijo Goten apenado_ Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?.

- Este lugar lo conozco_ dijo Trunks.

Claro que lo conocía, era el centro de portales (Sala de portales. La misma vaina). Solo que estaba bastante destruido, casi irreconocible, a pesar de que Hatch quiso controlarse (todavía sigue siendo un idiota XD). Pero luego trunks miró detenidamente el lugar, y reconoció la computadora en el centro de la sala.

- Esta es la sala de de portales!_ dijo el príncipe saiyajin.

- Cierto. Entonces el portal que nos transportó, fue abierto desde acá_ dijo Goten.

- Exacto!_ dijo Trunks.

Luego el príncipe observó detenidamente la computadora, y empezó a investigar que demonios sucedía aquí.

- La parecer múltiples portales habían sido abiertos en todo el Planeta Real. Alguien investigó e hizo la conexión entre el límite del cordón y el planeta real._ dijo Goten.

- Eso explica el ataque a este planeta_ dijo Goten_ fue Raichi el que planeó todo, ¿están todos los portales cerrados?

- Sí. El más grande estaba en la ciudad central y ya ha sido cerrado._dijo Trunks.

- Pero, ¿y que pasó con el portal que nos traja para acá?_ dijo Goten.

- Tienes razón. Aún está abierto_ dijo Trunks_ tendré que cerrarlo.

Y en eso mientras ambos niños se concentraron en el cierre del portal. Era la misma conexión que intentó cerrar Prusia, solo que ahora no había ninguna fuerza que impidiera cerrarlo.

Finalmente el trabajo estaba hecho.

- Bien hecho_ dijo Goten.

- No fue nada_ dijo Trunks, mirando a Goten.

- Bien, entonces vamos a buscar a mi hermano y contarle lo ocurrido. De seguro que ya todo acá volvió a la normalidad.

- Ok_ dijo Trunks

Justo cuando se disponían a irse, ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

La bestia demoníaca Hatch, apareció justo detrás de Trunks. El príncipe no se había percatado, y cuando e disponía a atacarlo, justo por pura casualidad, Goten se volteó y vio a la bestia que iba a atacar el cuello del Príncipe.

- CUIDADO!_ dijo Goten empujando a Trunks y recibiendo él el ataque de la bestia en el cuello (casualidad justo le pegó a Goten en el cuello).

- GOTEEEN!_ dijo Trunks, y la bestia desapareció_ ¿donde te metiste, maldito?

- No te distraigas nunca en un combate_ dijo la bestia apareciendo al frente de Trunks_ estoy seguro que ya te lo habían dicho.

En eso, Hatch le da a Trunks un tremendo golpe en el estomago, haciendo que este caiga inconciente.

Ambos niños estaban en el piso, ambos habían perdido el conocimiento.

- Jajajaja, ¿quería ver a tu hermano?_ dijo Hatch refiriéndose a Goten y le lazó el cuerpo de Gohan, que lo tenía escondió en alguna parte de la sala. El cuerpo cayó al lado de Goten_ pues ahí lo tienes.

- Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo, Hatch_ dijo una vos en las sombras.

- Ah, eres tú._ Dijo Hatch.

- Solo he venido para ver tu trabajo y avisarte que Kakarotto y Vegeta están en camino.

- Ya veo, Gracias_ Dijo Hatch, pero ya no estaba_ ese miserable. Hizo su trabajo con la conexión de portales y se fue. Ni se despidió, es un grosero!

- No te preocupes por eso_ dijo otra vos que se acercaba a Hatch_ él como siempre nos ha servido bien.

- Amo Raichi_ dijo Hatch.

- Y lo mejor, es que aún hay diputas en todo el planeta, y nadie sospecha que estamos acá. Pero hay que apresurarse, los dos simios más fuertes llegarán en cualquier momento. ¿Dónde está el príncipe?

- Acá está_ dijo Hatch indicando a Trunks_ Lo ataque de una vez con más fuerza que la que utilicé con Gohan hace 7 años.

- Excelente_ y luego miró a Goten_ También noqueaste al Hermano de Gohan.

- Así es.

- Esto es estupendo!, hoy nos sacamos la lotería._ dijo Raichi acercándose al cuerpo de Trunks y quitándole la ocarina que tenía en sus manos._ esto aún lo necesito, muchacho._ Se guardó la ocarina en un bolsillo.

- Bien, Mejor empiece_ dijo Hatch.

- No, lo ….lograran_ dijo Trunks intentándose poner de pie.

- Malditos…._dijo Goten Intentando lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo? Es imposible que se puedan poner ambos de pie._dijo Hatch asombrado_ Si los había atacado en partes vitales con mucha fuerza.

- Aprovecha de terminar bien tu Trabajo, ahora que están débiles._dijo Raichi

- Eso haré_ dijo la bestia.

- No te dejaré hacerlo_ dijo una voz.

- ¿Cómo? Tu también_ dijo Hatch.

- Si, ¿creíste ….que me ibas..a vencer tan fácil?_dijo Gohan desde el piso sujetándole el pie a la bestia.

- HATCH, MATA A GOHAN _Ordenó Raichi_ No importa que él no este para cuando terminemos nuestra venganza.

- Será un placer_ dijo Hatch.

- NO TE DEJARE HACERLO!_ dijo Goten lanzándose a Hatch, pero como estaba debilitado por el golpe que le había propinado la bestia, esta evita fácilmente la embestida de Goten.

- Apártate…..ESTORBO_ Dijo Hatch y apunto con una mano a Goten. Lanzó energía que dio directamente en Goten, provocando que prácticamente toda la sala explotara. Dejando a Goten en el piso inconciente.

- GOTEN!_ gritó Trunks y también se lanzó al ataque, pero fue prácticamente lo mismo. Solo que al evitarlo le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y luego puso su mano en la cara de Trunks y le lanzó energía. Cae también inconciente al piso.

- NO TE LO PERDONARE!_ dijo Gohan desde el piso intentándose levantar, pero Hatch le pone el pie violentamente en el estomago haciendo que gohan grite de dolor.

- Guarda silencio, simio estúpido_ dijo la bestia sonriendo_ Ahora muere_ y le apunto a Gohan en la cara.

Pero en eso tres Rayos se dirigieron hacia Hatch impactándole de frente. Hatch quedo asombrado, no se esperaba un ataque sorpresa. Raichi miró quienes eran.

Se trataba de Asturia y Serra, que habían sentido el peligro y fueron al rescate. Traían con ellos a Prusia, muy mal herido. Los tres estaban con sus manos extendidas debido al ataque en equipo que habían hecho.

- ¿Creen que con esos ataques tan insignificantes podrán hacerle algo a Hatch?_ dijo Raichi apareciendo detrás de los tres.

- ¿Quién eres?_dijo Serra_ ¿y donde esta mi príncipe Trunks?

- Pues acaso no lo ves_ dijo Hatch indicando los cuerpos de ambos niños.

- NOOO; TRUNKS_ dijo Serra lanzándose hacia el cuerpo de Trunks.

- NO LO HAGAS SERRA!_ dijo Asturia intentando detenerla, pero fue en vano. La chica ya se había ido_ DETENTE!_Y siguió a Serra.

- Mocosos idiotas_ dijo Hatch y apuntó con su dedo a Serra. Y un rayo de energía salió de él.

- APARTATE DE AHI, ESTUPIDA_ dijo Asturia, y alcanzó a apartarla del rayo._ ¿estas loca?, por poco y te mata_ Le decía mientras la sostenía de un brazo. Pero no se había dado cuenta que estaba a espaldas de hatch. Este lanzó otro rayo en dirección a ambos.

- CUIDADO ASTURIA!_Dijo Prusia mientras intentaba ir a salvarlos, pero estaba muy herido y no podía hacer nada.

En eso el rayo impacta en Asturia, provocando que ambos niños se vean afectados por la pequeña explosión.

Serra salió menos herida que Asturia, pero aún así ambos quedaron en mal estado.

Del ataque solo, Serra estaba conciente.

- Grrrra…cias, AS….tu…ria_ dijo Serra y perdió el conocimiento.

- NO NIÑOS!_dijo Prusia y Hatch apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe en el cuello también dejándolo inconciente.

- CANALLA!_dijo Gohan y al intentarce parar, pierde el conocimiento y cae al piso.

- ¿Los mataste?_ dijo Raichi.

- A ninguno. Solo me ordenó matar a Gohan. ¿Los mato a todos?_preguntó Hatch.

- No hay tiempo para eso, ni siquiera de matar a Gohan. Estamos contra el tiempo. Si llegan el Rey y el líder, nos van a hacer pedazos. Rápido hay que sellar a los saiyajines_ dijo Raichi.

Y en eso se dirigieron hacia los dos niños y Raichi empezó a usar su Poder del rencor, canalizándolo con el poder de Hatch.

Pronto Todo el lugar se vio de color verde, y los cuerpos de los niños empezaron a lebitar.

- Es ahora. Haré el sello mejorado_ dijo Raichi y luego Gritó_ SELLO DEL RENCOR!

Y en ese entonces los cuerpos de ambos niños brillaron en un tono verde intenso y luego cayeron al piso y todo regresó a la normalidad.

- JAJAJAJAJA, POR FIN HE SELLADO AL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN!_dijo Raichi_ eso es todo_ y luego sujeto la ocarina fuertemente que llevaba en el bolsillo _ por ahora. Regresemos al límite del cordón.

- Sí mi amo_ dijo Hatch.

Y en eso, abrieron un portal hacia el límite del cordón.

Cuando se disponían a ir algo los detuvo, ambos voltearon y pudieron ver que el único parado ahí era Gohan.

- No lo creo_ dijo Raichi- Sigues con vida.

- Mírelo bien, amo_ dijo Hatch y Raichi miró bien a Gohan. Estaba parado pero no tenía conocimiento.

- Bien, aún tenemos tiempo_ dijo Raichi a Hatch_ ELIMINALO!

- A LA ORDEN_ Dijo Hatch.

En eso Hatch se lanzo a toda velocidad sobre Gohan para propinarle el golpe de gracia.

- MUERE, GOHAN_ Dijo la bestia dándole un golpe en la cara.

Pero lo inesperado ocurrió….. GOHAN DETUVO EL GOLPE DE HATCH …..

No lo creía ni el doctor Raichi, ni la bestia. En eso Gohan empieza a hablar inconciente.

- no podrás …matar… me….Porque yo… Porque yo….. Porque yo….._seguía diciendo mientras apretaba más y más fuerte la mano de Hatch.

- MALDICION, ME LASTIMAS_ dijo Hatch.

- NO LO CREO!_ dijo Raichi que había cambiado su cara de victoria por una de miedo. Estaba aterrado por lo que podría pasar.

- Porque yo…_siguió diciendo Gohan. Su aura empezaba a verse. Luego miró a hatch a la cara. Tenía los ojos verdes!_ PORQUE SOY UN SAIYAJIN! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ Gritó finalmente y toda su aura se volvió dorada.

En ese momento, aplastó la mano de hatch como un huevo por el exceso de presión. Haciendo que la bestia de un gran grito de dolor.

- AHHHHHHH!; MI MANO_ Gritaba Hatch sujetándose donde tenía la mano (ahora no tenía nada)_ HAS HECHO PEDASOS MI MANO!

- LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ, MIENTRAS AÜN NO EXPULSE SU PODER_ dijo Rancho Aterrado.

Y en eso ambos personajes se meten al portal y lo cierran.

- Maldición_ dijo Raichi para acabar_ a pesar de que sellamos a los niños, Gohan ha logrado romper mi marca.

- Tendremos que ser mucho más precavidos la próxima vez_ Dijo Hatch sujetándose el antebrazo.

- Si, estuvimos a punto de morir.

Y el portal se cerró completamente y Gohan cayó de nuevo inconciente por el exceso de poder.

Un rato más tarde, ya todo se había normalizado en el planeta real. Las bestias habían sido derrotadas y las personas que habían sido evacuadas a otros sitios, empezaban a volver.

Las tropas del ejercito de la unión habían tenido la victoria!

En eso, el jefe de la guardia del castillo llegó a donde estaba el salón de los portales.

- VALGAME DIOS!_ dijo Mark asombrado_ RAPIDO, TRAIGAN A LA UNIDAD DE PRIMEROS AUXILIOS, HAY QUE LLEVAR A LOS MAESTROS Y A LOS NIÑOS A UN HOSPITAL!_ dijo Mark a unos soldados que lo acompañaron.

- SI, SEÑOR_ dijeron los soldados ahí presentes.

- Vamos, chicos_ decía Mark acercándose al cuerpo de Trunks y sujetándolo por la espalda_ la ayuda viene enseguida, No se rindan!.

En eso la nave de Vegeta y Kakarotto aterriza frente al castillo. Ambos salieron apurados de ella y pudieron ver como los soldados estaban trabajando, tratando de salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas de los escombros. En general, todo el planeta estaba así.

Después vieron que de la entrada del castillo sacaban en camillas a los seis guerreros que habían luchado contra Raichi.

- Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, los niños llegaron aquí_ dijo Vegeta.

- Maldición. Llegamos tarde _ dijo Kakarotto mientras introducían a los guerreros en una nave para llevárselos a un hospital.

- MI SEÑOR_ dijo Mark saliendo de la entrada del castillo y corriendo hacia ellos.

- Mark!_dijo Vegeta_ Que bueno que estas con vida!

- Es lo de menos, mi señor _dijo Mark_ Todos están muy dañados.

- Cuéntame lo que sabes.

Y en eso Mark le contó todo lo que él sabía sobre el tema. De la llegada de las bestias, de la batalla en todo el planeta, de las ordenes que le dieron Gohan y Prusia y de cómo finalmente las derrotaron y como encontró a los guerreros en el cuarto de portales.

- Ya veo_ dijo kakarotto_ entonces ¿no sabes por que quedaron así?

- Lo desconozco, Maestro_ dijo Mark.

- Debió ser Hatch atacándolos por sorpresa, el también debió llegar acá por medio de los portales_ dijo Kakarotto a Vegeta.

- Bien, Gracias por todo Mark_ dijo Vegeta_ puedes retirarte, Y ve a curarte tus heridas.

- Si señor!_ dijo Mark.

Y ambos hicieron señas a los que llevaban a los Guerreros hacia la nave, insinuando que ellos también se subirían a la nave.

Ya todos en la nave, esta partió

En eso, Vegeta decide revisar el cuerpo de su hijo. Específicamente en el cuello.

- Que extraño_ dijo Vegeta_ no tiene la marca del rencor.

- ¿No está en su cuello?_ dijo Kakarotto.

- No.

- Mmmmm_ Pensó Kakarotto y luego pensó lo peor_ Vegeta, quítale su cubre pecho.

- ¿Qué?

- Por favor, solo hazlo.

Y en eso le quita el cubre pecho a su hijo. Y ve lo que no había encontrado antes… Era la MARCA DEL RENCOR. Solo que ahora estaba en su corazón.

Lo mismo hizo Kakarotto con Goten. También la tenía.

- Ya me parecía raro que no tuvieran la marca_ dijo Vegeta molesto y apretando los puños _ ese maldito de Raichi ¿Cuál será su objetivo final?

- No lo se

- Ese maldito sabía que Gohan estaba por romper la marca_ dijo Vegeta_ por eso se especializó en crear una más fuerte cosa que los niños no pudieran romperá, al momento de sellar. Nuevamente el Traidor de alguna forma filtró la información.

- Pero No todo está perdido_ dijo Kakarotto Revisando a Gohan en el pecho y cuello_ Mira esto.

- Un buen golpe de suerte!_ dijo Vegeta._por fin lo ha logrado.

- Creo que esta vez, las cosas salieron más a nuestro favor que al de Raichi.

- Nuevamente tenemos a un Súper Saiyajin de nuestro lado.

- Uno muy fuerte._sonrió Kakarotto

Y finalmente todo había terminado, los Guerreros fueron intervenidos.

Rawhawk: Ahora vendría una escena en el hospital, todos en cama y conversando del tema pero la obvio porque no es muy importante en la historia. Miren que ya llevo como 13 paginas y no quiero alargar tanto la historia XD. La siguiente parte es un poco tediosa, SORRY!

Después de Tres semanas se hizo la ceremonia de de Ascenso (había más gente en las tribunas que para un partido entre Boca Juniors y River Plate).

Primero el rey dio un discurso y luego mandó a llamar a Kakarotto, que ahora lucía una armadura igual de dorada, pero más así de cuerpo completo (casi como la armadura de algún caballero dorado de Saint Sella). Luego Vegeta le sacó su cintillo de líder de raylowden que Kakarotto tenía puesto y le puso una bandana metálica dorada Aún más ancha que la de Líder, y con un diamante en el centro y lo nombró CAPITAN GENERAL EN JEFE. Luego Se dieron un Abraso y Todos aplaudieron.

Luego Kakarotto dijo unas palabras y llamó a Gohan y a Prusia. Gohan venía con la misma armadura que tenía antes su padre (la de líder). Mientras que Prusia con una similar a la de Raylowden (plateada) pero con las hombreras más largas. Les sacó sus cintillos y les puso los correspondientes los nombro LIDER DE RAYLOWDEN y LIDER DEL EJERCITO respectivamente y abrasó a cada uno.

Después Hablo Prusia, y cuando terminó era el turno de Gohan. Cuando terminó de hablar llamó a los niños, Ya que era su obligación promoverlos.

En eso los cuatro niños, con trajes de Raylowden (modificaron los trajes, ahora son la tela negra, la armadura en si plateada y la capa es verde al igual que el rastreador). Todos estaban muy serios excepto Trunks, que lucía muy triste. Casi lloraba, tenía razones para estar con pena.

Primero le puso la bandada a Goten, luego a Asturia, después a Persia y finalmente cuando se la iba a poner a Trunks dijo:

- Trunks, nunca pierdas la fe. El está vivo, lo sé.

- ¿Pero que dice maestro?_ dijo Trunks.

- Ellos se llevaron la ocarina_ dijo Gohan_ estoy seguro que el no ha muerto.

- Maestro!_ dijo Trunks cambiando su cara por una sonrisa enorme.

- BIEN_ Dijo Gohan en General_ AHORA TODOS SON RAYLOWDEN, LOS FELICITO!_ y una muchedumbre de aplausos se escucharon en todo el lugar.

Y luego en todo el Lugar se escucho: " QUE VIVA RAYLOWDEN, QUE VIVA NUESTRO EJERCITO, QUE VIVAN NUSTROS NUEVOS LIDERES…..QUE VIVA EL REY VEGETA!"

Han pasado cinco desde que Trunks y Goten fueron sellados. No obstante ambos siguieron entrenando arduamente y sus poderes crecieron de una manera excesivamente aterradora! (Joder, ¿Cómo es eso? XD). Pero la marca que tenían cada uno en sus corazones los limitaban mucho.

Gohan ya no los entrenaba, ya que ellos habían alcanzado la suficiente madures para entrenarse solos. El entrenaba con su padre y el rey Vegeta, ya que ahora podían hacerlo. Sus poderes cada vez eran superiores y rompían todos los límites.

Prusia también se volvió más fuerte y continuó entrenado a Asturia y a Serra, solo que de vez en cuando debido a su cargo.

Asturia había aprendido a usar técnicas telepáticas en un 100%, al igual que Serra.

En la cámara de entrenamiento del rey, Se encontraba Trunks, con un pantalón pero sin camiseta, entrenando solo. Estaba practicando con su espada. En eso alguien abre la puerta y entra, Trunks lo sintió.

- ¿Quién es?_ preguntó Trunks pero luego reconoció el Ki del individuo, y volteó a saludar_ Hola Dende!, cuanto tiempo!

- Príncipe Trunks_ dijo Dende inclinando su cabeza.

- Por favor no hagas eso. Y solo llámame Trunks_ dijo Trunks sonriendo.

- Como quieras._ y luego vio la marca que Trunks tenía en su Corazón_ esa maraca, a pesar de que ya la he visto muchas veces, no deja de impresionarme.

- Si, a mi también_ dijo Trunks_ Por cierto ¿a que se debe tu visita?.

.

Lo que sucederá ahora es parte de otro cap.

Fin cap 9

.

...

Raw: Me disculpo si me quedó muy largó, lo que pasa es que me inspiré XD.

Como sea, espero que el próximo capitulo sea el ultimo. No se cuando lo saque.

CHAO!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Atacar los 3 puntos!**

Raw: Acá viene el capitulo, que la disfruten.

...

- ¿Qué a que se debe mi visita?_ dijo Dende_ ¿Qué no es obvio? Yo también entreno en la unión de ves en cuando.

- Cierto, pero no sabia que vendrías desde la tierra tan pronto. ¿Qué no estaba programada tu visita para el próximo mes?_dijo Trunks.

- Así es, pero preferí adelantar mi visita.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo?

- La verdad quería ver que tan fuerte se han vuelto los saiyajines._argumentó Dende_ Además que la tierra está pasando por momentos de paz, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por los terrícolas en estos momentos.

- ….La tierra_ dijo Trunks pensativo_ ese hermoso planeta. Ni siquiera en la unión hay un planeta que se le compare.

- Pues si, es un planeta muy bello.

- Recuerdo que hace 3 años visité la tierra.

- Claro que si, yo estaba ahí_ dijo dende.

- Si, pero solo fue por motivos de entrenamiento, y más encima solo estudios con el maestro Gohan y Goten en la Plataforma celestial.

- Si, es el único lugar en la tierra donde pueden entrenar con toda tranquilidad.

- Sí_ dijo Trunks_ me gustaría conocerlo de verdad. Ahhh_ dijo Trunks como despertando de un sueño_ por cierto, ¿sabes donde están ahora los demás?.

- No lo se Trunks.

- Bueno_ dijo trunks_ que mas da. Mejor termino con mi entrenamiento y los voy a ir a ver.

- Buena idea.

Y ambos salieron de la cámara donde entrenaba Trunks y fueron a buscar a los demás Guerreros.

Al salir del castillo, se encontraron con Serra. Que estaba ya con su uniforme de Raylowden.

- Hola Serra, Wow has crecido mucho_ dijo Dende.

- Como esta Dende_ dijo Serra_ hace tiempo que no venía por aquí.

- Si lo que pasa es que tenía algunas labores en el planeta que tengo a cargo.

- Debe ser difícil ser un Dios_ dijo Trunks.

- Si, bastante. Mucho papeleo y cosas así además del entrenamiento. Además si me atraso, Enmadaiho se enoja conmigo.

- Jaja_ sonrió Trunks_ Por cierto, Serra. ¿Qué haces acá en la entrada del castillo?

- Lo espero a Usted, Príncipe Trunks_ dijo Serra haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo.

- Recuerda que también soy maestro Raylowden igual que tú._dijo Trunks poniéndose rojo_ todos me tratan de maestro y los miembros de Raylowden solo por mi nombre.

- Jajaja_ rió Serra_ bueno eso no importa, te estaba esperando.

- ¿Sucedió algo?_dijo Trunks.

- Así parece, pero nada grave según las fuentes de la Unión.

- ¿Donde hay que ir?._preguntó Trunks

- A una ciudad llamada Alvanista, a 7000 km de aquí.

- Se donde queda.

- Bien, los demás nos están esperando.

- Bien_ dijo Trunks y se acercó a Dende_ Dende, quiero que me guardes mi espada y mi ocarina. Si no es nada grave, no creo necesitar esto.

- Bien_ dijo Dende mientras recibía la espada y la ocarina.

- Puedes dejarla en el lugar de entrenamiento, creo que volveré a seguir en lo que estaba.

- Claro, déjamelo a mi_ dijo Dende mientras se abrochaba la espada en diagonal.

- Bien_ dijo Trunks_ Vamos, Serra!

- Emmm, Trunks_ dijo Serra Colorada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No te querrás poner tu uniforme antes? Digo si tu quieres

- Emmmm, si disculpa. tienes razón_ solo andaba con su pantalón XD. En eso, apretó un botón de su reloj y automáticamente aprecio vestido con el uniforme de Raylowden ( ya todos saben como es, armadura plateada, telas negras, capa y rastreador verde, además de un cintillo plateado)

- Ahora si nos vamos_ dijo Serra.

Y ambos salieron volando hacia Alvanista, donde se iban a encontrar con los demás guerreros.

Serra había cambiado mucho, ya no era una chiquilla que se quedaba al margen en las peleas, ahora era una fuerte guerrera que justificaba con creses el pertenecer a Raylowden.

Había crecido mucho (bueno en 5 años a esa edad quien no crece, XD) y había sido la primera mujer de esa edad en pertenecer a Raylowden.

Se había dejado el pelo más largo que antes, ahora su cabellera azul le llagaba a la Cintura.

y ya se le notaban sus dotes de mujer.

Mientras ellos volaban Serra empezó a observar a Trunks, el también había cambiado bastante. Su cabello era un poco más largo que antes y su estatura era prácticamente la misma que la de Serra, aunque el fuera 2 años menor que ella (Serra no era muy alta que digamos). Su mirada era ahora la de un joven normal, al parecer había superado todas esas penas del pasado que tanto lo agobiaban.

Luego Trunks se dio cuenta que Serra lo observaba y le preguntó.

- ¿Qué te pasa Serra?, te noto extraña_ dijo Trunks un poco extrañado.

- No, me encuentro bien._ dijo Serra dirigiendo su vista al frente nuevamente.

- Bueno.

- Solo veía cuanto has cambiado, Trunks.

- ¿Qué cuanto he cambiado?

- Claro, quizás tu no te des cuenta de tu cambio, pero los que te rodeamos, si nos damos cuenta.

- Bueno, tu también has cambiado_ dijo Trunks mirándola. Y luego sonrió_ Y mucho.

- Supongo que sí _dijo Serra un poco apenada _ supongo que todos hemos cambiado mucho desde ese día.

- Si_ y Trunks comenzó a recordar el último ataque de Raichi.

- ¿No te ha dolido la marca, cierto?

- De ves en cuando me molesta un poco_ dijo Trunks poniéndose la mano en el corazón_ solo cuando la fuerzo.

- Pues entonces no la fuerces demasiado. Recuerda que si excedes el poder del sello este podría matarte.

- Ya lo se. No te preocupes. Ese consejo podrías dárselo a Goten, el es un poco más impulsivo que yo.

- Jajaja, supongo que tienes razón.

- Además no necesito de todo mi poder_ dijo Trunks_ las batallas que hemos tenido hasta ahora no han sido lo suficientemente extenuantes como para precipitarme.

- Eso es cierto.

Desde esa batalla contra Raichi, donde los dos jóvenes Saiyajin fueron sellados, ha habido múltiples batallas alrededor de toda la Unión Vejita.

Aunque eso no era lo peor. Múltiples ataques de las bestias de Raichi se han efectuado en planetas cercanos a la Unión. Los líderes respectivos de esos planetas han pedido la ayuda del Rey Vegeta para librarse de la amenaza constante que tiene Raichi en esos alrededores.

Debido a esto, el ejército de la Unión y Raylowden han tenido que combatir en muchas partes del universo, con el fin de acabar con Raichi de una vez por todas y traer la paz.

(Imagínense Star Wars, y que cada Raylowden es un Maestro jedi y cada miembro del ejercito un soldado imperial. XD así queda más claro).

En eso, ambos Maestros de Raylowden Pueden Ver la ciudad.

- Mira Serra, es Alvanista.

- Si, esa es. Bajemos_ pero Trunks la detiene.

- No creo que sea necesario.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pon atención_ y ambos cierran sus ojos.

- Claro, están escondiendo sus Ki._dijo Serra sonriendo_ es por acá.

- Vamos_ y ambos niños siguieron volando.

No pasaron ni 30 segundos y vieron que estaban Asturia, Prusia y Gohan flotando en el aire, a unos 12000 pies arriba de la ciudad.

Asturia también había cambiado. Se había convertido en un hombre frió y calculador (frió en el sentido que no le daba tregua a las bestias de Raichi). Se había dejado el pelo más largo, ahora le llegaba como al cuello. Su mirada era siempre seria, algo poco común en chicos de 16 años, pero a pesar de eso tenía buen sentido del humor. Había cambiado mucho en estos 5 años.

Prusia y Gohan también cambiaron, poro los cambios no eran muy notorios, solo que Prusia tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo debido a la lucha de hace ya 5 años.

- Valla_ dijo Asturia_ al parecer nos encontraron muy rápido.

- Pues no fue difícil_ dijo Serra_ Cuanto tiempo, Maestro Prusia.

- Como has estado Serra. Si, han pasado como tres meses de que no nos vemos.

- Yo ya le dije que no se preocupe más por nosotros. Que nos podemos entrenar solos. Pero el maestro piensa que en estos tres meses sin entrenamiento con el nos pudieron haber debilitado_ dijo Asturia. Prusia seguía entrenando a los dos jóvenes maestros Raylowden, pero debido a su cargo no los había podido ver en tres meses.

- No se trata de eso, Asturia_ dijo Gohan_ Prusia todavía puede enseñarles cosas antes que puedan continuar con su entrenamiento, solos.

- Bueno, tiene razón, Maestro_ dijo Asturia_ emmm, A propósito ¿nadie ha visto a Goten?

- Ahhh, ¿pensé que estaba con ustedes?_ dijo Serra.

- Pues no, no est…_ dijo Prusia cundo de repente sintió un Ki._ ya no es necesario preguntar por él.

Y en eso, una figura apareció frente a ellos como si se hubiera tele transportado. Era Goten, que había aparecido comiendo una pierna de cordero.

- Hoaaaaa .. a… tooos_ dijo Goten con el pedazo de carne en la boca. Luego se lo tragó y dijo._ disculpen es que me dio un poco de hambre y fui a buscar algo.

- Podrán pasar 5 años_ dijo Gohan.

- 10_ dijo Asturia.

- 15_ dijo Serra.

- O mil años_ dijo Prusia.

- Y tú seguirás siendo el mismo de siempre, Goten_ dijo finalmente Trunks y todos se pusieron a reír.

- Bueno, lo primero es lo primero ¿a que venimos entonces?_ preguntó Goten.

- Yo se los explicaré_ dijo una voz que todos conocían. Y en eso apareció como tele transportándose una persona.

- Papá!_ Dijo Goten.

- Hola a todos!. Bien, seré Breve.

- Cuéntenos, señor_ dijo Prusia._ y Kakarotto se puso a explicar la situación.

Resulta que en Alvanista habría llegado una nave espacial proveniente de los planetas limítrofes a la Unión. Al parecer pidiendo ayuda por uno de los eventuales ataques de Raichi.

La nave venia del planeta de donde Raichi comenzó a atacar por primera vez, por lo que había muchas posibilidades de que fuera en ese planeta donde estuviera el cuartel general de Raichi.

La misión era sencilla, era ir al planeta, inspeccionarlo por completo y si encontraban tropas enemigas darlas de baja (ósea matarlas) y si se encontraban con Raichi capturarlo vivo, pero si intenta escapar, tenían el permiso para ejecutarlo en ese mismo lugar.

- ¿De eso se trata la misión?_ dijo Serra_ ES MUY DIFICIL!

- ¿Por qué nos dijeron que seria una misión fácil?_ dijo Asturia.

- Porque ustedes no Irán_ dijo Kakarotto.

- ¿QUEEEE?_ dijeron los niños.

- Tal como lo oyen. No Irán. Ustedes cuatro se quedaran en este planeta para cuidarlo.

- ¿Pero que dice maestro Kakarotto?_ dijo Trunks.

- Resulta que no es el único planeta donde puede estar el cuartel general. Existen otros 2 más.

- ¿otros 2 más?_ dijo Gohan.

- Así es, hijo. En el norte, sureste y suroeste de la unión.

- Para la conveniencia de nuestro enemigo, los tres puntos forman un triángulo _ dijo Asturia.

- Así es, Asturia_ dijo Kakarotto.

- ¿como lo vamos a hacer entonces, Papá?

- El Rey Vegeta personalmente se encargara de ir al suroeste, yo iré a sureste, mientras que Gohan y Prusia Irán al planeta de este señor que vino hasta acá.

- Pero y nosotros que vamos a hacer?_ dijo Goten.

- Lo siento hijo, pero ustedes no podrán ganarle a Hatch si es que se enfrentan a él, además Raichi cumplió su venganza de sellarlos a ustedes, por lo que solo se enfoca en destruir lo que puedan en los límites exteriores y raramente dentro de la unión. No creo que venga de nuevo para ente planeta. Y si es que lo atacan, solo seran unas bestias insignificantes.

- De acuerdo_ dijo Trunks _ confió plenamente en las decisiones que tomaron usted y mi padre.

- Muy bien_ dijo sonriendo Kakarotto_ yo también ahora me tengo que marchar, la nave me esta esperando y no hay tiempo que perder….. ES TODO RETIRENSE!.

- SI SEÑOR!_ dijeron todos los maestros Raylowden y desaparecieron.

En eso en otro lugar de Alvanista (también flotando en el cielo) había un tipo enmascarado que al parecer había escuchado la conversación de los Maestros.

En eso saca una especie de televisión pequeña, la sintoniza y en la pantalla aparece nada mas y nada menos que RAICHI!.

- ¿Qué has averiguado?_ dijo Raichi desde el monitor.

- Señor, al parecer Kakarotto, Vegeta y Gohan junto con Prusia saldrán hacia nuestras bases en el limite exterior de la unión.

- Esta es nuestra oportunidad de atacar el planeta Real _dijo Raichi_ y mejor aún estará Trunks en aquel lugar ¿no es así?.

- Si, así según lo planearon_ dijo el espía.

- ¿Tienes la grabación de la conversación que te pedí que les hicieras?

- Si, mi señor.

- JAJAJA_ rió maléficamente Raichi_ me has servido bien, espía mió, muy bien durante todos estos años.

- Ha sido un honor mi señor_ dijo el espía.

- Supongo que el traidor de la unión vejita no querrá estar más en ese lugar ¿no es así?_dijo Raichi.

- Así es señor.

- Entonces regresa nuestro cuartel general. No necesitamos que te esfuerces más, por ahora. Acabo de enviar a Hatch al Planeta real para que se encargue de los niños.

- Así será señor.

- Cambio y fuera.

En eso el espía desapareció y llego a un bosque donde estaba una nave espacial personal con la que se dispuso a regresar al planeta donde estaba el cuartel general.

Mientras tanto en una ciudad a 40 kilómetros de la ciudad donde estaba el castillo real, Kakarotto se disponía a tomar una nave espacial para llegar al planeta que le tocaba inspeccionar, lo mismo Vegeta. En eso antes de que cada uno de los dos tomara su nave.

- ¿Todo listo Kakarotto?_ dijo el rey Vegeta.

- Así es, solo espero que nuestro plan funcione.

- Se lo dijiste a Asturia, ¿cierto?

- No, Prusia se encargara de decírselo.

- Bien. Ahora vamos, que el tiempo es oro.

- Si.

Y ambos guerreros saiyajines tomaron sus naves espaciales y se dirigieron hacia el espacio exterior.

Mientras tanto en la nave espacial de Gohan y Prusia.

- Bien es hora de irnos, Gohan_ dijo Prusia sonriendo.

- Creo que si_ dijo Gohan sonriendo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, la nave partió hacia su destino.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general de Raichi, ya había llegado el espía, el que había traicionado a Raylowden (llegó mucho antes que los saiyajines a sus respectivos lugares, debido a que su nave era mucho más rápida).

- que bueno verte_ dijo Raichi.

- Me apresure lo más que pude.

- ¿no tuviste problemas para salir de la Unión?

- No, el mecanismo antirradares que le puso a mi nave funciono de maravilla.

- Me alegro_ dijo Raichi y luego seriamente dijo_ ¿tienes la grabación?

- Si señor.

Y en eso el espía le pasa la grabación a Raichi para que pudiera escucharla.

La escucho muchas veces, y finalmente dijo.

- mmmm, ya veo. Entonces Vegeta se dirige hacia el sureste.

- Así es, señor.

- En ese planeta no hay nada, ni siquiera puse trampas_ dijo Raichi_ sinceramente esperaba que el fuera para el suroeste.

- ¿Por qué lo dice señor?

- Porque en ese planeta puse unas trampas donde ni siquiera un saiyajin puede escapar.

- Pero caerá Kakarotto en ellas.

- Si, pero hubiese preferido que cayera Vegeta en ellas, recuerda que mi venganza es contra la familia real.

- Tiene usted razón.

- Bueno, no importa_ dijo Raichi.

- Ahora Prusia y Gohan se dirigen hacia acá.

- Si claro, después de todo este era uno de los lugares más probables para ellos.

- Para encontrar nuestra base_ completo el espía.

- Exacto, pero no te preocupes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque en estos últimos 5 años he creado un arma muy eficaz contra los saiyajin, aunque no la haya probado.

- ¿un arma dice, señor?_ dijo el espía.

- Así es _dijo Raichi_ suprime los poderes de los saiyajines por aproximadamente 1 minuto, se que es poco tiempo pero si logramos eso, ya veremos como podremos eliminarlo, después de todo, sin sus poderes ellos no son nada.

- Eso espero.

- En todo caso, por si acaso, le hice dos copias_ dijo Raichi sacando una pistola pequeña que al parecer disparaba rayos láser_ una la tengo yo, como podrás ver, y al otra se la di a Hatch, por si tiene algunos inconvenientes con los niños.

- Usted piensa en todo.

- Si, en todo. Pero aún así tengo un mal presentimiento._dijo Raichi preocupado.

- Bueno pero aún así espero que funcione _ dijo el espía._ por cierto señor…..¿que quiere que haga con él_ y en eso ambos miran hacia a una pared donde había un Hombre encadenado, de pies a cabeza, que al parecer había perdido mucha sangre por lo que se encontraba inconciente.

- No te preocupes. Si logramos que Gohan se paralice, podremos usar los poderes de él para aniquilarlo, por si mi arma no funciona en un 100% .

- Con esa opción me quedo más tranquilo, ya que si en ese minuto no logramos acabar con Gohan con nuestros poderes, será nuestro fin._ dijo el espía.

- Si. Bueno ahora solo nos queda esperar…. La victoria de los Tsufurus es solo cuestión de tiempo.

- Así es mi señor.

Y ambos hicieron la típica risa perversa.

Mientras en el planeta Real:

- ¿Crees que Raichi ataque este planta, Trunks?_ dijo Trunks.

- Jeje, si es así, lo estaremos esperando.

.

Que increíble se pone la conclusión de esta historia. El plan de Raichi al parecer es muy impresionante, digno de una mente tan compleja, pero aún así son saiyajines los rivales a derrotar, por lo que será una batalla increíble la que se estará por vivir.

Aún no esta dicha la ultima palabra, ¿Quién será el vencedor en esta impresionante batalla?

Fin cap 10

.

...

Raw: Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora que termine las pruebas le daré tiempo a mi fic, es más empezaré a hacer el capitulo 11 ahora mismo.

Por favor si les gustó realmente la historia, COMENTEN!, me da un poco de pena tener tantas visitas y tan pocos comentarios XDXDXD, pero da igual mientras les guste.

Si quieren saber el nombre el próximo capitulo ….. va a tener que esperar porque aún no se me ocurre XDXD.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Raichi Engañado**

Raw: Acá va el cap. 11, sorry la demora, me perdí en los senderos de la vida….

...

Mientras las tres naves espaciales se dirigían hacia sus respectivos destinos, la bestia Hatch se dirigía hacia el planeta real donde, según los planes, debía acabar con la vida del príncipe Trunks y de los que trataran de evitarlo. Esas fueron las órdenes que le dio Raichi, si lo lograba, su venganza estaría casi completa. Ya solo faltaría la conquista de toda la Unión Vejita.

Después de todo, una de la ambiciones de Raichi, Aunque jamás la había mencionado, era la conquista de la Unión. Conquistando la Unión Vejita, su venganza estaría finalmente completa. Ya luego seguiría el resto del Universo, pero conquistando la Unión, todo el resto seria un trámite fácil. Al fin y al Cabo, Raichi siempre busco poder,

Y que mejor manera que conquistando todo a su paso.

Volviendo a la Historia, Vegeta fue el primero en llegar al planeta que debía investigar.

Su nave espacial descendió en una especie de bosque inmenso, Donde los árboles eran de porte de edificios. El cielo era de un tono azul verdoso, seguramente debido a su composición química.

En eso, vegeta se baja de su nave para conocer mejor la superficie del planeta.

- Así que este es uno de los planetas donde Raichi tenia su base_ dijo el rey vegeta._ muy bien_ y entonces gritó hacia su nave_ soldados! Salgan!.

Y en eso una considerable cantidad de soldados salieron de la nave donde él viajaba.

- ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes señor?_ dijo el que más rango tenia entre ellos.

- Quiero que investiguen este planeta. Busquen la base de Raichi. Si llegan a ver bestias, no las enfrenten, no quiero bajas esta vez. Cualquier novedad como las que acabo de mencionar, quiero que me lo hagan saber lo antes posible. ¿quedo claro?.

- Si señor_ dijo el soldado de mayor rango_ ya oyeron todos, ahora muévanse!

Y todos los soldados ahí presentes, incluyendo al de mayor rango, desaparecieron en el acto.

Vegeta se quedo solo frente a la nave, y también se disponía a buscar la base como sus soldados.

- Solo espero que tu idea sea la correcta, Kakarotto._ dijo Vegeta al aire y luego desapareció de aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto, Kakarotto también ya estaba llegando al planeta que debía inspeccionar.

De lo lejos se veía que era una especie de planeta desolado, montañoso y de clima muy desértico.

Ya llegando a la superficie de este, la nave espacial aterrizo en un valle.

El aire era respirable, así que no había problema para los que viajaban con Kakarotto. Sin embargo, este fue le primero que bajo de la nave, por razones de seguridad.

Luego bajaron unos cuantos soldados, que se disponían a seguir las ordenes del Saiyajin.

- Muy bien, escuchen todos_ dijo Kakarotto_ lo voy a poner claro desde un comienzo, no quiero bajas. Investiguen este sitio de pies a cabeza. Busquen alguna pista de donde pueda estar la base de Raichi, pero con cautela._ luego pensó_ tengo el presentimiento que este lugar esta lleno de trampas. Hice bien en venir aquí, al parecer mis instintos estaban en lo correcto. Solo espero que mi plan salga a la perfección, sino el Universo entero podrá ser destruido, empezando por la Unión Vejita.

Más tarde, en otro rincón de la galaxia, viajaba la nave de Gohan y Prusia hacia su destino.

Raichi ya sabia de las visitas que tendría, por eso los esperaba en un desierto desolado donde se supone que la nave debería caer, con un excelente comité de bienvenida.

- ¿Serán suficientes bestias para acabar con Gohan?_ pregunto el espía.

- Eso no importa, recuerda mi arma. Si le apunto a él, será la clave de mi victoria. Y si no funciona_ dijo Raichi mirando a todas las bestias que estaban en ese alrededor_ tendrán mucha entretención, lo que nos dará tiempo para escapar.

- Muy buena idea, mi señor.

- Además, estas bestias no son como las demás. Las cree usando la esencia maligna que habita en el interior de Tapion. Es uno de mis experimentos más exitosos de los últimos tiempos.

- Bien si es así, me quedo tranquilo.

- Ganaremos esta batalla… NO ES ASI…. mis diez millones de bestias!

En ese momento todas las bestias aullaron de una manera terrorífica, mientras Raichi reía a carcajadas.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Real:

- mmm, Trunks_ dijo Goten_ realmente me hubiera gustado ir con Prusia y los demás a los planetas que representan los tres puntos.

- Ya lo se, yo también._ dijo Trunks_ Pero recuerda que todo es parte del plan ideado. Solo trata de tener paciencia.

- Está bien. Pero me muero por tener una batalla._ dijo Goten sonriendo.

- Eso esta muy bien. Esta en nuestros genes, es parte de nuestra esencia, nuestro espíritu exige batallas, así somos los Saiyajin_ dijo Trunks también sonriendo.

Luego ambos chicos, que estaban a las afueras del castillo, se decidieron a entrar.

En la entrada:

- Buenos días_ dijo Trunks a los como 20 soldados que estaban ahí en la entrada.

- Muy buenos días, tenga usted. Su excelencia, príncipe Trunks! _dijeron todos a coro.

- Emmm, ya les he dicho que me digan por mi cargo. Soy un Raylowden, ustedes ya saben eso_ dijo Trunks.

- ¿acaso lo ensayaron? Si les salio casi perfecto el saludo_ pensó Goten mientras una gota corría por su cabeza.

- Recuerden que es Maestro Raylowden antes que nada_ dijo una voz que bien conocían todos_ ¿LES QUEDO CLARO?

- SI SEÑOR!_dijeron todos.

- MARK!, que bueno verte _dijo Trunks.

- Vaya, Maestro Trunks_ dijo Mark_ es bueno verlo. Dígame ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

- Quisiéramos saber si la cámara del rey Vegeta…_dijo Goten pero Mark, lo interrumpió.

- No se preocupe, maestro Goten. Todo esta bajo control_ luego se acerco a ambos maestros y les dijo al oído_ nadie de la guardia sabe de esto, ni siquiera el ejército se ha enterado. El maestro Kakarotto me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto. No se preocupen, todo esta bien. Cuando suceda o que tiene que suceder, entonces abriré la puerta.

- Bien contamos contigo, Mark_ dijo Trunks.

- Se lo agradezco, Maestro Trunks.

- Bien_ dijo Goten_ entonces vamos a esperar afuera

- Bien

Y ambos niños salieron del castillo.

Mientras que en el planeta que les tocaba inspeccionar a Prusia y Gohan.

- mmm, Señor. Parece que ahí viene la nave_ dijo el espía.

- Así parece _dijo Raichi.

Y la nave aterrizo cerca de un risco que estaba cerca de donde estaban Raichi y su ejército.

- Bien, hemos llegado_ dijo Prusia_ será mejor que bajemos.

Y Prusia se dispuso a bajar de la nave.

Cuando estaba bajando de ella, pudo ver a una infinidad de Bestias con poderes impresionantes, no eran como las de antes. Sintió un poco de inseguridad.

- jajaja, Te doy la Bienvenida a mi humilde base… Maestro Prusia._dijo Raichi.

- Así que de verdad este era tu planeta_ dijo Prusia en un tono serio.

- ¿sorprendido?_dijo Raichi en tono irónico.

- No realmente_ dijo Prusia serio._ ¿estas solo? O tu maldita bestia faldera, Hatch esta contigo.

- Jaja, como van a morir ahora, te diré cual fue mi plan. Ustedes cayeron en mi trampa_ dijo Raichi_ mande a Hatch al planeta real para matar a Trunks, mientras que todos los saiyajines no estuvieran en él. Por cierto ¿Por qué no le dices a ese entupido mono de Gohan que baje de la nave y que no oculte más su ki? Mira que tengo algo especial para él.

- …¿En serio crees eso?_ dijo Prusia sonriendo.

- ¿Que te pasa? ¿acaso sonríes porque has perdido el juicio?_dijo Raichi.

- No, lo hago porque nuestro Capitán General es un genio en los planes_ dijo Prusia sonriendo cada ves mas expresivamente, esto le incomodo a Raichi mucho.

- ¿Qué esta diciendo?_dijo el espía.

- Oye_ grito Prusia hacia la nave_ porque no sales y saludas a los demás… No seas mal educado!.

En eso todos se quedaron callados, y escucharon como los pasos de una persona que estaba dentro de la nave se hacían cada vez más intensos.

Raichi estaba confuso, algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar a sus planes.

Es eso, justo en ese momento, la figura de un hombre apareció. Tenía la armadura de Raylowden, pero no era el Líder de Raylowden. Su armadura era como la de Trunks y Goten. Era alto, tenia el cabello castaño claro y los ojos rojos, su mirada era seria y fria.

Ya todos sabían quien era.

- Que, ¿este es el comité de bienvenida para nosotros?_ dijo el muchacho_ para que se molestaron!_ dijo en sonriendo.

- ES ES ES ES_ dijeron Raichi y el espía_ ES ASTURIA!

- Wow, ¿todavía te acuerdas de mi, Raichi?_ dijo Asturia_ solo espera que me las vas a pagar todas, por lo de hace algunos años.

- Pero si Asturia esta acá…¿Quién esta en el planeta Real?_dijo el espía.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Real.

- LLEGO!_ dijo Trunks.

- Si, puedo sentirlo. Fue como dijo mi papá ¿verdad?_dijo Goten.

- Cierto. Hay que prepararse.

- Caerá como a 600 km de aquí_ dijo Goten.

- Bien vamos_ Dijo Trunks_ No hay que dejar que se acerque a los habitantes.

Y ambos volaron hacia donde caería la nave.

- mmm, Ya es hora _ dijo Mark _ iré ahora mismo a la sala del Rey Vegeta_ y Mark fue a la sala para abrirla. Una vez abierta entro y grito_ Estamos en alerta amarilla!.

- ¿Amarilla?_dijo una persona que estaba adentro_ ¿tan pronto? La verdad es que no se puede sentir ningún ki hacia fuera.

- Ese era el plan_ dijo Mark_ tampoco pueden sentir el suyo.

- Bien mejor me apresuro.

- Cuento con usted_ dijo Mark y la persona desapareció.

Ya en el lugar donde cayó la nave espacial en el planeta Real. Ya estaban los dos maestro es posición de combate, para enfrentar a la amenaza que iba a salir de ella.

Y de ella salio nada mas y nada menos que Hatch (que sorpresa ¿no lo creen?) que sonrió al ver a los dos muchachos en posición de combate, dispuestos a atacarlo.

- Jajajaja_ rió Hatch_ pero miren quienes me estaban esperando acá. Esto lo hará todo más fácil y me han ahorrado las molestias de buscarlos.

- Calla, maldito_ dijo Trunks_ esto lo hacemos para que no mates gente inocente tratando de buscarnos.

- Pero que niños mas dulces_ dijo Hatch riendo_ Por favor! ¿acaso creen que ustedes dos combinando sus poderes podrán derrotarme?

- No te preocupes por eso_ dijo Goten sonriendo_ no necesitamos combinar nuestras fuerzas para pelear contigo.

- ¿pero que dices?_dijo Hatch extrañado y luego sintió un ki que lo dejo perplejo_ no puede ser!

Y en eso aparece al medio de los dos Maestros, el Líder de Raylowden.

- No puede ser!, ERES GOHAN!_dijo Hatch.

- ¿sorprendido de verme?_dijo Gohan.

De vuelta en la base de Raichi.

- no puede ser que me hayan engañado, malditos chiquillos_ dijo Raichi.

- La verdad era bastante evidente ¿no lo crees?_ Dijo Asturia_ esto ya se veía venir.

- Realmente me parece increíble que un plan tan simple te engañara, Raichi_ dijo Prusia.

- Ya entiendo_ pensó Raichi_ cuando los cinco guerreros se juntaron en Alvanista para discutir la misión, debieron estar al tanto de que mi espía los estaba escuchando. Tiene mucho sentido, quizás hasta Kararotto eligió ese lugar inusual para captar nuestra atención y permanecer alertas y darme información equivocada y crear un plan pensando en lo que yo haría con lo que me comunicara mi espía._ luego puso un gesto en su cara como gruñendo_ maldición, este plan solo se le podía ocurrir a Kakarotto. ¿Cómo es posible que un maldito mono superara la astucia de un Tsufuru como yo? Grrrrr. Ahora en el planeta real se encuentra Hatch con Gohan y no existe probabilidades de ganar_ pero de pronto recordó algo que lo sacaría de este dilema_ es cierto, de mi arma contra estos monos hice dos copias, y una la tiene Hatch. Si lo detiene por algunos segundos estoy seguro que podrá matar a Trunks y regresar acá sin que sea eliminado. Solo tengo que ir a la fortaleza y comunicarme con Hatch. Ese será mi plan ahora _luego mira al espía y le dice._ Rápido! Hay que ir a la fortaleza.

- Si_ y luego le dice a todos los subordinados_ ACABEN CON LOS MAESTROS RAYLOWDEN!._ y las bestias se lanzan al ataque.

- Bueno, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser por las mala?_ dijo una voz desde la nave que ambos guerreros conocían muy bien.

- ¿Serra?_ dijo Asturia.

- Después hablamos, ahora hay que derrotar a estos malditos.

- Prepárense para una dura batalla_ dijo Prusia.

- Si sobrevivimos…. será un precioso día el de mañana_ dijo Asturia y los tres sonrieron y se lanzaron al ataque.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Real (nuevamente XD)

- ¿Qué sucede Hatch?_dijo Gohan sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Hatch lentamente. ¿no me digas que me tienes miedo? Desde hace tiempo que deseaba este momento.

- Maldición_ Pensó Hatch_ ¿Qué haré ahora? Se que tengo una copia del arma del Doctor Raichi, pero se supone que era para detener solo por unos instantes a un saiyajin. Y considerando mi misión, debería usarse para detener a los chicos si intentaban escapar. No se si pueda detener a un saiyajin de u nivel mucho mayor a ellos.

- ¿Qué me miras tanto?_dijo Gohan_ ya es hora de empezar con esto_ y sus ojos se volvieron verdes.

- Esa es la misma técnica que uso Kakarotto!_ dijo Hatch, pero gohan había desaparecido de aquel sitio_ ¿Dónde estas?

- Aquí estoy_ dijo Gohan detrás de él. Hatch se dio la Vuelta y Gohan le dio un feroz golpe en el estomago.

- AHHHHHHH!_grito Hatch mientras se ponía ambas manos en el estomago y botaba sangre por la boca.

- Eso fue por mi amigo Prusia_ dijo Gohan.

- Oh no!_ dijo Hatch y luego pensó_ si todos sus golpes siguen así, me matara antes que me golpeé por Asturia.

- Siguiente golpe!

Mientras tanto en el planeta que inspeccionaba Kakarotto.

- Es extraño, se supone que este planeta no es tan grande_ dijo Kakarotto_ los soldados deberían haber vuelto hace ya algún rato._ pero de pronto llega un soldado, a darle noticias al rey.

- Señor, hemos encontrado una extraña maquina muy cerca de acá.

- Muéstrame_ dijo Kakarotto y ambos fueron al lugar donde estaba la extraña Maquina.

- Es esta señor_ dijo el soldado.

En medio del desierto, entre la arena, se encontraba la maquina que había mencionado el soldado. No era una maquina parecida a las que se construyeran el centro de investigación de La Unión. Era una especie de maquina cuadrada con muchos botones en la parte delantera. Era mas o menos cinco veces más grande que un rastreador, y poseía una pantalla al parecer del mismo material que el cristal de uno, al lado de los botones, también tenia un simulador holográfico donde al parecer había un mensaje.

A simple vista no se sabia que hacia la maquina, pero entonces Kakarotto decidió arriesgarse a encender el simulador para ver si podía encontrar el funcionamiento de la maquina. Pero cuando encendió el simulador, apareció la figura de Raichi.

- Así que finalmente has llegado, Saiyajin_ dijo la imagen holográfica de Raichi a Kakarotto (es muy obvio pensar que iba a decir saiyajin. El mensaje iba para Vegeta, Raichi esperaba que el Rey cayera en este planeta, no Kakarotto, pero como el destino no esta escrito en piedra….decidió generalizar en su presentación).

- Maldito sea, Raichi_ dijo Kakarotto.

- Seré breve. Como has llegado a este lugar, y te has atrevido a encender este monitor, dentro de algunos segundos, 30 para ser exactos, se abrirá un portal en el planeta Real donde caerán miles de mis mejores bestias para atacarlos. Se que es un plan repetido pero no me importa jajajajaja. Como ustedes, los más fuertes saiyajines se encuentran en los tres puntos lejanos al reino, me he tomado la libertad de mandar a Hatch a tu planeta mediante una nave infiltrada. Como puedes ver ustedes nuevamente han sido engañados por mi.

- Dios, se siente tan bien tener la razón _ sonrió Kakarotto al ver que el holograma decía el plan que él pudo predecir con anticipación.

- Pero hay algo mas_ dijo el holograma_ me he tomado la libertad de crear esta maquina, ¿Qué para que sirve? Jajajaja. Como tú sabes a través de mi buen espía he conseguido los códigos de la sala de portales de la Unión. Por lo que puedo crear portales donde yo quiera. Esta maquina tenia ese fin, CREAR INMENSOS PORTALES ALRREDEDOR DE ESTE PLANETA!.

- ¿Qué demonios dijo?_dijo un soldado preocupado.

- Así es, portales. Dentro de un minuto exacto miles de portales aparecerán de la nada por todo el planeta, absorbiendo todo a su paso. Pero eso no es lo peor. Estos portales tienen la peculiaridad de desplazarse, estos portales se estarán moviendo por todo el planeta hasta que se hayan unido entre si. Y si esto llega a ocurrir, se formara un inmenso agujero negro capas de tragarse este planeta y todo lo que se encuentre a su alcance inclusive la luz.

- GRRRR, maldito Raichi_ dijo Kakarotto_ así que de eso se trataba. Hice lo correcto al decirle a Vegeta que yo me encargaba de este planeta.

- Tendrán como 5 o 6 minutos antes de que todos los portales se junten. Disfrútalos, saiyajin, porque serán los últimos jajajajajaja_ y la señal del holograma se apago y otro apareció con un contador de tiempo que marcaba un minuto.

- Maldición_ dijo Kakarotto_ rápido soldado, ayúdame a reunir a todos los demás.

- Si, señor_ dijo el soldado y ambos partieron a diferentes lugares a buscar a los demás aliados.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Real, ya se había abierto el portal que Raichi pronosticó.

En ese momento, Dende se encontraba en la entrada del Castillo Real, cuando se fijó que el cielo empezaba a abrirse, aún tenia en sus brazos la espada y la ocarina que Trunks le había entregado.

- WOW, ¿Qué será eso que veo en el cielo? Bueno no importa, Gohan está acá, el se encargará si algo malo sucede. En todo caso, iré a dejar la espada y la ocarina de Trunks a la guardia para que la guarden, según lo que me dijo_ y en eso miro ambos instrumentos, y notó que el mango de la espada tenía un instrumento en particular_ Vaya, así que ahí lo tenia_ Dende saco el instrumento del mango de la espada. Era el reloj de Trunks que estaba puesto abrochado en la empuñadura de la espada_ Entonces el tiene dos relojes. Mmmm, esto puede ser un problema, estoy seguro que Trunks no se ha dado cuenta de que yo tengo su segundo reloj. No me queda otra, debo ir a entregárselo_ y en eso del portal empiezan a salir miles de bestias, así como una plaga de mosquitos.

- DENDE, debe seguirme_ dice Mark desde el puesto de Guardia.

- ¿Pero que?_dijo dende y Mark lo agarro de un brazo y se lo llevo a dentro del Castillo._Hey Mark, tu no lo entiendes yo tengo que…..

- Claro que lo entiendo _dijo Mark_ hemos recibido un mensaje del maestro Kakarotto, nos ha dicho que eso pasaría con el portal que se abrió en el cielo. En estos momentos estamos evacuando a todo el personal extranjero, ósea que no es proveniente de la Unión, y que reside en el planeta real. El ejercito de la Unión se encargara de las Bestias, mientras Gohan Lucha con Hatch. Ahora lo debemos mandar a su planeta de origen.

- No, no lo hagas Mark. Tengo esto que es del princip…

- Llegamos._dijo Mark

Y en eso ambos se vieron en la sala de Portales. Estaba muy llena de gente, todas iban a regresar a sus planetas de origen.

- Mark, esto que haces es una equivocación. Yo también pertenezco acá, soy miembro de la alianza de la Unión. Mi deber es ayudar.

- Lo siento, Señor Dende _dijo Mark _de manera muy apresurada, mientras ajustaba los controles de una maquina para que abriera un portal. _ son nuestras órdenes.

- Pero.

- Usted es un Dios en su planeta. Si muere aquí ¿Quién se encargara del planeta Tierra? Piense en su gente. Si de veras quiere ayudar, avísele lo ocurrido a Enmadaiosama, para que investigue de donde diantres hace Raichi para crear bestias cada vez más fuertes y numerosas. Estoy seguro que el otro mundo también estará en problemas si no le ponemos un alto a esto ya.

- Bueno pero…

- Lo siento, no quiero objeciones. A usted no es al único que tengo que ayudar, son muchos los extranjeros así que adiós._y el portal se abrió y Mark empuja a Dende hacia este.

- MARK, PERO AÜN TENGO ALGO DEL PRINC…._Grito Dende mientras el portal se cerraba con dende dentro de él.

- No te preocupes _dijo Mark antes que el portal terminara de cerrarse_ Daré mi vida si es necesario por el príncipe, maestro y amigo mió al que tu llamas Trunks._ y el portal se cerró._ Muy bien. SOLDADOS, HAY QUE ACABAR DE TRANSPORTAR A TODA ESTA GENTE!.

- SI, SEÑOR_ dijeron los soldados y todos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto en el planeta donde se encontraba Vegeta.

- su excelencia, Rey Vegeta, hemos recibido un mensaje del General en jefe Kakarotto _dijo un soldado.

- Déjame verlo._dijo el Rey.

Y en eso Vegeta mira entra a la nave y observa la computadora central y se dispone a leer el mensaje que ha enviado Kakarotto.

- MALDICION_ dijo Vegeta y le dijo al soldado_ reúne a todos y que regresen a la nave. Debemos volver al planeta real.

- Si su majestad _dijo el soldado y se fue de la nave.

- Maldición Kakarotto_ pensó Vegeta_ ¿Acaso tu sabias que esto pasaría?

De Vuelta ahora a la base de Raichi.

- Maldición, son demasiados._dijo Serra golpeando a una de las bestias.

- Muchos, pero si no hacemos algo, van a escapar _ dijo Asturia.

- Iré yo_ dijo Prusia_ ustedes detengan a las bestias por un rato. Pondré fin a esto de una buena vez.

- Bien _ dijeron ambos.

- Quedas a cargo de las tropas, Asturia._dijo Prusia.

- Bien, pero apresúrese que se escapan.

- Eso haré.

Y el Maestro Prusia se dirigió a la fortaleza de Raichi para evitar que lograran su objetivo, mientras Asturia, Serra y las tropas de soldados que había en la nave, se disponían a luchar contra las bestias.

Prusia logro entrar a la Fortaleza de Raichi sin problemas, tanto Asturia como Serra como todo el resto de las tropas hicieron un buen trabajo cubriéndolo para que pudiera entrar.

Ya adentro de la fortaleza se dispuso a buscar a Raichi y al espía. La fortaleza por dentro era muy obscura, por donde entró parecía una inmensa sala donde había muchas computadoras y objetos de muy alta tecnología, incluso para alguien de la Unión.

Pero se sorprendió con lo que vio. Observo en una especie de cúpula que en su interior tenia una especie de liquido especial, donde reposaba el cuerpo de un hombre que al parecer estaba inconciente o quizás muerto. Prusia reconoció de inmediato a ese hombre.

- Pero si es….TAPION!_dijo Prusia.

Era cierto, era Tapion. Estaba dentro de la cúpula, al parecer lo tenían invernando pero por lo que podía observar Prusia, lo habían usado para algún experimento, forzando su cuerpo al límite, ya que podían verse muchas heridas alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Tranquilo amigo_ dijo Prusia tocando el cristal de la cúpula_ yo te sacaré de aquí.

- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú_ dijo una voz

Prusia miro hacia un pasillo que había en el fondo de la gran sala, era un pasillo muy amplio que terminaba con una puerta en el fondo, de aquel lugar estaba un hombre que se escondía en la oscuridad

- ¿Quien rayos eres?_ dijo Prusia y el hombre se dejo aparecer. ERA EL ESPIA.

- Si quieres liberarlo, tendrás que derrotarme a mi primero.

- Maldito y donde está Raichi.

- Esta detrás de la puerta por la donde yo salí, esta por comunicarse con Hatch.

- Eres un maldito_ dijo Prusia enojado mirándolo (era una especie de encapuchado estilo star wars, mas o menos de esas túnicas XD), luego miró la cúpula de Tapion y dijo_ Lo siento amigo. Antes de liberarte, tengo algo que hacer.

- Lo siento, Maestro Prusia, pero no podrás pasar por esta puerta_ dijo el espía.

- ¿en serio?_ sonrió Prusia y se alejo un poco de la cúpula de Tapion_ no creas que podrás detenerme. Mi estilo de lucha es único en su estilo, no podrás saber como ataco.

- ¿no me digas que piensas que con un estilo tan simple como el tuyo vas a vencerme?

- Solo dices tonterías, terminemos esto de una vez

- Veo que sigues siendo un muchacho escandaloso_ sonrió el Espía.

- ¿muchacho escandaloso?..._dijo Prusia.

Fin Cap 11.

.

...

Raw: Siento mi demora la verdad es que me cortaron el Internet como por 2 meses por eso que hice dos capítulos al hilo XDXD.

En fin ya casi esta listo solo falta afinar los detalles.

See ya!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Aunque el Guerrero Muera, el Ideal queda **

...

- Así que de eso se trataba_ dijo Prusia_ no se como pude no haberlo sabido, no se como no supe de primera quien era el famosos espía de Raichi. Con solo ver a Tapion en aquella cúpula….como pude ser tan ciego_ terminó Prusia con una cara de enfado.

- ¿con que finalmente me reconociste? Muchacho_ dijo el espía.

- Como no reconocerlo ahora, Maestro.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees?, Prusia_ dijo el espía.

- Maestro Persia.

Efectivamente se trataba de Persia, el Maestro de Prusia (ya se veía venir pero que mas da XD). Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate.

- ¿Sorprendido de verme?_ dijo Persia.

- No realmente_ dijo Prusia.

- Pero deberías, ¿acaso no te sorprende que tu maestro, el que te enseñó prácticamente todo lo que sabes, te haya traicionado? ¿Y no te extraña que yo pueda cambiar la esencia de mi ki para que no puedan reconocerme?

- Durante esta guerra _ dijo Prusia_ han pasado muchas cosas y hemos vivido varias decepciones. Supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado. Además Raichi es un genio, seguramente habrá encontrado alguna forma de camuflar tu ki Pero aún así, aún no me lo creo. Aún no me creo que sea tú.

- ¿Decepcionado?

- No. Ahora que lo pienso mas detenidamente, eres el espía ideal para Raichi _dijo Prusia sacando conclusiones_ eras el líder del grupo de investigaciones de la Unión, por lo que tenias acceso directo a toda la tecnología creada en la Unión, estoy seguro que en mas de alguna oportunidad ayudaste a Raichi con sus experimentos.

- Exacto_ dijo Persia_ pero la verdad es que él sin mi ayuda podría haber hecho mucho de todas formas, yo solo le entregue algo de mis conocimientos y le dí acceso a nuestra tecnología.

- Pero al parecer eso no fue todo_ dijo Prusia_ lo que mas me molesta es que le diste acceso a los códigos para usar la maquinaria de portales de la Unión.

- Ahhh, con que eso te molestaba. Bueno, con la tecnología de Raichi y con lo que yo le entregue, podemos hacer nuestra propia maquinaria, así que no te preocupes más de eso _ dijo Persia riéndose.

- Como sea, solo yo puedo vencerte ahora.

- Quisiera verte intentarlo, muchacho.

Y ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta donde estaba Kakarotto.

- Señor _ dijo un soldado a Kakarotto_ mire los portales.

- Maldición _ dijo Kakarotto_ nos queda poco tiempo. ¿ya están todos?

- No señor, quedan 15 hombres que aún no han vuelto

- Demonios _ dijo Kakarotto golpeando una roca con el brazo haciéndola pedazos._ soldado, quiero que evacues a todo el personal reunido a la nave, yo mientras iré a buscar a los demás.

- Pero señor.

- ES UNA ORDEN SOLDADO!

- SI, SEÑOR _ dijo el soldado y ayudo a evacuar a todos hacia la nave espacial.

- Tengo alrededor de 5 minutos antes que todos los portales se unan y formen el agujero negro, tengo que darme prisa _ dijo Kakarotto mientras volaba por el cielo buscando a sus soldados.

Mientras en el Planeta Real.

- Óyeme, cuando yo peleaba contigo y me dabas esas tremendas palizas, nunca me vi tan mal como tú lo estas ahora_ dijo Gohan a Hatch_ y recién te he golpeado tres veces. - Al menos sobreviví al golpe que iba por Asturia_ Pensó Hatch mientras intentaba ponerse se pie.

- Gohan es increíble _ dijo Trunks _le esta dando una paliza terrible a Hatch.

- Mi hermano es el mejor_ dijo Goten.

- Bueno, si no me atacas entonces yo lo haré _dijo Gohan_ te juro por mi fallecida madre que te haré sufrir antes de aniquilarte maldito.

- Maldición _ pensó Hatch_ esto es malo. Necesito de un milagro sino este tipo va a matarme.

- Hatch. ¿me copias? _dijo una voz a través del comunicador de Hatch.

- Doctor Raichi_ dijo la bestia.

- Te lo diré rápido. El arma que te dí, úsala en Gohan, acabo de aumentar su fuerza a través de mi computadora. Deberías poder inmovilizarlo por aproximadamente 3 minutos. Suficiente para poder matar a Trunks. Después escapa en la nave, no hay tiempo que perder. Cambio y fuera.

- Ja_ dijo la bestia en voz bala mientras estaba arrodillada en el suelo_ veo que la fortuna me ha sonreído.

- No se lo que estas murmurando, pero ya me aburrí de ti, ¡Ya es hora de acabar con esta pelea!

- Eso mismo digo.

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza de Raichi se encontraban Prusia y Persia peleando a grandes velocidades. Prácticamente su batalla había destruido gran parte de las instalaciones que habían en la sala, pero parece que a ninguno les importaba mucho lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Era un verdadero milagro que la cúpula de Tapion estuviera intacta.

- Al parecer_ dijo Prusia sonriendo y jadeando_ hemos destruido gran parte de estas instalaciones.

- No importa_ dijo Persia_ esta es una de las muchas bases que tiene el doctor en todo el universo. Una base mas una base menos _ luego sonrió_ además ¿Qué no sabes que les hacemos a los planetas donde tenemos bases que ya no usamos?

- Entonces debo derrotarte ahora, así salvare a la Unión de una amenaza y evitare que este planeta sea destruido.

- ESO NO PASARA!_dijo Persia.

Y el espía se lanzó al ataque tratando de golpear con el puño cerrado en la cara a Prusia, pero este lo evita con algunas dificultades y cae al suelo. En eso Persia intenta atacar nuevamente, esta vez intenta darle un pisotón a Prusia mientras este estaba en el piso, pero este le sujeta el pie y con su pierna golpea a Persia en la pierna que Prusia no le tenía sostenida, y cae al piso. Luego Prusia de levanta y corre para golpear a Persia que estaba en el piso. Le iba a dar una patada cuando este desapareció del piso y apareció justo detrás de Prusia.

- Todo indica que aún te falta mucho_ dijo Persia.

- ¿De veras?_ dijo Prusia.

Y en eso ambos desaparecen y comienza una nueva batalla a grandes velocidades. Pero después de un rato ambos aparecen de la nada. Pero Prusia había salido victorioso de ese enfrentamiento a grandes velocidades, ya que apareció con su puño en el estomago de Persia. Luego le dio una patada en la cara, lanzándolo contra una muralla de metal, haciéndola mil pedazos. Luego, entre el humo, aparece Persia caminando ya muy cansado.

- Vaya_ dijo Persia arrodillado jadeando_ me equivoque contigo. Jamás pensé que te volverías tan fuerte, debe ser por la relación que tienes con esos Saiyajin.

- Puede ser _ dijo Prusia también jadeando_ solo que ahora usted no podrá ver cuanto podré seguir progresando, porque hoy será su ultimo día.

- No lo creo, aún eres muy ingenuo_ dijo Persia.

- ¿Qué?

Y en eso un rayo de energía le da a Prusia por la espalda, pero era un rayo diferente, este podía inmovilizar a su enemigo. Era mucho más débil que el que servía para los Saiyajin, pero serviría para atrapar a cualquier Maestro Raylowden por un buen rato. Prusia intentó ver a sus espaldas pero solo pudo reconocer quien era por la voz, ya que no pudo ver quien era, aunque era bastante lógico de quien se trataba.

- Ahora acábalo, Persia_ dijo Raichi mientras sostenía una especie de rifle que disparaba un rayo hacia Prusia.

- Será un placer_ dijo Persia.

Y en eso Persia se pone de pie y estira su mano, y todo su poder se deja ver en un aura de color morado. Prusia puede ver una especie de marca en el brazo de Persia, que no había podido ver antes durante su combate. Ya que en ese momento su brazo estaba cubierto por una extraña venda de color morado, ahora se la había quitado para atacarlo. Luego la cúpula de Tapion también se volvió de color morado y de él salieron algunos espíritus de monstruos, también de color morado y se dirigieron hacia la mano de Persia.

- Cargado_ dijo Persia_ es tu fin.

- Dispara ya_ dijo Raichi.

Y Persia lanzó un ataque de energía con la misma mano que absorbió a los monstruos de Tapion. Al parecer los espíritus aumentaron varias veces el poder de su ataque. Se pudo escuchar una gran explosión dentro de la sala.

- ¿Qué fue eso?_ dijo Serra mientras se deshacía de tres bestias a la vez lanzándoles energía.

- El ki del maestro Prusia ha desaparecido _dijo Asturia mientras mataba a cuatro a la vez.

- No es posible.

- Serra, necesito que me cubras. Voy a ayudar al maestro.

- No te preocupes, lo haré_ luego Serra cerró los ojos y empezó a aumentar su ki_ date prisa.

- Serra, ¿vas a hacer alguna de tus invocaciones?_ dijo Prusia preocupado.

- Ya vete!

- Bien _y Asturia de aleja del campo de batalla y se dirige hacia la fortaleza de Raichi.

- Muy bien, estoy lista_ dijo Serra abriendo los ojos_ lo haré ahora_ luego se dirigió a los soldados_ cúbranse todos!._ y los soldados se cubrieron y antes que las bestias atacaran otra vez ella gritó_ ANGEL DEL SANTUARIO!

Y en eso una gran luz del cielo cayo sobre Serra e hizo que ella se iluminara de un color blanco fosforescente y muy brillante.

Luego al sentir esto, Asturia se da vuelta para ver que había pasado.

- Jamás pensé que pudiera hacer una de sus invocaciones a estas alturas de la pelea, veo que hizo "Angel del Santuario"_Pensó Asturia_ no tengo tiempo para ver esto. Será mejor que me dirija a ayudar al Maestro.

Luego la luz se desvaneció, y podía verse un cambio en Serra. Ella ahora tenía Alas de ángel y su bandana de Raylowden había desaparecido y una tiara de color dorado apareció en su lugar. Tenía el aspecto de una enviada de los dioses.

- Así que esa es una de las técnicas de invocación de la famosa maestra Serra_ dijo un soldado.

- Así es_ dijo Otro soldado_ las técnicas de invocación que posee la maestra Serra cambian su cuerpo según la invocación que ocupa, en este caso hizo Angel del Santuario, le salen alas de ángel y una tiara dorada, y adquiere poderes angelicales.

- Claro_ volvió a decir el primer soldado_ ya había oído eso antes, si no me equivoco eso es porque ella es la sucesora de la familia de sacerdotes más fuertes del planeta Konats.

- Exacto, ahora ella nos va a facilitar esta misión mucho más. Hasta es posible que no tengamos bajas._dijo el segundo soldado.

- Bien es hora de terminar con esto_ dijo Serra y luego se dirigió a los soldados_ prepárense a atacar a mi señal.

- Si Señora! _ dijeron todos los soldados mientras las bestias miraban de manera extrañada a Serra.

Y en eso Serra expulsa su poder angelical haciendo una especie de campo de energía positiva, donde la mayoría de las bestias quedaron atrapadas en esta energía, limitando su fuerza y movimientos, haciéndolos presas muy fáciles para los ataques de los soldados de la Unión.

- Ahora, soldados. Ataquen!_dijo Serra mientras sostenía el campo de energía para limitar las habilidades de la enorme cantidad de Bestias.

En eso todos los soldados que habían (que de hecho eran muy pocos, diría que como unos mil) atacaron al las bestias que se encontraban dentro del campo de energía. El campo no los afectaba, ya que Serra hizo que su campo solo actuara contra el tipo de energía de las Bestias.

Aunque quedaban un poco menos de la mitad, sostener a 4 o 3 millones de bestias en un inmenso campo de energía, era un inmenso esfuerzo, incluso para ella, y el campo empezaba a debilitarse. Y todo se pondría peor, ya que las bestias restantes empezaron a unirse en una sola. Lamentablemente formaron una muy grande y poderosa que nadie de los ahí presentes podría destruir.

- Así que en esto se diferenciaban estas bestias del resto, pueden fusionarse_ dijo Serra_ no es que sean más fuertes a las que antes nos hemos enfrentado, y de hecho no lo son, son mucho mas débiles, pero cuando se reúnen para formar un individuo resultan muy poderosas. Esa es su fortaleza y ahora representa un gran problema para mí.

La bestia era parecida a un Tiranosaurio, solo que con brazos grandes y fuertes y con una armadura estilo Saiyajin pero de cuerpo completo, metálica. Y su cabeza también tenía facciones metálicas, casi entera a excepción de sus oscuros ojos morados.

En ese momento rugió de una manera descomunal. Rugió tan fuerte que tan solo con el rugido fue capaz de destruir unos peñascos inmensos de rocas que habían a su alrededor.

- Bueno _dijo Serra_ ya me las pagaras, Asturia. Nuevamente he salido perdiendo, ahora en este trato._dijo Serra y se lanzó contra el monstruo.

Mientras tanto en el planeta de inspección donde estaba Kakarotto.

Al parecer los portales en ese planeta no solo tenían como objetivo tragarse todo a su paso, algunos tenían Bestias dentro, que salieron cuando la maquina de Raichi fue activada.

En ese lugar estaban los 15 soldados, rodeados de muchas de las bestias de Raichi. Gracias a Dios solo habían herido a uno solo, aunque sus heridas eran graves, podía morir en cualquier momento.

- Déjenme acá _ dijo el soldado herido_ si me deja acá y huyen con el Maestro Kakarotto, estoy seguro que lo lograran.

- No te dejaremos aquí _dijo otro soldado_ el que abandona a un amigo en medio de un combate es de cobarde que no tiene moral en lo correcto, y no merece ser miembro de el ejercito de la Unión.

- NO SEAN TONTOS!_ dijo el soldado agonizante_ si mueren acá por mi culpa, entonces nunca más podrán seguir protegiendo a nuestro amado reino y al noble Rey Vegeta. Váyanse mientras puedan y sigan logrando victorias, por nuestra gran unión Vegeta!.

- El tonto eres tu_ dijo otro soldado_ de acá regresaremos todos, ya que tu aún no has muerto. Y nuestro orgullo de Soldados nos impide perder y abandonar a un camarada. En estos momentos si uno muere…. MORIMOS TODOS!.

- ASI SE HABLA!_dijo otro.

- BIEN A PELEAR HASTA LA MUERTE.!_Terminó el soldado anterior.

Y en eso antes que los pocos soldados comenzaran el ataque, una bengala de luz cayo alrededor de todas las bestias, desintegrándolas.

- ¿Llegue a tiempo?_dijo Kakarotto a los soldados.

- Justo a tiempo_ dijo un soldado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, muchacho?_ dijo Kakarotto acercándose al herido arrodillándose donde estaba él.

- Supongo que bien.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Glenn, Señor._ dijo el soldado sorprendido.

- ¿acaso te sorprende mi llegada, soldado?_dijo Kakarotto sonriendo.

- Un poco señor _ dijo el soldado herido_ pero hay algo que me intriga, ¿Por qué siempre después de que nos dan una paliza a todos, y decimos frases heroicas y nos disponemos a atacar, usted siempre aparece y nos salva el pellejo, señor?

- Supongo que es un lió del escritor…. Bueno eso no importa. Escuchen todos estamos en alerta roja, este planeta va a desaparecer. Tienen que dirigirse a la nave Rápido.

- Si señor_ todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la nave espacial.

- Estamos todos_ dijo Kakarotto_ ya larguémonos de este lugar.

Y cuando se disponían a escapar, la mayoría de los portales ya se habían juntado haciendo que la gravedad de aquel planeta aumentara muchas veces, impidiendo que la nave espacial escapara al espacio.

- no lo lograremos señor, los controles no funcionan _ dijo el piloto de la nave_ y cuando se junten los portales, el agujero negro se completara y moriremos tragados.

Kakarotto lo pensó muchas veces, a esto era lo que temía, predijo que esto podría llegar a pasar. Fue por eso que él decidió investigar ese planeta, y dejarle al Rey otra, para garantizar la seguridad de Vegeta. Como Capitán General, no podía permitir que nadie, ni mucho menos el rey saliera lastimado en estas circunstancias. De hecho, el rey ni siquiera debería estar participando en la Guerra, todo era parte del trabajo de Kakarotto, y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Pensó en el terrible daño que podía causar este agujero negro. En sí el planeta estaba justo en el límite del cordón, ósea que si se abría, podrías causar mucho daño a la Unión. Y quien sabe, puede que este agujero siga creciendo y tragársela por completo.

Kakarotto no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, no mientras el estuviera con vida.

Miró por una ventana de la nave, vio el caos que estaba ocurriendo en el planeta, luego vio a su tripulación, estaba decidida, ellos no les importaba morir pero no pensaron en las deducciones que se había hecho Kakarotto, tampoco él se las iba a decir, no iba a preocuparlos. Luego los soldados miraron decididamente a Kakarotto, como esperando sus últimas órdenes, este volvió a mirar hacia fuera y tomo la decisión más difícil de toda su vida.

- Piloto, abre la escotilla_ ordenó Kakarotto.

- Pero señor, ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer?

- Solo hazlo.

- Señor no puedo dejar que vaya usted solo._dijo un soldado_ no dejaremos que Nuestro líder…

- YO YA NO SOY SU LIDER!_ dijo Kakarotto_ desde este momento, ustedes ya no son mis subordinados.

- Pero señor._dijeron todos extrañados.

- Si es que desean hacerme feliz _ dijo Kakarotto_ les daré una ultima orden…..SOBREVIVAN A ESTO!_luego les volvió a ver la cara a sus soldado._ sobrevivan soldados, sean libres, peleen nuevas batallas, si es eso lo que quieran y nunca olviden lo que ocurrió en este lugar. En este lugar OBTUBIMOS LA VICTORIA!_ luego presionó el botón que abría la escotilla_ estoy seguro que harán lo correcto. He hablado_ y salio volando por la escotilla.

- MAESTRO KAKAROTTO!_grito un soldado tratando de seguirlo pero fue detenido por Glenn, quien le sujeto una pierna.

- No lo hagas _ dijo Glenn_ solo mira a tu alrededor.

Todos estaba sollozando, se sentían muy apenados por la decisión de Kakarotto.

- Si vas ahora, no solo desobedecerás al Maestro, sino que también traicionaras la confianza que puso en nosotros._dijo Glenn_ créeme yo también quiero hacer algo, pero solo estorbare al maestro y traicionaré su confianza. Pero a cambio, juro que me recuperaré y luchare nuevas batallas en su nombre y en de todos nuestros camaradas fallecidos, y ayudare a que la Unión Vegeta por fin llegue a la paz. Y si de veraz quieres ayudar al maestro, ese será tu sueño también.

- Tienes Razón_ dijo el soldado.

- Bien. Piloto, sácanos de aquí_ dijo Glenn con muchas lagrimas en los ojos.

- Eso haré.

Y la nave trató de partir, pero aún no podía. Entonces Kakarotto, que se encontraba fuera de la nave, lanzo un ataque de ki que impacto en la nave lanzándolos al firmamento.

- Adiós, amigos míos _ dijo Kakarotto al espacio_ fue un honor ser su líder y haber peleado a su lado.

En ese momento todos los portales se unieron y empezaron a formar un inmenso agujero negro que se lo tragaba todo a su paso, aunque aún no era del porte de un planeta, ya empezaba a tragarse todo a su alcance, desde montañas, mares, lagos, todo a su paso era tragado por el agujero. Empezaba cada vez a crecer más y más. Hasta que llegó a su tope era mucho más grande que el planeta donde estaban.

Lo peor de todo era que el agujero se empezaba a mover hacia la unión Vegita. Ya se había tragado el planeta, pero no a Kakarotto, el aún estaba en el centro del agujero, resistiendo la terrible succión de tal catástrofe.

Ya la nave se había puesto fuera de peligro cuando a Kakarotto se le ocurrió que hacer.

- Si los agujeros negros son grandes espacios vacíos_ pensó Kakarotto_ entonces si lo lleno con grandes cantidades de algo a altas velocidades, entonces desaparecerá._y luego pensó lo obvio_ LO HARE CON MI ENEGIA!.

Y sus ojos se pusieron verdes y a lo lejos, desde la nave espacial de los que escaparon, se pudo ver una inmensa luminosidad de color dorado que empezaba a opacar la magnitud del agujero negro. La luminosidad de hacía cada vez mas fuerte y empezaba a tapar el agujero más y más.

- Miren eso_ dijo Glenn desde el piso, que miraba la ventana de la nave en dirección al agujero negro que se estaba tapando._ ese es la energía del maestro Kakarotto. Lo siento, a todos. Esta vez el adiós del Maestro ha sido para siempre _ terminó Glenn ya llorando a Mares.

Luego la luz terminó por rellenar todo el Agujero. Y en el medio de ese increíble haz de luz.

- Ahhh_ se quejo un poco Kakarotto que había desintegrado toda su vestimenta _ adiós Príncipe Trunks, Rey Vegeta, nunca pudimos disfrutar de un día de paz todos juntos. Adiós Gohan, Goten, me gustaría haber sido un mejor padre para ustedes, pero no se preocupen, donde ahora voy, estaré cuidándolos… junto con su madre. Adiós a todos.

Y en ese entonces se pudo ver una Gran explosión, Inmensa, como si dos galaxias chocaran. Sorprendentemente ninguna parte de la Unión salió dañada, y sus alrededores tampoco. Al parecer todo lo había calculado Kakarotto, moderando su energía y tratando de hacerla lo menos destructiva posible. Luego todo se normalizo, y el inmenso agujero negro había desaparecido. Kakarotto lo había logrado.

- Descanse en paz, Capitán General de Tropas, Maestro Kakarotto, Guerrero saiyajin_ dijo Glenn con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras todos los demás tripulantes de la nave lloraban desconsoladamente.

Luego en el planeta Real, Gohan seguía haciendo sufrir a Hatch.

- Maldición, este chico no me da tiempo de sacar y usar el arma del doctor_ dijo Hatch gruñendo.

- Bien ya fue suficiente_ dijo Gohan

- Acábalo _dijeron Goten y Trunks.

- Ahora Mori…_y en ese momento Gohan se detuvo. Sintió un gran malestar en su corazón que apretaba fuertemente su pecho. Goten también lo sintió. Y de pronto Gohan se refregó los ojos con su mano_ ¿Qué me esta pasando?_ luego vio su mano y estaba mojadas.

- Oye Goten, ¿Qué te pasa amigo?_ dijo Trunks.

- No lo se_ dijo Goten_ pero siento un terrible sentimiento en el corazón. Me lastima el alma. Algo malo ha pasado, de eso estoy seguro_ dijo el pequeño mientras sus lagrimas caían a la tierra seca del piso.

Ya era un hecho, ambos estaban llorando. Ellos no sabían lo que había sucedido, pero sus corazones si lo sabían. Sabían que un Gran Guerrero ya había abandonado este mundo por una causa noble y justa. Y ya no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer por él.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la Unión Vejita.

- Su majestad, el agujero negro que podía verse finalmente desapareció debido a ese gran haz de luz. La unión ha sido salvada_ dijo el piloto de la nave a Vegeta.

- Ya veo_ dijo Vegeta.

- Su majestad, se ve triste ¿le sucede algo?_ dijo el piloto.

- No, no te preocupes, no es nada._dijo Vegeta mientras salía de la habitación de controles de la nave._ quiero estar solo, estaré en mi recamara si me necesitan.

- Si su majestad._dijo el piloto y se pudo ver antes de que saliera que la parte del piso donde el Rey estaba, se encontraba un poco mojado, como con marcad e gotas de agua.

Luego en la recamara del Rey. Vegeta se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y llorando.

- Kakarotto _dijo Vegeta Arrodillado y golpeando el piso_ Tu ya lo sabias ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

.

Ya no había que seguir llorando sobre la leche derramada. La figura de un gran hombre ya había desaparecido.

Esa es la ley de la vida, gente se va y gente que llega, todos somos parte de este ciclo. Solo que Kakarotto decidió antes cuando debía partir. Y lo hizo por nobles ideales. Por su reino, por sus hombre y amigos, por el Rey, el príncipe…. por su amada familia. Lo hizo porque creía en el PRESENTE NUESTRO.

Fin cap 12.

.

...

Raw: Que triste. Realmente el episodio más triste que me ha tocado hacer. No voy a hacer bromas ni chistes en esta ocasión, para no arruinar el momento.

Y si crees que sabes como va a terminar esta historia…. Comenta. Solo una pista, no es un final a lo disney, ósea no es un final que uno puede llamar feliz. Pero don´t worry my friends, aún esta la segunda parte, de este fic. Que ya se como la haré.

Saludos y adiós.

PD: no soy emo, que quede claro. No porque de vez en cuando haga un capitulo triste sea así. Como sea estoy inspirado y ya saldrá el siguiente capitulo. Espero que dos seguidos.

spirado y ya saldrá el siguiente capitulo. Espero que dos seguidos.


	13. Capítulo 13 Parte 1

**Resignación - Parte 1**

Raw: Este capitulo es la primera parte del penúltimo capitulo, que lo disfruten.

...

Justo antes de Que Gohan le diera el Mortal golpe a Raichi, este se detiene. Y para sorpresa de todos, comienza a llorar, junto con Goten.

Ellos no lo sabían en ese momento. El único que lo sabía era su tripulación y el Rey Vegeta.

En eso Gohan cae de rodillas al piso tapándose la cara con ambos brazos. Goten hace lo similar, ante el asombro de Trunks.

- ¿Pero que les pasa?_ dijo Trunks.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de Raichi.

- Bien hecho, Persia_ dijo Raichi_ por fin has acabado con tu discípulo.

- No, aún no lo he hecho _ dijo Persia.

- ¿Pero que dices? ¿Qué esperas para matarlo?

- No se preocupe, Doctor Raichi. yo me encargaré de él. Con mi brazo que ambos perfeccionamos, absorberé el alma de Prusia y así gran parte de sus grandiosos poderes serán míos. Usted escape en la nave espacial junto con Tapion, ya me reuniré con usted después.

- Bien, entonces eso haré_ y en eso Raichi se dirige a la cúpula donde estaba Tapion, y aprieta un botón que transforma el lugar donde estaban Raichi y la cúpula en una nave espacial. Y luego escapan en ella rompiendo el techo y dirigiéndose al infinito.

- Ahora yo terminaré, lo que empezamos hace un rato_ dijo Persia a Prusia, que estaba inconciente en el piso.

En eso con el Brazo del cual absorbió los espíritus, se propuso drenar el alma de Prusia. Pero justo antes de que la absorbiera. Un hombre le da una patada voladora en la espalda, lanzándolo lejos de Prusia. Por lo que no pudo absorber el alma.

- Tú_ dijo Persia_ aún sigues con vida.

- Eres un traidor y un maldito_ dijo Asturia_ ya sabia yo que no eras de confianza.

- Siempre fuiste muy deductivo, Asturia._dijo Persia riéndose.

- Asss…tuuuu…..ria _ dijo Prusia tratando de mantenerse conciente, pero fue en vano.

- Maestro Prusia _dijo Asturia mirando a Prusia en el piso, luego miró a Persia_ pagaras por esto.

- Quisiera verte intentándolo, Asturia.

- Deja de decir mi nombre. Me repugnas.

Y ambos se pusieron en posición de combate y se dispusieron a pelear

De vuelta en el planeta Real

- Esta es mi oportunidad_ Pensó Hatch_ es ahora o Nunca.

Y en eso saco de la nada, una especie de pistola láser y apuntó al confundido Gohan, el cual recién se estaba recuperando de un shock que nadie entendía.

- ¿Qué es eso?_ dijo Trunks mirando a Hatch_ Cuidado, Maestro Gohan.

- Es muy tarde, muchacho_ dijo Hatch y en ese momento la Bestia lanzo con su pistola un pequeño rayo en forma de relámpago que dio justo en Gohan.

- AHHHHH_ gritó Gohan_ ¿Qué me pasa? Mi poder, no puedo usarlo_ trató de forcejear, pero el estaba dentro de una especie de aura eléctrica donde no podía usar sus poderes_ no puedo moverme.

- No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces _ dijo Hatch dándole un feroz golpe en el estomago a Gohan que cae al piso semiinconsciente y luego miró a los niños que estaban en una roca_ Ahora será tu turno de morir.

- NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A MI HERMANO!_ Gritó Goten y se lanzó contra Hatch.

- NO GOTEN!_gritó Trunks.

En eso, Goten embistió a Hatch y trató de darle una patada voladora en la cara, pero este la bloquea con una mano. Lo sujeta del pie, y lo levanta.

- Debo admitir que eres mas fuerte que tu hermano a esa edad_ dijo Hatch hablándole a Goten_ pero es totalmente ilógico que tú puedas vencerme.

En eso puso su mano en la cara del Saiyajin.

- Esta es la parte de la historia donde se acaba todo para ti_ Dijo hatch sonriendo.

En eso una esfera de energía salió de su mano. Se disponía a hace pedazos a Goten cuando, un pequeño misil se estrella contra Hatch, provocando una explosión.

No le ocurrió nada, pero le llamo la atención que alguien lo atacara por la espalda.

Se dio vuelta y había un hombre con un lanzacohetes en un peñasco que los chicos conocían muy bien.

- Suelta al Maestro Goten_ dijo el Hombre_ no dejaré que le hagas nada a mis amigos.

- Pero si es Mark_ dijo Trunks._esta es mi oportunidad.

Y Trunks emprende vuelo y se acerca a una gran velocidad, mientras Hatch miraba a Mark. Este no se dio cuenta cuando, de repente, Trunks le propinó una terrible patada en el Brazo que contenía a Goten. Y con la otra le impacta en la cara mandándolo a volar lejos del lugar y haciendo que se estrelle contra una Montaña, haciéndola añicos.

- Goten _dijo Trunks_ ¿estas bien?

- Eso Creo_ dijo Goten sujetándose la cabeza _ no alcanzo a dañarme. Gracias por la distracción, Mark.

- Tienen que escapar_ dijo Mark.

- ¿Qué dices?_dijo Trunks.

- Tienen que irse de este lugar_ dijo Mark_ El Rey Vegeta ya viene en camino, tiene que huir escondiendo su Ki, hasta que él llegue. Yo haré lo posible por detenerlo.

- ¿Y mi padre?_ Preguntó Goten.

- …_pensó Mark_ lo siento, Maestro Goten, no he sabido nada de él._Goten agacho la cabeza.

- Pero tu no podrás contra él, te destruirá Mark_ dijo Trunks preocupado.

- No te preocupes_ dijo Mark_ sabía que este día llegaría alguna vez.

- Mark…_ pensó Goten_ ¿acaso tú…

- Recuerda, Maestro Trunks. Mi misión es proteger y ayudar en lo que más pueda a la Realeza y a todo ser viviente que necesite de mi ayuda. Cuando ingresé a esta organización, deje todo sentimiento de lado._ empezó a decir Mark_ Desde que mi familia murió por las bestias de Raichi, en lo único que pensaba era en destruir a esas bestias, para que nadie nunca más sufra como lo hice yo cuando los perdí.

- Pero Mark, Yo…_dijo Trunks.

- Pero Usted me enseñó que no se necesita ser frío en la vida, que hay que seguir adelante a pesar de la adversidad. Me enseñó que hasta un soldado cualquiera, puede tener las mismas oportunidades en la vida que alguien de la realeza, pudiendo incluso ser amigos. Es por eso que esta vez no lo defiendo porque usted sea el Príncipe, hijo del Rey Vegeta… LO DEFIENDO PORQUE USTED ES MI AMIGO!_ terminó Mark.

- Entendemos_ dijo Goten.

- Por eso deben escapar_ dijo Mark_ y seguir esos nobles ideales que han seguido, para siempre. Ya no pierdan el tiempo aquí, trataré de ganar el mayor tiempo posible. Supongo que este es el adiós, mi buen amigo Trunks.

- Muchas Gracias por todo, Mark_ dijo Goten un tanto conmovido por las palabras de Mark_ escapemos ahora, Trunks_ Goten se puso al hombro el cuerpo de su hermano y ambos chicos Saiyajin se fueron volando a altas velocidades.

- No puede ser_ pensaba Trunks con lagrimas en los ojos_ otro amigo más que se va. Papá, regresa pronto.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la Unión. En la fortaleza de Raichi, seguía la pelea de Asturia y Persia.

- Eres muy bueno, niño _ dijo Persia.

- Rayos_ pensó Asturia_ es muy Rápido, quizás sea más rápido que el maestro Prusia.

- Lento!_dijo Persia apareciendo frente Asturia dándole una patada el estomago tirándolo lejos.

- Que extraño_ pensó Asturia en el piso jadeando_ ente no es el Ki que sentí la primera vez que vi a Persia. Es diferente. ¿Qué está sucediendo?.

- Esta vez no te escaparas.

Y Persia, rompió la manga de su brazo, dejándolo descubierto. Y Asturia pudo ver que el brazo poseía el mismo tipo de marca que tenía Goten y Trunks en el corazón.

- ¿Y esa marca?_ pensó Asturia_ oh no! Está aumentando su poder!.

- Ahora te llegó tu hora_ sonrió Persia, y la marca se iluminó color lila, y un aura morada empezó a aparecer alrededor de Persia. Sus ojos también se iluminaron morado _ este será el día en que tu morirás.

- ¿Así eh?_dijo Asturia, acumulando Ki en su mano_ Trágate esto.

Y Asturia le lanzó un ataque de energía a Persia, pero este de una manera muy hábil, lo rechaza con la mano que tenía la marca extraña.

- Ese ataque fue patético_ sonrió Persia.

- ¿En serio?_dijo Asturia.

Y Persia miró de manera indiferente a Asturia, medio extrañado.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Real, Trunks y Goten se encontraban escondidos en unas montañas muy lejos de donde estaba Hatch.

Ambos estaban en una cueva, sentados frente a una fogata. Afuera hacía frió, mucho frió, un típico clima montañés invernal. Pero a los chicos no parecía incomodarles.

Hacían lo posible por esconder su Ki. Gohan aún estaba aturdido por el golpe de Hatch.

Estaban ambos chicos intranquilos. Solo eso esperaban, que llegara el Rey para que pusiera fin a esto. Ya se habían perdido muchas vidas para proteger las suyas, y una sobretodo muy importante que ambos desconocían en ese momento. No iban a dejar que sus vidas se sacrificaran en vano, sobrevivirían hasta que la guerra termine.

En el silencio de la cueva, fue Goten el que rompió el silencio.

- A estas alturas, tu padre, el rey Vegeta, ya debería haber llegado.

- No. Aún es muy pronto_ dijo Trunks.

- No me gusta tener que esperar_ dijo Goten_ lamentablemente, la técnica de curación no sirve para despertar a un inconciente._dijo Mirando a Gohan.

- Pero da gracias que esta solo inconciente_ dijo Trunks.

- Solo espero que Hatch no nos encuentre. Que llegue tu papá, o que despierte Gohan. Lo que ocurra primero._dijo Goten.

- No lo se, Goten_ dijo Trunks_ aunque despierte, ¿crees que podrá hacer algo contra Hatch?_y era cierto. Del cuerpo de Gohan aún se podía ver esa extraña energía que le disparó Hatch con su arma, al parecer tiene mayor duración cuando el objetivo permanecía inconciente. Ya que a estas alturas, el poder del rayo ya debería haberse anulado.

- Cierto_ dijo Goten_ Aún puedo sentir esa extraña energía dentro de Gohan. Anula completamente el poder de mi hermano.

- Debo tener algo en mi reloj que pueda usar en este caso_ dijo Trunks.

- ¿Qué guardas en tu reloj aparte de tus trajes?_preguntó Goten.

- Muchas cosas practicas_ respondió Trunks_ la otra vez equipé mi reloj con una arma paralizadora.

- ¿Paralizadora?

- Si, era para paralizar las bestias de Hatch. No necesitaba luchar contra ellas, para no demostrar mis fuerzas ante ellos. Yo los paralizaba y los soldados acababan con ellos.

- Valla, parece que tiene sus ventajas visitar tan a menudo el departamento de investigación de la Unión_ dijo Goten hablando sobre esa costumbre que tenía Trunks._ ¿Acaso tu arma puede ayudar en algo? ¿puede remover el efecto del rayo en Gohan?

- No estoy seguro. Pero si te das cuenta, el efecto del rayo que le lanzó Hatch a Gohan no es tan fuerte como antes. Puede que mi arma paralizadora anule el efecto del rayo.

- Bien, inténtalo.

- Eso Haré.

Y Trunks miró en su reloj. En el reloj encontró, en el sistema operativo de este, muchos accesorios, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Fue entonces que Trunks se dio cuenta de algo Terrible.

- Oh no_ dijo Trunks.

- Sabes que no me gustan esas palabras_ dijo Goten_ ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- Mi reloj_ dijo Trunks_ no es el que debería ser.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

- Que este no es el reloj correcto_ dijo Trunks un tanto molesto por la mala suerte_ seguramente, antes de que empezara la misión, me equivoqué de reloj, y traje el reloj errado.

- Dios_ dijo Goten, también un tanto molesto_ ¿Dónde quedó el otro?.

- Seguramente donde debí haber dejado este otro_ dijo Trunks_ en el mango de mi espada.

- Esto es genial!_dijo Goten_ resulta que tu espada la tiene Dende y la dejo en el Castillo, es imposible que vallamos para allá sin que esa maldita bestia nos descubra. Esta si que es una mala…

Pero ambos escucharon un sonido. Al parecer venía de afuera. Ambos se asomaron para ver que era. Para su sorpresa, era Hatch, que los estaba buscando.

- Ya está Aquí, para nuestra desgracia.

- Jamás pensé que nos encontraría tan pronto.

Ambos ocultaron aún más sus Kis, para que Hatch no pudiera saber donde estaban.

- Que mala suerte_ dijo Hatch mientras flotaba por encima de las montañas_ no puedo encontrar a los niños. Podría hacer explotar este planeta, pero el centro de maquinaria de portales se encuentra en este planeta, sería difícil construir uno nuevo, incluso para el doctor Raichi, le tomaría años. Y claro, tampoco sería divertido. Además Gohan está inconciente, nunca le había dado un golpe tan fuerte antes. Estará así por mucho rato. Con 30 minutos de búsqueda bastará. Si no los encuentro en ese tiempo, destruiré este planeta, antes de que llegue alguien que me pueda matar. Será una gran perdida lo de los portales, pero si no hay opción, tendré que hacerlo. Y de paso acabaré con muchos Raylowden y con 3 saiyajines.

- Hatch_ dijo un comunicador que tenía en su reloj.

- Amo Raichi._dijo la bestia.

- Te tengo buenas noticias._dijo Raichi a través del reloj_ he recuperado el cuerpo de Tapion, Persia derrotó a Prusia y está teniendo un duelo contra Asturia. Y lo más importante de todo, KAKAROTTO HA MUERTO!.

- ¿EN SERIO?_dijo la bestia emocionada.

- No, idiota, mira que es mentira _dijo Raichi entre enojado y sarcástico_ claro que sí. Murió en la trampa que puse en uno de mis planetas, la trampa que era para Vegeta. Hablando del Rey de la Unión… Apresúrate que puede llegar en los próximos 25 minutos. Cambio y fuera.

- Es suficiente tiempo para acabar con ellos y regresar donde el Doctor_ dijo la bestia._ Pero como me gusta buscar de forma rápida…_dijo Hatch mirando las montañas_ vamos a apurar un poco las cosas

Y apunto con una mano hacia las montañas, a todo el cordón montañoso que había en ese sitio.

- TRUUUUNKS, HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!_ dijo Goten tomando el cuerpo de su hermano_ ESE MALDITO DE HATCH VA A DESTRUIR TODO, HAY QUE ESCAPAR!

- SI_ dijo Trunks.

Pero en eso una bola de energía salió de la mano de Hatch, y se dirigió hacia las montañas. Y en eso, la energía impactó en una de las montañas. La explosión fue tan extraordinaria, que hizo desaparecer todo el gran cordón montañoso donde se escondían los saiyajines, y destruyó todo a la redonda de ese lugar, y donde solía haber mucha naturaleza y el cordón montañoso, ahora había un gran desierto oscuro. Oscuro si, ya que las energías negativas del poder que arrojó Hatch afectaron el comportamiento del clima en el lugar. Ahora era con muchas nubes oscuras y con muchos relámpagos y truenos.

- Eso estuvo cerca_ dijo Goten_ casi nos mata.

- Cierto_ dijo Trunks mirando el lugar como había quedado después de La explosión_ Mira, que desastre. Ese Hatch no tiene respeto por nada.

- Que mal ha quedado este lugar._dijo Goten.

En eso Trunks iba a hablar pero ambos chicos sintieron un ki que estaba justo detrás de ellos. Se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

- Ya los encontré_ dijo la bestia._ ¿Qué les parece si peleamos en el suelo?

- Maldición_ pensó Trunks_ no ha encontrado muy rápido_ y en eso Trunks se fija en las manos de Hatch, estaban Rojas manchadas con sangre. Esto hizo que Trunks se pusiera rojo de cólera y dijo_ ERES UN MAL NACIDO!

- ESPERA TRUNKS_ dijo Goten a su amigo y luego miró a la bestia_ Bien, pelearemos abajo.

- Me parece bien_ dijo la bestia sonriendo.

- Ya me las vas a pagar todas juntas, engendro del demonio_ dijo Trunks y los tres (cuatro, recuerden que a Gohan lo estaba cargando Goten) descendieron a tierra firme.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Raichi. Aún Asturia y Persia seguían luchando.

- Toma esto, niño_ dijo Persia a Asturia lanzándole un rayo de energía morado, pero Asturia lo esquiva y se lanza al contraataque.

- ¿Niño?, ¡no es mi culpa que tú sea el anciano!_ dijo Asturia y le propinó una gran patada en el pecho a Persia, que salió volando hacia otra pared, pero esta vez el edificio estaba tan destruido por dentro que la construcción entera se desplomó y se derrumbo entera.

Ya viendo que todo el lugar eran solo escombros, se podía ver con caridad todo el exterior, y Asturia podía ver que Serra, intentaba luchar contra una inmensa bestia gigante, muy lejos del lugar donde estaban los escombros de la base de Raichi.

- Veo que Serra se divierte a lo grande_ dijo Asturia un poco irónico por la situación, para cambiar un poco los ánimos._ solo espérame un poco, voy para allá.

- No te iras sin antes derrotarme_ dijo Persia, saliendo de los escombros. Se veía muy molesto. Sus ojos morados reflejaban mucha furia._ es todo, niño. Ya me hiciste enojar. Prepárate porque ahora te voy a atacar con mi mejor técnica.

- Rayos_ dijo Asturia_ Nuevamente esta aumentando su poder.

De Vuelta al Planeta Real.

Ya todos en el suelo, Goten se dispuso a dejar a Gohan en un lugar alejado de donde iban a pelear. Miró a Trunks, estaba muy molesto, y podía verse que en su pecho, en el lado izquierdo, empezaba a brillar de un color verde claro, un brillo que podía verse incluso a través de su traje de Raylowden.

Goten estaba un tanto sorprendido.

- ¿Está todo bien?_ dijo Goten a Trunks.

- ¡Claro que no lo está!_ dijo Trunks conteniéndose_ ese tipo mató a Mark, y no podremos vencerlo aunque peleemos juntos.

- Ya lo se, solo hay que ganar tiempo hasta que tu padre llegue.

- Supongo que eso si se puede hacer._y ambos se pusieron en posición de combate.

- Bien, ahora escúchame Trunks_ dijo Goten Mirando a Trunks_ diga lo que diga, no dejes que te haga enojar. Si perdemos la calma, será nuestro fin.

- De acuerdo._asintió Trunks.

- Oye Goten_ dijo Hatch sonriendo_ ¿quieres que te cuente algo interesante?

Otra vez al planeta de la base de Hatch

Persia puso sus manos en posición para hacer su ataque. Puso ambas la mano donde tenía la marca al frente, y con el otro brazo sujeto la marca. Su aura de color morado se intensificaba. Todos los escombros comenzaba a levantarse del suelo y a flotar en el aire (al mas puro estilo de DBZ). Y una bola de energía color morado oscuro, casi negro empezaba a aumentar de tamaño al frente de Persia.

- Si esa energía me alcanza_ pensó Asturia jadeando_ será mi fin.

- Jajajajaja_ rió Persia_ ¿Qué te parece mi extraordinario poder? Es mucho para un simple Raylowden como tú.

- Oh no.

- Ya está _dijo Persia_ salúdame a todos tus preciados hombres que ya han muerto. Nos vemos en el infierno, ASTURIA!

- Tengo que esquivarlo!_dijo Asturia.

- GALICK HOOO!_ gritó Persia.

Y una inmensa ráfaga de energía de color morada salio disparada del Brazo de Persia.

Arrasaba con todo a su paso. Estaba a punto de impactar con Asturia (Asturia había intentado esquivarla, pero el ataque fue tan rápido, que fue poco lo que alcanzó a moverse), pero justo la energía pasa por al lado de Asturia (igual el viento de choque hizo que saliera volando) y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Serra.

- Maldición. Nunca podré vencer a esta bestia con está invocación, deberé cambiarla._dejo Serra y se dispuso a cambiar su invocación, pero fue interrumpida cuando siente una energía que se dirigía hacia ese lugar_ ¿pero que demonios es eso?

- HASTE A UN LADO, SERRA_ Le gritó Asturia de lejos. Y luego mira a Persia_ eres un maldito, ¿¡como te atreves a involucrar a Serra en esto!_ dijo con mucho enojo.

Pero también observó que la marca de su Brazo, tenía una pequeña trizada color azul brillante. Luego volvió a ver y se dispuso a volar a toda velocidad para salvar a Serra. Pero fue muy tarde, porque la energía impactó en el campo de batalla, provocando una fuerte explosión que hizo imposible que fuera para aquel lugar. Afortunadamente no dio en Serra y para su sorpresa, dio en el monstruo Haciendo una explosión como no tiene idea.

- AHHHHHH_ dijo Serra tras la explosión. Ella estaba cerca del monstruo.

- SERRA!_gritó Asturia cubriéndose de las ráfagas de viento que ocasionó la explosión, y de algunas de energía creada por la misma. Cuando ya la superó dijo_ eres muy Cruel… ¿COMO PUDISTE HACER SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD?_ Luego se dio vuelta para ver y se aterró con lo que vio_ esto no puede ser.

Y era verdad, Persia estaba dispuesto a atacar de nuevo con la misma técnica. Ya sus ojos se veían nublados y casi sin fuerzas, pero igual haría esa técnica.

- ¿Qué sucede, niño?_ dijo Persia muy cansado_ ¿acaso no crees que no pueda hacerlo otra vez?

- Nuevamente ha cambiado la forma de su ki_ pensó Asturia_ ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

De vuelta al planeta Real.

- ¿Que has dicho?_dijo Goten.

- ¿De Verdad quieres saberlo?_dijo la bestia.

- No dejes que te diga nada, solo ataquemos y ya_ dijo Trunks.

Goten Asintió con la cabeza, y ambos chicos se lanzaron al ataque, sin pensarlo dos veces. Ambos intentaron darle algunos golpes, pero la maldita bestia esquivaba todo lo que los saiyajines le propinaban. Hasta Que la bestia se hartó, y desapareció del lugar y apareció frente a Trunks, y le dio una brutal patada en el cuello, amdandolo a volar del lugar.

- Primero es el trabajo_ dijo Hatch mirando a Trunks que estaba en el piso, intentando levantase, y luego miró a Goten que estaba en guardia._ Después el placer.

- Déjate de estupideces_ dijo Goten y se lanzó al ataque.

- Muy bien_ Dijo la bestia_ será como tu quieras. Pensaba Dejarte para el final, pero me estas pidiendo a gritos que te mate._dijo y se lanzó al ataque. Y justo cuando le iba a dar un golpe en la cara. Aparece Trunks frente a la bestia y detiene el golpe.

- Trunks!_dijo Hatch.

- Ahora, Goten_ dijo Trunks.

- Si_ dijo Goten.

Y en eso, Goten le da una violenta patada a Hatch el estomago, haciendo que este retroceda unos cuantos pasos. No pudo bloquearla, ya que su brazo lo tenía agarrado Trunks.

Luego de que retrocediera, ambos saiyajines empiezan a hacer un ataque combinado. Ambos utilizaron sus dos manos para hacer un súper ataque de energía. El rayo impactó directamente en Hatch.

- GRRRRR_ decía Hatch_ Podré con él_ refiriéndose al ataque de energía.

Y en eso el ataque explota de una gran forma, pero los dos chicos no sintieron que su ataque funcionara.

- Trunks_ dijo Goten_ ¿recuerdas cuando, hace muchos años atrás, Gohan disipó tu ataque de energía?

- Claro_ dijo Trunks_ pudo disipar mi Final flash, de una forma muy eficaz.

- Lamentablemente, acá pasó lo mismo_ dijo Goten.

- Creo que sí_ dijo Trunks

Y entonces ambos pudieron ver como un cuerpo podía verse entremedio del humo de la explosión. Era Hatch y estaba Sonriendo.

Nuevamente en el planeta de la base de Raichi.

- ¿Que haré?_ dijo Asturia viendo que Persia iba a atacar nuevamente con la misma técnica_ le lancé hace un rato un ataque de energía positiva, el cual rechazó con el brazo de la marca. Pensé que la marca se debilitaría con el choque de energía positiva de mi ataque y la negativa de la marca. Al parecer subestimé el poder de esa marca, esta vez no ceo poder escapar de ese ataque.

- JAJAJAJAJA_ Rió fuertemente Persia_ ahora te toca morir, fue suerte nada más pero ahora yo…_ y en eso pierde el balance de su cuerpo, tambaleándose y perdiendo la postura del ataque. _ NOOOO, AUN NO! SOLO UN POCO MAS, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!_decía Persia.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este viejo?_ decía extrañado Asturia. Pero luego pudo observar que la marca que Persia tenía en el brazo, empezaba a brillar intermitentemente de color morado. Y la trizada color azul se hacía cada vez mas grande._ Otra vez está cambiando la esencia de su Ki.

Y en eso, Persia empezó a Expulsar cada vez más su poder, y los escombros nuevamente empezaron a levantarse. Pero ahora su aura empezó a cambiar de Morada a Azul. De Azul a morada. Etc. Estaba hecho un lío el Ki de Persia. Hasta que con mucho esfuerzo dijo.

- ASTURIA!_dijo Persia con una mirada ya no fría ni maléfica_ ATACA AHORA!

- ESO HARE_ dijo Asturia y se lanzó contra Persia.

Pero justo antes de llegar Persia, la Trizada de la marca empezó a borrarse. Y el aura de color morado, volvió a verse cubriendo el cuerpo de Persia. Y justo cuando Iba a golpearlo con el puño en la cara, Persia lo detiene con una mano, con la mano de la marca.

- Ya te lo dije muchacho_ Dijo Persia mientras sujetaba la mano de Asturia apretándola muy fuerte, lastimándolo y haciendo que se ponga de rodillas._ eres muy lento_ y se dispuso a sacar una espada que tenía en la espalda, una que tenía muy escondida, tanto que ni yo sabía que la tenía ahí.

- Argh!_decía Asturia, aguantando el dolor que Persia le propinaba en la mano_ ¿piensas cortarme?.

- Exacto!_ dijo Persia, y levanto el brazo de Asturia_ EMPEZARE POR EL BRAZO.

- Es una buena idea_ dijo Asturia sonriendo_ TOMA ESTO!

Y aprovechando que tenía a Persia tan cerca, le lanzó un ataque de energía, como el que le había lanzado anteriormente y que Persia había rechazado. Pero esta vez. Había concentrado mucha más energía positiva en su ataque, y prácticamente le hizo explotar la energía en el brazo de la marca de Persia.

- AHHHH, MI BRAZO!_ dijo Persia, y la marca comenzó a agrietarse nuevamente. Esto le dio tiempo a Asturia de zafarse de Persia. Pero este ultimo, a pesar del dolor de su brazo, levanto muy alto su espada y dijo_ MALDITO NIÑO, AHORA TE VOY A CORTAR.

Y en eso, Persia agitó la espada verticalmente contra Asturia, pero este la evitó hábilmente echándose hacia un lado.

- no dejaré que sigas con esto…. NUNCA MAS!_ dijo Asturia y en eso patea la mano donde Persia tenía la espada, lanzándola muy lejos, hacia arriba. Y luego le da un golpe con el puño en la cara. Luego uno en el estomago, y finalmente una patada giratoria en la cara, haciendo que Persia tambalee_ Jamás te lo perdonaré_ y en eso Persia intentó atacar a Asturia con un golpe, pero este lo evitó.

Luego la espada, que había salido volando hacía arriba empezó a caer. Persia nuevamente intentó golpear a Asturia, pero este en una maniobra acrobática, salta, da un mortal en el aire, agarra la espada que está cayendo y justo al momento que cae al piso, se da vuelta y corta el brazo de la marca de Persia.

- AHHHHH_ gritó Persia.

- Hasta la vista, traidor_ dijo Asturia sosteniendo la espada con ambos brazos y de manera horizontal_ que dios perdone tus pecados_ y en eso entierra la espada en el pecho de Persia.

Persia empezó a gritar de una manera aterradora, mientras empezaba a liberara en todas direcciones, energía de color morado. Asturia se vio en la necesidad de cubrirse ante semejante evento.

Pero después de un rato, la energía terminó de liberarse, dejando el cuerpo de Persia libre de ese extraño poder, y cae al suelo de Rodillas y luego de cara al suelo.

Fin de la parte uno.

.

...

Raw: Este capitulo se supone que era uno solo, pero era tan extenso que me vi en la necesidad de separarlo en partes.

Léanlo de corrido así se entiende mejor y más.

Saludos a los que siguen este fic…. Y a los que no….. También… no hay rencor XDXD. Chao!.


	14. Capítulo 13 Parte 2

**Resignación**** - Parte 2**

Raw: Como ya les había mencionado antes, le recomiendo que lo lean de corrido.

Saludos.

...

Nuevamente en el planeta Real.

- Admito que ese ataque me impresionó_ dijo Hatch_ pero solo un poco. ¿Creían que con un ataque así podrían matarme?

- No, pero creímos que te detendría por un rato_ dijo Goten.

- Bueno, mis estimados Chicos_ dijo Hatch: es hora de matarlos a ambos.

- Vie-nes diciendo eso desde que te conozco_ dijo Trunks

Pero Hatch ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido. Y luego apareció detrás de los chicos. A Goten, lo sujetó del cuello con el brazo derecho, muy fuertemente para que no pudiera poner resistencia. Y a Trunks lo golpeó con el Brazo izquierdo, haciendo que este cayera al piso, y luego puso fuertemente su pie izquierdo en la espalda de Trunks, para que este no pudiera levantarse.

Luego Acercó a Goten a su cara y le dijo despacio en el oído.

- ¿En que estábamos?_ dijo la bestia_ ahhh, si. Lo recuerdo muy bien, te iba a decir algo muy interesante_ luego le dijo sonriendo _… Tu padre…. HA MUERTO!.

En eso Goten abrió fuertemente sus ojos. No podía creer lo que Hatch le acababa de decir. Se encontraba confundido y de pronto comenzó a pensar.

- _No…no…no puede ser__ pensó Goten mientras aún estaba sostenido en el brazo de Hatch_ _¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?__ le empezaron a correr lagrimas por los ojos_ _¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo pudo mi padre morir? No puede ser, me niego a creerlo__ seguía pensando Goten, mientras recordaba todos los buenos momentos que vivió junto a Kakarotto_ _¿así que de eso se trataba? Lo que nos pasó a mi hermano y a mi, en ese momento, fue un sentimiento de angustia por la muerte de nuestro padre.__ seguía llorando_ NO PUEDE SERRRR!, EL ERA MUY FUERTE!, TANTO O MAS QUE EL MISMO REY. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?. Ya no puedo seguir con esto.

- Eres un …._ dijo Trunks desde el piso, también con lagrimas en su rostro por la noticia que le decía Hatch_Como se atrevieron a matar a unos de los hambres mas admirables que conocía?, esta guerra para ustedes ya no tiene un propósito, solo lo hace por un odio sin sentido hacia nosotros.

- A ti no te he preguntado nada_ y Hatch le da un fuerte pisotón a Trunks en la espalda_ como he dicho antes_ dijo nuevamente, esta vez apuntando con el brazo que tenía libre a Trunks_ Primero el trabajo, y luego el placer.

- ¿ya terminaste?_ dijo Goten conteniéndose_ porque esta vez, ni con tu muerte quedare satisfecho.

- ¿Qué?_dijo Hatch.

Y un aura color plateado comenzaba a rodear a Goten. El tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras aumentaba su poder. Luego los abrió, estaban casi de color verde.

- Ya veras_ dijo Goten con mucho odio y con una cara de asesino_ nunca te lo perdonare_ y sujetó el brazo con el que Hatch lo estaba sosteniendo, apretándolo muy fuerte. El Brazo de Hatch empezaba a ceder ante la fuerza del chico

- ¿Qué sucede?_dijo Hatch_ ha empezado a usar más fuerza de la que acostumbra ocupar_ empezaba a sonar preocupado, y justo se soltó del Brazo de Hatch_ ¿QUEE?.

- Toma esto_ dijo Goten dándole una feroz patada en el mentón, se podía ver como el rostro de Hatch se desfiguraba en cámara lenta y luego salio volando disparado lejos de ahí_ Aún no termino contigo.

- ¿GOTEN?_ dijo Trunks recién parándose y observó que el pecho de Goten estaba brillando de manera intermitente de color verde, tal como a Trunks le había ocurrido antes. Solo que esta vez el brillo era más fuerte.

- _Esto es malo__ Pensó Hatch_ _su exceso de furia hace que liberes más poder de lo que el sello le permite. Pero tengo suerte, aún no logra el cambio de aura a color dorado, ni sus ojos son de color verde. Si lo distraigo, le haré lo mismo que a Gohan._

- Ahora morirás!_dijo Goten a Hatch

- No lo creo.

Y en eso, de la nada, Hatch concentró energía en su mano y la lanzó contra Trunks. La energía iba tan rápido que no pudo esquivarla. La explosión fue tan fantástica como la que destruyo el cordón montañoso.

Trunks quedó en el piso, botado.

- TRUUUUNKS _dijo Goten cambiando la cara de odio por una de preocupación.

- Es ahora o nunca_ dijo Hatch y le lanzó un rayo a Goten con la misma arma que atacó a Gohan, haciendo que una extraña aura eléctrica cubriera por completo el cuerpo de Goten.

- AHHHHHHH_ gritó el joven Saiyajin.

- Ahora toma!_dijo Hatch.

Y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Goten, casi tan fuerte como el que le dio a Gohan.

Ya con Goten inconciente en sus manos, la bestia dijo.

- Me causaste muchos problemas_ dijo a Goten, mientras este ultimo estaba inconciente_ pero diste lo mejor de ti, eso lo admito. Te daré una buena tumba_ dijo la bestia nuevamente y presionó un botón en el comunicador con el que se comunicaba constantemente con Raichi. Fijó unas coordenadas que le aparecieron en el monitor de la maquina, y de pronto apareció un portal en el piso, frente a Hatch_ bueno ¿Qué te parece?. Este portal será tu tumba.

- Goo…ten_ dijo Trunks intentando pararse.

- Adiós, Saiyajin _dijo Hatch soltando el cuerpo en el portal.

- NOOOOO_ dijo Trunks reaccionando de golpe_ GOOOOTEN!

Se lanzo volando hacia donde estaba el portal, sin importarle sus heridas. Pero no alcanzó a llegar a Tiempo, el agujero se había cerrado. Trunks Se arrodillo junto a donde estaba el portal, al lado de Hatch, y empezó a golpear el suelo con ambas manos.

No se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. SU MEJOR AMIGO SE HABIA IDO PARA SIEMPRE.

- Esto no puede ser_ decía Trunks llorando_ ¿es que nunca podré hacer algo por la gente que me necesita? Primero Mark, después el Maestro Kakarotto, Ahora mi mejor amigo. POR QUE!_grito fuertemente Trunks lleno de tristeza_ ¿POR QUE NO FUI MAS FUERTE?

- Oh, chico_ decía Hatch sonriendo_ no es tu culpa ser tan débil. Es nuestra_ y apunto con su mano a Trunks, que aún estaba en el piso lamentándose_ pero no te preocupes más. Ahora iras a pedirles disculpas a tus amigos…. AL OTRO MUNDO!.

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar su ataque, algo lo sostiene por la espalda y lo detiene. Ante la sorpresa de Hatch, que intentaba atacar a Trunks, pierde la concentración y pierde la energía acumulada en la mano.

- ¿Así que aún sigues con vida?_ dijo Hatch al Hombre que lo sujetaba por la espalda_ no me explico como un gusano como tu, pudiera sobrevivir a mi ataque. Pero veo que no fue suficiente para tí.

- No… voy ..a …de…de..jar_ decía el Hombre_ que…. Sigas con esto.

Luego Trunks se da vuelta, para ver que era lo que ocurría. Y quedó perplejo de la impresión cuando vio quien era el hombre. Estaba todo herido, muchas heridas, cortaduras, y mucha sangre se veía en el hombre. Era un verdadero milagro que estuviera con vida.

- MARK!_ dijo fuertemente Trunks.

- ¿QUE ESTA ESPERANDO?_ gritó Mark mientras sostenía a Hatch_ ESCAPE!

- Pero…

- NO PIERDA MAS EL TIEMPO_ Gritó nuevamente_ NO LE DE EL GUSTO A ESTA BESTIA…. ESCAPE YA!

En eso Trunks Vuela lejos de ahí.

- Otra vez_ dijo llorando con lo ojos cerrados_ nuevamente no he podido hacer algo… para salvar a un amigo!.

- Adiós_ dijo muy despacio Mark_ Amigo Trunks…

- Conmovedor_ dijo Hatch_ ¿sabias que en cualquier momento podría liberarme de ti?

Y en eso el aura de Hatch se encendió de un color rojo Brillante. Luego, el cuerpo de Mark comenzó a quemarse. Las llamas color rojo le hacían mucho daño.

- AHHHH_ Gritaba Mark con mucho dolor.

- MAAAAAARRRRKKK!_ gritó Trunks a lo Lejos. Y cambió su dirección y se dirigió hacia donde estaban la bestia y Mark.

- TRUNKS_ dijo Mark a Trunks, entre las llamas color rojo que lo cubrían_ si algún día llega a morir….. su buen amigo Mark lo estará esperando en el más allá. Eres un buen chico… lo se.

- MAAARRK!_Dijo nuevamente Trunks.

Pero el cuerpo de Mark, finalmente se había calcinado por completo. Y terminó por desintegrarse y deshacerse entre pequeñas llamas de color rojo.

- Valla, Valla_ dijo Hatch_ ese tipo si que era fuerte. Duró algunos segundos más de lo que yo pensaba_ dijo y luego miró a Trunks_ al parecer has sufrido mucho en esta vida. Pero que más da.

- No…no…no..no..no….NOOOOOOOOOOO_ y Trunks empezó a surgir la misma Transformación que Goten hace un rato.

Mientras tanto en el planeta de Raichi.

Asturia estaba sentado, jadeando y muy cansado sobre unos escombros que habían por ahí. Estaba muy satisfecho por la batalla librada. Nadie de su bando murió. Y por un Giró que tubo la pelea, todas las Bestias murieron de golpe, y pudo acabar con Persia.

- Finalmente…. Esto acabó_ dijo Asturia jadeando, luego se acercó a Persia_ hey, anciano, ¿Aún sigues con vida?.

- Ahhhh_ decía Persia en el piso, y aún con la espada enterrada en el pecho._ Asturia, hasss ga…nado esta batalla… bien hecho.

- ¿Qué dices anciano?

- Hiciste muy bien en cortar mi brazo_ dijo Persia votando sangre por la boca._ ese maldita marca me estaba matando.

- ¿Qué era esa marca? ¿Por qué la tenias? ¿Que tiene que ver con la marca de Goten y Trunks?_dijo inclinándose y sujetándolo por la espalda.

- Son muchas preguntas, para alguien que esta a punto de morir como yo_ dijo Persia en su agonía. Pero intentaré Responderte lo que más pueda.

- Lo escucho.

- La marca que tenía en mi brazo, era una marca hecha por Raichi que le otorgaba tener control sobre mí. Me marcó con ella en una de las expediciones que hice junto con Tapion, mientras investigaba como controlar los demonios internos de él.

- Tiene o sentido_ dijo Asturia_ ¿es similar a la de Goten y Trunks?

- No, ambas tienen funciones diferentes. La de ellos es una mas avanzada, que suprime el poder escondido. La mía era una marca de control. Que además poseía un Ki propio, maligno y de características similares al mió.

- Eso explica mi confusión, cuando trataba de sentir su energía._dijo Asturia._ pero ¿como es posible que puedas hacer el Galick hoo? Esa es una técnica de la Familia real, solo la pueden hacer lo saiyajin, específicamente Trunks y el Rey Vegeta.

- El Brazo me daba acceso a estas técnicas saiyajin. Raichi tenía muestras de sangre de Trunks. A pesar de eso, jamás pudo hacer nada con ella. La sangre de los Saiyajin es muy enigmática, y jamás pudo tener acceso a sus poderes. Pero intentó hacer la marca de control con ella, ya que al parecer era la única forma de sacar algo provechoso de ella. Tomó algunos espíritus del cuerpo de Tapion y con la sangre creo una marca de control, que para sorpresa de Raichi, me daba acceso a algunas técnicas Saiyajin. Pero el Galick hoo era la única técnica que podía hacer.

- Aun tengo una duda. ¿Por qué el Galick Hoo no impactó en mí y destruyo la bestia?

- Tu ya sabes eso, ese era tu plan ¿no?_dijo Persia tosiendo y botando nuevamente sangre por la boca _ Tu ki es de esencia similar a la mía, pues somos de la misma raza. Al lanzarme energía positiva, a mi brazo negativamente cargado, hiciste un cambio en las energía. cuando rechacé tu energía en ese entonces.

- Como cuando calientas y enfrías rápida y alternadamente un vaso de vidrio. Se quiebra_ dijo Asturia entendiendo.

- Exacto, pero la trizada de la marca se curaba rápidamente_ dijo Persia_ justo antes que la herida se cerrara, y el ki maligno controlara nuevamente mi cuerpo, desvié el Galick Hoo hacia la bestia. Luego me seguiste atacando de la misma forma y eso me dio el tiempo para detener el siguiente ataque…..AHHHHH

- MAESTRO PERSIA_ dijo Asturia preocupado.

- Maestro Persia… ¿me sigues diciendo así aunque haya traicionado a la Unión?_dijo Persia en sus últimos momentos.

- Ahora se que no fue su culpa_ dijo Asturia con algunas lagrimas en los ojos_ estaba siendo controlado, yo no sabía eso. Solo lo ataque con mi energía, porque pensaba que eso disminuiría el poder de esa marca….

- Y dio resultado_ dijo Persia_ Gracias a ti, ahora estoy libre_ luego miró a Asturia._ no estés triste, hiciste lo correcto. Con mi último aliento te voy, a decir un secreto dl poder de nuestra raza. Te lo debo, muchacho.

Y Persia comenzó a hablarle a Asturia sobre un secretote la raza de la que eran ellos (que por cierto nunca mencione que eran, y que no se me ocurre…Aún).

Luego terminó de Hablar, y se disponía a morir.

- Escúchame, Asturia_ dijo Persia _lo que te acabo de decir, es algo sumamente importante. Cuando se lo enseñé a Prusia, dije que nunca pero nunca debería enseñarle, eso a nadie. Pero yo te lo enseño a ti, porque se que no me defraudaras.

- No lo haré Maestro_ dijo Asturia.

- Cuídate mucho… Maestro de Raylowden_ dijo Persia cerrando lo ojos_ a donde voy ahora… no habrá nadie para poder disculparme. Por eso cuando el día de tu muerte se acerque… Por favor dales mis disculpas.

- No, maestro aguante un poco más.

- No_ dijo Persia_ es imposible. La energía negativa ya envenenó mi cuerpo y aunque intentes sanarme, moriré antes que puedas lograrlo. Saluda al Rey de mi parte, dile que el reporte del departamento de investigación llegará un poco tarde…es que …..tuve ….cosas…que haaaa…. cer._ y ya no volvió a hablar nunca más.

Asturia que aún lo sostenía por la espalda. Lo sostuvo por mucho tiempo. Lo miraba muy fijo, con una mirada muy seria. Luego lo dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo y se sacó la capa y lo tapó con ella. Luego se dispuso a Rezar una oración, frente al cadáver, mientras derramaba unas pocas lagrimas. Luego se las secó y empezó a buscar a Prusia.

Lo encontró, y se dispuso a sanarlo. Estuvo mucho tiempo curándolo con su energía curativa. Cuando finalmente acabó. Se dispuso a despertarlo.

- Maestro, maestro_ decía Asturia_ despierte.

- Ahhhh_ decía Prusia recobrando el conocimiento.

- Despierte ya.

- ¿Asturia?_ dijo Prusia_ ¿eres tú?_ luego se pone de pie con algunas dificultades_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entonces Asturia le contó todo a Prusia.

- Ya veo_ dijo Prusia inclinando la cabeza_ así que eso era lo que pasaba.

- Por eso que actuaba de esa manera_ dijo Asturia.

- Es una lastima que tuviera que morir_ dijo Prusia un tanto triste.

- Lo lamento mucho, maestro.

- No tienes por que pedir disculpas, Asturia. Hiciste lo que debías hacer, hiciste tu Trabajo_ luego miró el cuerpo tapado con la capa_ no, hiciste mi trabajo. No sufras por eso, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti_ y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo.

- ¿Va a recoger el cuerpo del Maestro Persia?

- Si, eso lo haré yo_ dijo Prusia_ tu encárgate de Serra y de los soldados.

- Si.

Y Asturia voló hacia donde estaban todos los soldados y Serra. Había un Gran cráter, debido a la terrible explosión que hizo el Galick Hoo. Revisó a los soldados, estaban inconcientes, pero al menos con vida. Luego se acercó a Serra.

- Miró a Serra, estaba inconciente, pero no había sufrido ningún daño grave.

- Serra, ¿estas bien?_dijo Asturia.

- Príncipe Trunks_ dijo Serra inconciente_ no se preocupe yo lo salvare!

- Sigue igual de ridícula…. Se encuentra bien… Creo._ dijo Asturia_ Hablando de príncipes ¿Cómo estarán Trunks y Goten?

Volviendo al planeta Real.

Trunks continuaba liberando su poder, más y más.

Pero esto no sorprendía a Hatch.

- ¿Crees que caeré en el mismo truco, otras vez?_ y en eso, Hatch se movió a gran velocidad y puso el arma en el corazón de Trunks, antes de que este llegará al nivel al que llegó Goten_ Esto debería funcionar.

Y Hatch disparó su arma, a corta distancia en el corazón. Luego hubo una explosión y Trunks volvió a la normalidad. El Sello seguía igual, todo quedó como si nunca trunks hubiera usado sus poderes.

- Que cerca estuvo_ dijo Hatch mirando en cuerpo de Trunks, que estaba aturdido en suelo_ si no hubiera visto el poder de Goten antes, ya me habrías matado, Chiquillo. Debo dejar de hacer que las cosas lleguen al clímax.

- Maldición_ dijo Trunks Tratándose de parar_ eso fue lo que más pude hacer con mi ki.

- Pero no te sientas mal, lo has hecho muy bien_ dijo Hatch y lo agarro violentamente del cuello_ esta vez lo hice al revés. Primero fue el placer, ahora me toca el trabajo.

Y en ese entonces Hatch empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía en la mano, con la que no sujetaba a Trunks. Su energía era tan grande, que si era disparada, pasarían muchos años hasta que esta se disipara en el espacio completamente.

Fue en eso que Hatch comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había hecho antes de este glorioso momento. Lo del planeta Real hace 12 años, donde mató a la reina, donde el poder de Gohan había sido sellado y el planeta entero había sido destruido por él. El momento cuando sellaron a Trunks y Goten, ese fue el peor día porque Gohan había roto la suya y estuvo a punto de matarlos.

La muerte de Kakarotto, también pasó por su cabeza. Todos esos momentos se resumían en lo que tenía en el Brazo, A TRUNKS.

Todo esto se resumía a Trunks, todo era por venganza. También se quería matar a Vegeta, pero la muerte de Trunks era lo prioritario. Era el único heredero al trono, si él moría las cosas iban a ser mas fáciles para ellos. Vegeta vendría después, aunque si moría en la trampa de aquel planeta, también sería un gran logro. Después vendría la Unión completa, y finalmente El universo.

Esto era el primer paso para la conquista final.

- ACA SE ACABA TODO….. ADIOS PRINCIPE TRUNKS_ dijo la bestia.

- Oh NO!_dijo Trunks.

Y un gran rayo de energía salio de la mano de Hatch, inmenso, demasiado para ser verdad. Se podía ver de todo el planeta la luminosidad de color morado, finalmente podía verse del espacio, como un gran rayo de energía se alejaba de tal.

La nave de Kakarotto, donde viajaban los soldados y la nave de Vegeta pudieron ver el gran esplendor como se alejaba de la Unión Vejita.

Fue entonces cuando, el Rey Vegeta. Sintió un fuerte malestar en su pecho.

- No, otra vez no. No el mismo día_ Dijo Vegeta muy adolorido interiormente_ primero mi mejor amigo….. AHORA MI HIJO!_luego salió de la habitación donde estaba y le dijo al piloto_ piloto, abre la escotilla voy a salir.

- Como ordene señor_ dijo el piloto abriendo la escotilla.

Y Vegeta voló hacia el espacio, hacia el planeta Real para llegar antes que la nave.

Nuevamente en el planeta real.

- He acabado con todo_ dijo Hatch olvidando un detalle muy importante, el cual lamentaría hasta la agonía._ Y con 5 minutos de más. Ahora a escapar.

- No, no escaparas, HATCHH!.

Hatch se dio vuelta, y quedó petrificado con ver de quien se trataba. Se trataba de GOHAN, que había vuelto en sí.

- Me has dado muchas razones para matarte, maldito insecto_ dijo Gohan mirando el piso_ Ahora que se que mi padre ha muerto, lo único que tenía era a Goten_ dijo mientras le caía una lagrima al piso. Luego lo mira, tenía los ojos verdes_ a Trunks, todos ellos eran mis amigos, mi familia. ¡Y TU ME LOS HAS QUITADO!

- ¿y que es lo que harás en ese estado tan lamentable?_ dijo Hatch intentando usar su arma en Gohan, pero no funcionó. Hatch empezó a preocuparse.

- Es inútil!_dijo Gohan_ no funcionará dos veces conmigo.

- Es el fin_ dijo Hatch.

- Pero no te sientas mal, lo has hecho muy bien_ dijo Gohan enojado pero irónico_ esta es la parte donde te mueres.

Y empezó aumentar cada vez más su Ki hacia el infinito….

Hatch no podía creer lo que veía y sentía. En mucho tiempo jamás sintió un miedo aún más grande que el que sintió cuando Gohan le había destruido la mano.

Hasta que vió el cambio en su mirada, y sus cambios físicos.

El cabello de Gohan era Rubio dorado ahora, sus ojos eran entero verdes. Sus colmillos crecieron, y un aura dorada iluminaba prácticamente todo el planeta y muchas partes de la unión.

El poder al que le temía Raichi, estaba justo frente a Hatch. Era uno de los SUPER SAIYAJIN!.

- DEBO ESCAPAR!_ gritó Hatch intentando abandonar el planeta por si mismo, pero antes que saliera de él, el súper saiyajin con una mirada de furia, estaba ahora justo frente a él_..._se quedó mudo frente a semejante personaje, parecía una divinidad, un dios.

- Solo eres un Insecto_ dijo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, penetrándolo por completo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!_gritó Hatch, mientras aún tenía el brazo de Gohan metido en el estomago.

- Eres patético_ dijo Gohan sacando su brazo del estomago de Hatch, Luego con una mano lo lanzó hacia arriba muy pero muy lejos (aún más lejos de donde estaban. En esos momento se encontraban casi por salir de la atmósfera, y lo lanzó hacia el espacio)_ de ti…NO QUEDARA NADA!

Y con una mano lanzó una potente bola de energía. La energía se dirigió hacia Hatch y explotó.

Y esta si que fue la explosión más grande de todo el Fic. Gracias a Dios, no había planetas muy cercanos al planeta real, además Gohan se contuvo al lanzar semejante energía. Haciendo que su explosión fuera más pequeña de lo que debería ser.

Hatch era historia, eso ténganlo por seguro. Hatch se desintegró apenas le impactó la esfera de energía.

Todo había terminado, solo faltaba Raichi.

Gohan descendió al suelo. Ahí se destransformó. Y se sentó en una roca.

- ¿Para que ha sido todo esto?_se preguntaba Gohan_ No he ganado nada matando a Hatch. Pero de algo estoy seguro, nunca más las bestias van a atacar a la unión. No si saben que hatch murió acá.

- En eso siente un Ki muy similar al suyo, pero más fuerte. Era Vegeta que había llegado al planeta. Apareció frente a Gohan.

- Rey Vegeta_ Dijo Gohan muy triste_ tengo mucho que decirle.

- No te preocupes, Gohan_ dijo Vegeta con mucho dolor_ lo se casi todo. Pero te pediré un favor…. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo con muchos detalles.

- Esperé, por favor, se los diré a todos._dijo Gohan sintiendo que la Nave de Kakarotto ya había llegado.

Luego al rato llegó la de Vegeta y finalmente llegó la de Prusia.

Luego todos se reunieron frente a Gohan y este les contó todo.

A pesar de que se encontraba inconciente, él pudo escuchar y sentir todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y se los contó con muchos detalles.

Desde cuando fue inhabilitado por el rayo de Hatch, hasta como lo destruyo. Todo de todo.

Todos estaban muy conmovidos.

Serra lloraba en el pecho de Asturia, él chico también lloraba. Prusia también, y miraba al cielo como diciendo ¿Porqueeee?. Vegeta también estuvo muy triste. Todos.

- No puede ser_ dijo Serra llorando_ PORQUE TUVIERON QUE MORIR TRUNKS Y GOTEN.

- NO LO PUEDO CREER_ dijo Asturia.

- Mark_ dijo Glenn llorando y con las manos empuñadas.

- Gohan_ dijo el rey_ Esa arma con la que te inhabilitó Hatch es muy peligrosa.

- No se preocupe_ dijo sacando del bolsillo el arma de Hatch_ antes de asesinarlo, se la quité sin que se diera cuenta. Estoy seguro que si la investigamos, podremos implementar un arma que inhabilite el rayo de esta.

- Bien hecho._dijo Prusia.

Y luego el Rey, los despachó.

Al día siguiente fue un funeral múltiple, por los soldados y por los 5 caídos en batalla. Por Mark, Persia, Goten, Kakarotto y por el príncipe Trunks.

La ceremonia fue más grande que la de la muerte de la reina, en cifras una 10 veces más grande.

Todos despidieron a los nobles soldados que fallecieron en ese día.

Pero en otro lugar del universo, una intensa energía se veía a lo lejos.

Una energía color morado, que parecía un gran meteoro.

Y en su interior, en medio de toda esa energía, se podía ver el cuerpo de un muchacho, casi desintegradote se trataba de TRUNKS!

Al parecer la energía de Hatch no pudo matarlo, y seguía viajando en ella, y seguirá viajando hasta que la energía se disipara.

Trunks estaba inconsciente, pero de repente DESPERTO!.

- _¿quuuuuue?__ pensaba Trunks (imagínense una situación similar. Como cuando Bardock estaba dentro de la bola de energía de Freezer)_ _¿Qué pasó? ¿Estoy muerto? Estoy en el ataque de energía de Hatch. Siento calor, puedo sentir como mi sangre hierve__pensó mirando sus manos moviendolas lentamente_ _y al mismo tiempo, estoy entumido y siento mi cuerpo muy golpeado... que extraña sensación_ _pensó y luego dijo suavemente sonriendo_... a pesar de todo, parece no importarme. Una lastima morir de esta forma... pero que alegría... podre ver a todos mis camaradas y amigos... que injustamente dieron su vida por mi... que alegría poder ir a disculparme con ellos._ dijo Trunks con tristeza y botando lagrimas por sus ojos, lagrimas que curiosamente se demoraron en evaporar y luego cerró sus ojos esperando su muerte.

Pero de repente, sintió que se estaba acercando a algo, al parecer a un planeta. Podía sentir levemente la energía de miles de personas, cada vez más y más cerca. Inquietud era lo que estaba sintiendo Trunks ahora. Poco a poco empezó a recuperar la conciencia. Cuando estas a punto de morir sientes que tus sentidos se agudizan mucho más de lo normal, la adrenalina empieza a surgir inevitablemente y energía que jamás pensamos tener brota de nuestros cuerpos. Eso empezó a pasar con Trunks en ese momento, al poder sentir la energía de toda esa gente.

- Siento vida_ dijo Trunks_ justo frente a mí. Si no hago algo, Destruiré ese planeta con todas esa alma ahí._dijo finalmente recuperando toda la conciencia_ Se acabó el tiempo de debilidades! Si de veras quiero salvar a alguien, algunas vez….QUE SEA AHORA!. Goten, Mark, yo también puedo hacerlo!.

Y empezó aumentar su ki. Lo aumentó tanto que casi se destruye a si mismo. Pero hizo algo muy inteligente….. HIZO EXPLOTAR EL RAYO CON SU KI. Uso su ki para hacer explorar la energía desde adentro. Pero no le pasó nada al planeta, ni a la galaxia donde estaba, ya que al mismo tiempo disipó la energía del rayo, haciendo la explosión no tan grande como debería ser. Pero esto dejo Trunks muy cansado, ya no podía más. Luego pensó

-_ Estoy muy cansado, ya no puedo más._

Eso fue lo que dije. Esos fue lo último que logro pensar mientras vagaba por el espacio.

Dos meses más tarde. En la atalaya de Kamisama. Se encontraba el Tigger del viento sentado frente a una cama.

- Ahhhh_ dijo la vos de alguien en una cama_ ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Kamisama_ gritó el Tigger del viento_ finalmente ha despertado.

- ¿Tigger?_dijo la voz.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir que te encuentres bien_ dijo Dende.

Fin de la parte dos y cap 13.

.

...

Raw: Y bien ¿ahora que? ¿Que creen que ocurrirá? Ahhhhh, eso ya es una sorpresa. Por eso no se vayan a perder el ultimo capitulo de mi fic. UN NUEVO COMIENZO.

Qu e de hecho es un nombre bastante original para un capituo (si claro)

No se lo pierdan.

Chauuuuu


	15. Capítulo 14 Final

**Un Nuevo Comienzo, El Plan de Trunks**

Raw: Bueno acá mi último capitulo, espero que les agrade. No creo que sea muy largo.

...

- Realmente nos tenías muy preocupados, Príncipe Trunks.

- ¿Dende?_dijo Trunks impresionado e intentando levantarse, pero resultó en vano. Cayó en la cama en la que estaba acostado casi quedando inconciente, hasta jadeaba del cansancio.

- No te levantes _dijo Tigger_ estuviste a punto de morir. Has estado inconciente por un mes.

- ¿Un mes?_dijo Trunks impresionado.

- Claro que sí_ dijo Dende_ pero Mr Popo ya ha curado tus heridas. En estos momentos estas en rehabilitación.

- Espera un segundo, tanta charla no me ha dejado hacer mi pregunta_ dijo Trunks un poco alterado, pero de buena forma_ ¿Dónde estoy?... NO ME DIGAS QUE...

- Estas el planetas tierras_ dijo Mr Popo entrando a la habitación_ al parecer, El Trunks, ha estados vagandos por el espacios por mucho tiempos.

- ¿Eso es cierto, Mr Popo?_ Dijo Trunks poniéndose la mano en la cara_ pero no recuerdo con claridad mí viaje…. Y hay tantas cosas que debo decirles.

- No creo que sea necesario. He investigado por mi propia cuenta, con ayuda del otro mundo. Ya se que fue lo que pasó._dijo Dende.

- Bien, eso me ahorra mucha charla.

- Pero de todas formas me gustaría que me contaras como fue lo que te toco vivir en esos momentos. Creo que me podrás aclarar más las cosas de cómo ocurrió todo_ dijo Dende.

- Bien_ dijo Trunks.

- Acas tienes algunas prendas para que se vistas, Trunks_ dijo Mr Popo.

- Muchas gracias.

- Bien_ dijo finalmente Dende_ será hasta mañana. La verdad que no puedo dejar de observar a los terrícolas, debo velar por ellos. Estoy seguro que mañana te podrás poner de pie. Ya me contaras tu versión otro día.

- Se que has dormido por un mes, pero será mejor que descanses esta noche_ dijo Tigger.

- Eso haré_ Dijo Trunks_ Ahhh Dende.

- Dime.

- Gracias por todo. Te debo una amigo.

- Al contrario, Príncipe Trunks. Es un honor para mi tenerlo por estos rumbos.

- QUE NO ME LLAMES PRINCIPE!_Dijo Trunks sonriendo, mientras Dende hacía lo mismo.

- Bueno como sea_ dijo Dende_ solo procura descansar.

Y todos dejaron la habitación, Trunks se dispuso a dormir.

Aún estaba muy perturbado por lo de la muerte de sus amigos. Soñó con todos lo eventos que ocurrieron en su vida. Y al final otras muertes más aparecieron, Soñó que morían Gohan, Prusia, Asturia, Serra y su padre. Después se veía llorando en un fondo rojo oscuro de rodillas frente a un guerrero oscuro de ojos verdes y de cabello erizado, que salía de una enorme roca cristal dorado. Luego se acercaba a Trunks y le decía.

- Deja de Llorar chiquillo, lo que está por pasar es solo el principio..._ Y se alejaba volando envuelto en un aura verde/dorada.

Luego de eso cambia su escenario a un paisaje apocalíptico. La tierra temblaba por completo, el suelo se veía todo gris, y el cielo gris y rojo. Muchas nubes negras surcaban los cielos rápidamente, nubes que disparaban incontables rayos y relámpagos rojos y amarillos por todas partes. Los mares teñidos de un color azul oscuro casi negro azotaban las tierras con inmensas marejadas, tapando ciudades, bosques y montañas.

Ahí estaba Trunks, arrodillado otra vez, sangrando en demasía. Su cuerpo estaba estaba envuelto en extraños tatuajes negros con forma de ramificaciones, tatuajes que parecían debilitarlo. Tenía su mano derecha sujetando su costado izquierdo. Tenía un gran corte en esa zona. Tampoco paraba de botar sangre por la boca. Solo jadeaba y miraba borrosamente a su alrededor. En eso puede ver como la figura de un guerrero se acercaba hacia él. Un guerrero diferente al anterior, pero no podía distinguirlo bien, a pesar de que el guerrero se estuviera acercando. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pudo darse cuenta que este individuo le estaba hablando, pero no podía escuchar lo que le decía, tampoco podía verlo detalladamente. Finalmente Trunks agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos. en eso el guerrero estaba prácticamente frente a él. Trunks en eso levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos, y pudo ver que se trataba de otro guerrero oscuro, muy diferente al que salio de la roca de cristal dorado, este tenía cabello largo casi hasta la cintura. Sus ojos no se podían reconocer porque brillaban de color rojo intenso. Pudo observar que llevaba pantalón largo y que tenía desnudo del torso. Fue entonces cuando por fin, pudo escuchar lo que decía el guerrero en ese momento.

- Me causaste muchos problemas príncipe Trunks, aunque no se como la hiciste para mantenerte con vida hasta ahora. Lo cierto es que ya nadie te podrá ayudar.

Trunks agachó la cabeza, no podía hablar.

- Sigues siendo igual de inútil que siempre, no pudiste salvar a tus patéticos amigos en el pasado y ahora, en un planeta que no te pertence, volviste a fallar en tu cometido.

- Te equibocas_ Dijo Trunks jadeando, por fin soltando palabras en su débil estado.

- Tu morirás aqui y ahora_ dijo el guerrero sonriendo_ Luego acabaré con los patéticos seres que también se opusieron a mi y a mi ejercito. Haré explotar la Atalaya de Dende con todos ellos. Y no me importa si se trata de Dioses, Shinigamis o Humanos, todos se me opusieron y todos morirán.

- Tuuuuu!_dijo Trunks con cierta furia en el rostro, mirando al guerrero.

- Y aunque hayas derrotado a mis cuatro generales..._ dijo en forma suave y luego haciendo visible su aura color rojo oscuro dijo_ No podrás derrotar al gran...

No alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo al final. y justo cuando este guerrero lo iba a atacar, despierta, algo perturbado.

¿Que?_dijo Trunks_ maldición, creo que tengo pesadillas.

En verdad habia sido algo impactante, Trunks se miro las manos, y luego se toco el costado izquierdo. Luego revisó su pecho, la marca de rencor seguía ahí.

_Que habrá sido eso__ Pensó Trunks__ ¿En realidad fue solo un sueño? ...lo sentí tan real que llega a ser aterrador__ quedó pensativo un momento y luego sacudío su cabeza_ _¡Pero que estoy pensando!, claro que fue un sueño. Jamás permitiría que pasara algo como eso. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo pensando en esto, será mejor levantarme. _

En eso se levanta de su cama. Ya era otro día. Trunks se puso las prendas que le obsequió Mr Popo, que eran un kimono verde y unos suecos de madera (estilo Piccoro). Y salió de la habitación.

La salida de la habitación, daba a un pasillo con ventanas muy grandes por las cuales se podía ver como era la Atalaya por fuera. Al llegar a la salida del pasillo, pudo ver que en el patio, se encontraba Kamisama, en el borde de la Atalaya , como mirando hacia el planeta tierra.

Trunks se acerco a Dende.

- Muy buenos días_ dijo Trunks.

- Hola Trunks_ dijo Dende_ veo que ya estas bien.

- Claro, recuerda que mi raza es muy diferente a las que estas acostumbrado a vigilar.

- Cierto. Pero aún estas herido, a pesar de la ayuda de Mr Popo._dijo Dende_ no te había sanado yo antes porque te encontrabas inconciente, pero ahora restauraré tu cuerpo personalmente.

- Gracias.

Y dende puso sus manos frente a Trunks, y empezaron a brillar color amarillo. Y en menos de 5 minutos, Trunks ya se había recuperado.

- Listo_ dijo Dende_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

- De maravilla. Física y mentalmente_ dijo Trunks_ he recuperado todos mis poderes.

- ¿Y la marca?

- Aún sigue ahí_ dijo Trunks.

- Es una lastima. Por lo que averigüe, casi la rompes.

- Si, pero eso ya no importa._dijo Trunks y luego preguntó_ ¿como es que llegue a la tierra?

- Al parecer viajaste todo ese tiempo en la energía que te lanzo Hatch en el ultimo momento_ dijo Dende_ al parecer él tenía las intenciones de matarte, pero no pudo cumplir su objetivo.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que he viajado miles de millones de kilómetros en un ataque de energía maligna?

- Al parecer, así es.

- No entiendo como es que no morí antes_ dijo Trunks_ ósea, haber sobrevivido al ataque de Hatch, ya es merito.

- Pero haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo en su interior, es algo excepcional_ dijo Dende.

- Exacto, a eso me refiero. Es un poco extraño.

- Se lo que sientes, pero no averigüe nada respecto a eso_ dijo Dende pensando en alguna explicación_ pero eso no importa como llegaste, sino que llegaste.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo_ dijo Dende_ bueno es cierto que sentí un ki maligno que se acercaba al planeta tierra, pero muy distante. Si se trataba de la energía de Hatch ¿Cómo lograste escaparte de eso?

- De eso recuerdo solo un poco._ dijo Trunks_ Recuerdo que me ardía mucho el cuerpo y que lo tenía entumido y no entendía como aún estaba con vida, pero me di cuenta que estaba dentro de alguna especie de energía, no recordaba que fuera el ataque que me lanzó Hatch. Fue en eso que empecé a sentir vida. Empecé a sentir que me aproximaba a un planeta con vida más y más. Y para que esta energía no impactara con ese planeta y no lo destruyera, hice explotar mi ki, destruyendo el ataque. Después solo amanecí aquí.

- Bueno, por lo que dices, lo que paso después es obvio_ dijo Dende_ ese planeta que salvaste resultó ser este. La explosión te impulsó hacia este planeta. Caíste en unos bosques muy lejos de acá. Fue por eso que mande a Tigger a investigar. El te trajo aquí. Y ya llevabas aproximadamente mes durmiendo, hasta ahora.

- Ahora entiendo bien esto…¿Ningún terrícola sabe que estoy en este planeta?

- Por suerte, Tigger llegó antes de que alguien te pudiera descubrir. Pero muchos terrícolas que te vieron como caías, creyeron que se trataba de un meteorito o una estrella fugas. De todas formas, te vio solo Tigger.

- Eso veo, Gracias.

Trunks aún no se creía que había sobrevivido a ese tremendo ataque que Hatch le había propinado. Calculó que, aproximadamente, Viajó en la energía por un mes. Eso lo inquietaba, no sabía realmente que había sucedido durante su viaje. No sabía que estaba pasando, ¿habría todo estado arreglado?. Y justo, se encontró en el planeta tierra, eran demasiadas coincidencias para una simple casualidad.

- Bien_ dijo Dende_ ahora Trunks si no te molesta…

- De acuerdo, te contaré lo que pasó.

Y Trunks le contó a Dende, todo lo que había sucedido desde que Dende se había ido de la Unión. La muerte de Kakarotto, la de Mark y la de Goten. Todo hasta donde él sabía. Hasta donde él fue atacado por Hatch.

- Ya veo_ dijo Dende_ es casi igual como me lo informaron.

- Pero eso es todo lo que se, y lo que escuche de Hatch._ dijo Trunks.

- Es cierto, pero para que no te preocupes, Prusia y los otros regresaron al Planeta Real habiendo cumplido su misión. El Rey también está bien

- Me alegro mucho!_dijo Trunks aliviado por las condiciones de sus amigos_ ¿Algo más?.

- Si_ dijo el dios supremo de la tierra_ justo después que Hatch te mandara a volar. Gohan recuperó sus fuerzas y acabo con él.

- Eso es excelente_ dijo Trunks muy contento_ su muerte hará que la Unión se concentre más en la búsqueda de Tapion.

- Lamentablemente, Tapion es prisionero de Raichi._dijo Dende.

- ¿Que dices?_dijo Trunks.

- Será mejor que te cuente todo lo demás, lo que tú ignoras.

Y Dende le contó a Trunks todo lo que él no sabía de la Guerra. Sobre la trampa de Raichi a Kakarotto en uno de los planetas, y lo de su sacrificio para salvar la Unión. Lo de la batalla contra Raichi en una de sus bases, donde Asturia acabó con la vida del espía, que resultó ser Persia. Sobre lo que le dijo Mark cuando lo fue a dejar al centro de portales. Le dijo todo.

- Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió en los otros lugares_ dijo Trunks.

- Si, eso ocurrió.

- Bueno_ dijo Trunks_ ¿quien te ha dado esta información?

- Enmadaiosama.

- Así que Enma_ Dijo Trunks_ entonces la información que obtuviste es muy confiable.

- Claro que lo es.

- Pero, no puedo perder mi tiempo acá en la tierra. Debo regresar cuanto antes. Por favor prepara el portal hacia la Unión.

- No puedo hacerlo_ dijo Dende moviendo su cabeza haciendo un gesto negativo_Es imposible.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Todos los portales quedaron inactivos, cuando ocurrió este desastre. No he podido tener contacto con la Unión desde que llegue. Al parecer todos los planetas que tienen alguna relación con la Unión y que se encuentran a distancia, tal como la tierra, están en la misma situación.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Enmadaiosama? El debió conseguir esa información de alguna forma.

- Cierto, pero solo se dedicó a observar, jamás se atrevió a ir a la Unión. Sabes que, como el trabaja para dioses con más autoridad que yo, tiene que poder observar quienes son los sujetos que van a ir a visitarlo ya de muertos. Uso ese mismo recurso para observar de manera prudente lo que ocurría en tu galaxia. Pero nunca fue. Su vida correría peligro. Tampoco quiso abrir un portal espiritual del otro mundo a la Unión. Las poderosas bestias de Raichi podrían entrar al otro mundo y producir el caos entre los muertos. Además no sabemos de lo que Raichi sea capaz entrando a esos dominios.

- Es entendible_ dijo Trunks apenado_ es muy peligroso ir, a pesar de que Hatch ya no este.

- Exacto_ dijo Dende._ solo nos queda esperar. Esperar que él Rey, reactive el centro de portales. Hasta entonces estarás acá en la Tierra.

- Supongo que no tengo opción.

- Ah por cierto_ Dijo Dende_ saludos te manda Mark del otro mundo.

- ¿viste a Mark?_dijo Trunks impresionado.

- Claro que no. El no es terrícola, y yo solo puedo ver a los terrícolas cuando ellos mueren. Pero le dio el dato a Enmadaiosama para que yo te lo diera a ti.

- ¿solamente él me mandó saludos?

- Si_ dijo Dende_ solamente él.

Trunks se detuvo a pensar. Estuvo un buen rato meditando y luego sonrió.

- Dende.

- Dime.

- ¿Hay algunos lugares donde Enmadaiosama no pueda observar?

- Si_ dijo Dende_ pero nadie, solamente él sabe cuales son. Al parecer son lugares prohibidos ¿Por que me lo preguntas?

- Por nada en especial_ dijo Trunks Sonriendo.

- Bueno, no importa_ dijo Dende_ ¿ Recordabas la Atalaya?

- Claro_ dijo Trunks_ cuando era pequeño solía entrenar aquí con Gohan y Goten. Pero nunca bajamos a la superficie, para conocer a los humanos.

- Mmmm, la verdad son muy parecidos a ustedes.

- ¿Tan fuertes son?_dijo Trunks_ la verdad es que yo no siento presencias poderosas.

- Me refiero a que la anatomía humana es muy similar a la de un Saiyajin.

- Ah, era eso. De todas maneras_ dijo Trunks_ en algún momento, podré conocer a algunas personas de abajo.

- Eso no te lo niego_ dijo Dende_ este será tu planeta por algún tiempo, date un tiempo para conocerlo.

- Si_ dijo Trunks_ pero aún no.

- ¿Porque no?_dijo Dende extrañado.

- Sabes que soy un saiyajin. Mi cuerpo me exige entrenamiento. Llamaría mucho la atención si entreno allá abajo. Además podría, provocar mucha destrucción.

- Cierto_ dijo Dende_ pero para eso está la habitación del tiempo.

- Cierto, debería comenzar ya.

- Bueno pero antes espérame un momento.

- OK.

Y Dende va adentro de la atalaya en busca de algo. Luego llega, con La espada y la ocarina de Trunks.

- Esto es tuyo.

- Esto si que es una sorpresa_ dijo Trunks_ La preocupación de Mark no sirvió de mucho.

- Claro, sin él yo no tendría tus cosas acá._ Trunks se pone la espada en diagonal, y se abrocha la ocarina al cinturón del kimono verde._ ah y por cierto_ saca un reloj del bolsillo y se lo laza, Trunks lo agarra en el aire_ esto estaba en la empuñadura de la espada.

- No sabes todo lo que tuve que sufrir por este reloj.

- No, pero pero puedo imaginarlo.

- Como sea, por favor, llévame a la habitación del tiempo.

- Sígueme.

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación del tiempo.

La habitación del tiempo, era una sala similar a la de Dragon Ball, solo que esta tenía una computadora el la pared que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de entrada a la habitación. En esa computadora (que había sido diseñada con la tecnología de la Unión) uno podía asignar un sinnumero de carateristicas para editar el lugar por dentro. Temperatura, Presión, Gravedad, Tiempo con respecto a la tierra, Relieve, incluso el Tamaño eran algunas de las características que podías cambiar para alterar la habitación.

Trunks se acercó al panel, para ver los atributos.

- Hace tiempo que no entraba a este sitio.

- Si. Por eso Mr Popos ha dejados lista la Habitación para que el Trunks Pueda ocuparlas_ dijo Mr Popo llegando al lugar.

- Muchas gracias Mr Popo.

- Bueno Trunks, ¿vas a entrar?_dijo Dende.

- Solo espera un momento._dijo Trunks mirando el panel de control_ mmmm ¿Cómo está programada?.

- Bueno, está en el modos automáticos. Gravedad Aumentada diez veces la de la tierras. Temperatura varía entre los 50º y los -40º grados centígrados. Respectos al tiempos, dentros trascurre un año cuando acá solo un día.

- Bueno, me gustaría hacer algunos cambios. ¿podrías hacerlos Mr Popo?_ dijo Trunks.

- Claro que sí.

- Mr Popo es un especialista en esto. Además es experto en Programación de Computadores, Informática, Ingeniería en Software, en Base de datos y en Starcraft 3 (raw:y eso que no ha salido XD)._dijo Dende poniendo su mano en el hombro de Mr Popo.

- Es Genial Mr Popo_ dijo Trunks.

- No es nada_ dijo Mr Popo.

- Bueno a lo nuestro_ dijo Trunks y Mr Popo fue a la Computadora para ingresar los datos.

- Respecto a la gravedad, mmmmmmmmm, ponle muchos ceros más. La gravedad de este planeta es muy pequeña y aumentarla solo 10 veces no sería efectivo.

- Listo.

- Temperatura, A veeeeeeeeeeeeeeer..._decía mientras observaba los parámetros en la computadora_ también aumenta los puntos críticos. No moriré de calor ni de frío, así que aumentarlos más por favor.

- Lo deje al máximos.

- Y el tiempo que trascurra normalmente_ dijo Trunks_ no me gustaría envejecer antes de tiempo, mientras entreno.

- Esta todo como tú lo dices_ dijo Mr Popo_ Lo únicos que hice fue dejar todos los parámetros en lo máximos.

Trunks saco la mirada de la computadora y observó la habitación por fuera. Se sorprendió que existiera una habitación de semejante magnitud en la atalaya, desde antes de que Kamisama perteneciera a la unión.

Era cierto que estaba modificada con tecnología hecha en la Unión, pero la habitación estaba desde mucho antes. Al parecer la habitación tenía una historia que Trunks desconocía.

Por cierto Dende…_dijo Trunks_ ¿Qué era esta habitación antes?

Mmmm_ dijo Dende_ ¿Así que ya sabias que no era una habitación creada con tecnología de la unión?

Algo sabía de antes, pero no mucho. ¿te importaría?

Bien te lo contaré._dijo Dende sonriendo y preparándose para contar la historia de la habitación del tiempo_ Resulta que hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún estaba el kamisama anterior a mí. Existían unos espíritus similares a los humanos que trabajaban para él. Esos espíritus se llamaban SHINIGAMIS, seres espirituales que él mismo se encargo de entrenar.

- Ahhhh_ dijo Trunks.

- El trabajo de los Shinigamis era velar por las almas de los que morían, juzgar a las buenas y a las malas. Las malas de iban directo al infierno de Enmadaiosama. Mientras que las buenas, iban a un lugar llamado la Sociedad De Las Almas.

- Valla_ dijo Trunks_ y ese lugar era esta habitación.

- Así es, pero esto no termina ahí. Antes de eso, Enmadaiosama recibía almas terrícolas, pero el anterior Kamisama. Para evitarle trabajo a Enmadaiosama y con la intención de hacerce responsable de la vida y muerte de lo humanos, le propuso encargarse él mismo de las almas de su planeta. Fue por eso que se creó esta habitación, donde había una gran superficie habitable, similar a este planeta donde todas las almas podían vivir. Con el Trabajo de los Shinigamis, todo iba bien, las almas malas iban a infierno y las buenas al a sociedad, tal como te lo dije.

- Pero algo tenía que pasar ¿no?… _dijo Trunks

- Resulta que como algunas almas empezaron a volverse malignas, estas empezaron a comerse a las Buenas, y a robar la energía de los vivos. Algunas almas malignas se volvieron tan fuertes que ni los Shinigamis podían con ellas. Y constantemente la Sociedad de las almas era atacada por estas almas malignas. Fue por eso que Enmadaiosama tubo suficiente.

- Y entonces él decidió clausurar la sociedad de las almas y encargarse nuevamente de las almas de los muertos.

- Así es_ dijo Dende.

- ¿La Tierra era el único planeta que vigilaba y recogía las almas de sus muertos?

- No conozco otro que lo hubiese hecho... Como sea. Todo iba bien, pero cuando se salió de control, el mismo Enmadaiosama se encargó de recibir nuevamente las almas de los Terrícolas.

- ¿Y que pasó con los Shinigamis?_ Preguntó Trunks.

- Actualmente, están bajo las órdenes de Enmadaiosama. Ellos actúan en el otro mundo, cuando algo malo ocurre en el paraíso, el infierno, etc.

- Así que de eso se trataba_Dijo el chico de 13 años_ tenías a tu disposición un gran lugar, cuando asumiste como Kamisama. Luego, con la ayuda de la unión, pudiste mejorar ese lugar y hacerlo un área de entrenamiento.

- Si_ dijo Dende_ pero nunca la utilizo.

- No te preocupes por eso_ dijo Trunks_ Ahora estoy yo para ocuparla.

Y en eso entró a la habitación, y miró hacia la puerta, estaba abierta. Ahí estaban Dende, Tigger y Mr Popo mirándolo. El también los miró y dijo.

- No se preocupen por mí_ Dijo Trunks_ solo estaré 5 días.

- ¿5 días?_ dijeron los tres.

- Si, como acá son 7 días a la semana, los primeros 5 días los ocuparé para entrenar de esta forma.

- ¿y los otros 2?_preguntó Tigger.

- Los usaré para estudiar._dijo Trunks_ para aprender más sobre la tierra y sus habitantes. Entre otras cosas.

- Muy Bien. Si así lo deseas, así será_ dijo Dende Sonriendo.

- Gracias_ dijo Trunks_ solo espero que mi padre pueda activar pronto los portales.

- Bien. Yo por mi parte, haré lo posible por informar a tu Padre a través de enmadaiosama, sobre tu situación. Para que no se preocupe y por ultimo que mande una nave a buscarte.

- ¿Podrás convencer a Enma?_dijo Tigger

- Eso espero._dijo Dende_ tengo una reunión con él dentro de un mes. Luego de echar un vistazo a lo que ocurre con la Unión, se retazó mucho con su labor de juzgar almas. Ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, creo que no va a tener tiempo para enterarse antes sobre tu situación. Por eso hasta dentro de un mes, veremos que pasa hasta ese entonces.

- Bien_ dijo Trunks entrando a la habitación_ Gracias por todo, muchachos. Mr popo, ya puedes cerrar la puerta.

- Bien_ dijo Mr Popo_ Cuídese, Trunks.

Y Mr Popo cerró la puerta.

Así, de esa forma pasó el tiempo. Respecto de la Reunión de Dende con Enma, al parecer fue un éxito, Enma dijo que haría lo posible por contactar al Rey Vegeta y hacerle saber sobre la situación de Trunks.

Y así pasó un año, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Trunks siguió la rutina que se había hecho, Entrenar por cinco días y luego estudiar dos. Ya así estuvo con todas las semanas del año.

Hasta que un día, Cuando a Trunks le correspondía salir de la Habitación para seguir con los estudios.

- Y ¿Cómo ha estado el entrenamiento de esta semana?_ dijo Dende Viendo salir a Trunks de la habitación.

- Bueno, Creo que ya desde 3 meses, que se me hace muy fácil entrenar en este lugar_ dijo Trunks.

Trunks había cambiado mucho, había crecido un poco más y su cabello le llegaba al cuello. Sus ropas estaban todas destrozadas, como todas las ropas que se ponía para entrenar, ya que las cambiaba cuando terminaba los estudios.

Luego miró a Dende, lo notó un poco perturbado, al parecer le tenía noticias.

- ¿Me tienes noticias, Dende?_dijo Trunks.

- Si_ dijo Dende.

- ¿es sobre enma?

- Si, él se ha comunicado con tu padre.

- GRANDIOSO!_dijo Trunks.

- Necesitó la ayuda de Kaiosama, para poder contactarlo, fue por eso que se demoró tanto tiempo.

- Bueno eso no importa, ¿Qué dijo mi padre?

- Dijo que la guerra contra Raichi ha terminado, por fin.

- Que alegría_ dijo Trunks.

- Pero esto es porque Raichi se ha escapado hacia un destino que nadie conoce. Pero aún hay muchas bestias dando vueltas por la Unión. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para ganar la guerra.

- ¿Algo más?

- Si, tu padre hace lo posible por reconstruir los portales, pero tomará tiempo.

- Eso es genial._dijo Trunks muy feliz. Pero luego miró a Dende, al parecer no se sentía muy feliz._ ¿Qué te sucede, amigo?

- No_ dijo Dende como despertando de un sueño_ no es nada

- Es obvio que a ti te pasa algo_ dijo Trunks_ y si tu no me lo dices, TE LEERE LA MENTE!

- ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN_ dijo Dende_ te lo diré

- Te escucho

- Bueno no es algo fácil de decirte. Pero resulta que he estado sintiendo como una gran cantidad de energía maligna se acercan más y más a este planeta. Al principio no podía saber que era, porque era una energía que nunca había sentido en mi vida, pero ahora que se han acercado lo suficiente como para darme cuenta... solo puedo decirte una cosa….. LA TIERRA SERA ATACADA!

- ¿Qué dices?

- Tal como lo estas oyendo_ dijo Dende un poco perturbado_ una extraña fuerza, que al parecer es proveniente de la galaxia del sur, se dirige hacia este sistema solar. No se sus intenciones, pero por lo que te he dicho, las intenciones de estos sujetos no pueden ser buenas.

- ¿Osea son más de uno?

- Así es_ dijo Dende_ son muchos. Siempre esperé que cambiaran su dirección y que no vendrían hacia este planeta. Pero me equivoque. Puedo sentir que su objetivo es llegar a la tierra. No hay duda de esto.

- ¿Hace cuanto sentiste que se acercaban hacia acá?

- Tres días atrás, mientras hablaba con enma en el otro mundo. En ese lugar puedo sentir las cosas con mucha más anticipación que acá.

- ¿Cuándo llegarán?

- Puede que dentro de tres meses. O menos.

- El corazón de Trunks estaba confundido. No sabía si estar feliz o triste por las noticias. Pero la respuesta era obvia. Pasara lo que pasara…. EL SE QUEDARIA A AYUDAR!

Trunks sabía además que arreglar el centro de portales tomaría cerca de un año, la ayuda de la Unión para ese entonces sería muy tardía.

Solo él podría Ayudar.

Fue en ese momento cuando pudo recordar una parte de un aterrador sueño que tuvo en el pasado: _"Deja de Llorar chiquillo, lo que está por pasar es solo el principio..." _. Un lebe escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- ¿Son muy fuertes?_dijo Trunks seriamente.

- Al parecer son muchos con un nivel comparable al de las bestias de Raichi. Pero debe haber sujetos que los dirijan, sujetos más fuertes.

- Bien_ dijo Trunks y luego pensó_ _Quizas no fue solo un sueño lo de aquella vez. Tengo que hacer algo o si no la Tierra será destruida. De momento dejaré de pensar en mi pesadilla, no me ayudará en nada caer en la desesperación, ademas no debo preocupar a Dende más de lo que se encuentra ahora__ y luego dijo_Como los portales aún no están listos, seremos nosotros contra ellos.

- Pero… ¿Qué haremos?_dijo Dende.

- Tengo un plan_ dijo Trunks.

- ¿Como? ¿Ya tienes un plan?.

Trunks miró la habitación del tiempo y dijo.

- Este plan es solo para salvar a los terrícolas, sin que se alcancen a enterar de lo que va a ocurrir dentro de unos meses.

- Bien, dilo._dijo Dende sorprendido.

- Primero, necesito algo que sea capas de recorrer el mundo entero en muy poco tiempo.

- ¿No entiendo que quieres llegar?_dijo Dende

- Fácil, necesito algo que pueda recopilar la información completa de la forma de la superficie completa del planeta tierra.

- ¿De todo el planeta?

- Sí. Océanos, mares, lagos, ríos, montañas, continentes, etc. Necesito de toda esa información. Por lo que necesito de lago que recorra todos los rincones de este planeta para poder escanear toda la superficie de la Tierra. Necesita ser información detallada, de lo contrario no convenceremos a los humanos. Ya que ¡CREAREMOS OTRO PLANETA TIERRA!.

- ¿OTRO PLANETA?_ djio Dende._Eso sería muy útil.

- Esos no será ningún problemas_ Dijo Mr Popo apareciendo en la escena.

- Podemos usar el agua ultra sagrada _ dijo Tigger también apareciendo.

- Es cierto. Podemos usar el agua ultra sagrada_ dijo Dende.

- Pero ¿Cómo haremos que recorra el mundo entero? Digo…es solo agua bendita, no es que le salga alas y vuele (raw: no es redbull XD)._dijo Trunks.

- No te preocupes por eso_ dijo Tigger_ esta agua puede recorrer toda la superficie terrestre, si es que se vierte en la meseta de los 7 vientos.

- ¿Meseta de los 7 vientos?_dijo Trunks.

- Si, es la meseta de donde salen todas las corrientes de viento del mundo _dijo Tigger_ si la vertimos ahí, en poco tiempo recorrerá todo el mundo.

- Es cierto_ dijo Dende_ pero eso no nos ayuda mucho. A pesar de que pueda recorrer todo el mundo, el agua ultra sagrada no puede copiar la superficie terrestre.

- Pero con que pueda recorrer todo el planeta es una gran ayuda_ dijo Trunks.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?_dijo Mr Popo.

- Tal vez_ dijo Trunks pensando, luego se le ocurrió algo_ Dende, ¿aún está el laboratorio que Gohan ocupaba cuando nos tocaba entrenamiento?

- Claro, pero no se ha ocupado desde que Gohan solía usarlo_ dijo Dende.

- Eso es excelente_ dijo Trunks sonriendo.

- Aún no entiendo_ dijo Tigger.

- Yo menos _dijo Mr Popo.

- Les contaré el resto del Plan_ dijo Trunks_ Ahora que saben lo que voy a hacer, me dirigiré al laboratorio, y me dedicaré a construir nanobots.

- ¿Nanobots?_dijo Tigger.

- Si. Robots microscópicos con capacidad de copiar y registrar la superficie de la tierra. Estos robots serán mezclados con el agua ultra sagrada y con ayuda de la meseta de los 7 vientos, viajaran por todo el mundo y copiarán su superficie. Luego, cuando el agua regrese, sacarán la información de ellos.

Luego Trunks miró nuevamente la habitación del tiempo. Sonrió y los miró y dijo.

- Luego ingresaremos la información completa en la computadora de la habitación del tiempo_ dijo Trunks.

- Así que ese es tu plan_ dijo Dende_ quieres traer a todos los terrícolas a la habitación del tiempo y crear un planeta tierra nuevo en ese lugar con la información que obtendrás.

- Pero… ¿Qué hay de las condiciones climáticas?_preguntó Tigger.

- Dejaremos que los Nanobots se encargaran de eso también. La tecnología de la Unión es muy avanzada respecto a muchas civilizaciones. A pesar de tratarse de un laboratorio antiguo, se que podré hacerlo. También estoy seguro que los robots serán capaces de encargase de los demás factores. _dijo Trunks.

- Ahoras solo el problemas seras transportar a los terrícolas para acas_ dijo Mr Popo.

- Ahí entras tú, Kamisama de la Tierra._ dijo Trunks a Dende_ Necesitaremos de las Esferas del Dragón. Y le pediremos al dios dragón que transporte a todos los terrícolas a la habitación del tiempo.

- Veo que has estudiado muy bien en tus ratos libres _dijo Dende_ Bien así será.

- Luego, el planeta estará desierto para que yo me enfrente a los invasores._dijo Trunks._ ESE SERA NUESTRO PLAN.

- Es muy bueno_ dijo Dende.

- Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder_ dijo Trunks_ iré al laboratorio a construir estos nanobots.

- Bien_ dijo Mr Popo_ Nosotros te informaremos sobres lo que sucedas en el planetas y sobre los invasores.

- Si los cálculos no me fallan, los tendré listos en 2 días._dijo Trunks_ Bien, Manos a la obra.

Y Trunks fue a donde estaba el laboratorio de Gohan, Mientras que Dende dejó a cargo a Mr Popo de la atalaya sagrada, mientras Tigger estaba en la meseta de los 7 vientos, para ver si realmente funcionaba (muy precavido el lobito ese). Dende estaba juntó a Enmadaiosama en una reunión, para platicarle sobre el plan de Trunks y por si autorizaba a algún(os) ayudante(s) suyo(s) para que ayude(n) a Trunks y al planeta en esta situación tan critica.

Y así pasaron esos dos días. Dende ya había regresado del otro mundo de la reunión que tuvo con Enma. Mientras que Tigger, ya se había cerciorado de que la meseta estuviese funcionando ademas de haber ido a buscar el agua ultra sagrada.

Estaba todo listo para empezar con el Plan, solo faltaba que saliera Trunks del Laboratorio.

Dende, Tigger y Mr Popo estaba esperando afuera del laboratorio. Y en eso Trunks sale del laboratorio. Sale sonriendo. Al parecer pudo crear a los nanobots sin ningún problema.

- Hola a todos _dijo Trunks_ Siento la espera, pero está todo listo_ dijo mostrándoles un gran tubo de ensayo con un liquido de color negro y muy denso dentro de él.

- ¿Son los nanobots?_dijo Dende.

- Así es_ dijo Trunks_ estos son los nanobots que mezclaremos con el agua ultra sagrada.

- Aquí está el agua, Trunks_ dijo Tigger.

- Bien. Entonces mezclemos ya_ dijo el Saiyajin.

Y Trunks sostuvo el recipiente del agua ultra sagrada y vació un poco dentro del tubo de ensayo, para ver si efectivamente se podían mesclar. Agitó el tubo y efectivamente, los liquidos se mesclaron. Se veía de un color rojo fosforescente. Luego la mezcla fue vertida junto con el resto del agua ultrasagrada, tornándose todo de este color.

- La mezcla ha sido exitosa_ dijo Trunks._ Tigger…

- Ya lo se, déjamelo mi_ dijo el lobo azul y Trunks le devolvió el recipiente. Tigger lo tomó con el hocico y se dirigió a la meseta de los 7 vientos. Luego Trunks se acercó a Dende.

- Dende, toma este reloj_ dijo Trunks.

- ¿Para que sirve?

- Este reloj sirve para reunir a todos los nanobots en su interior._ dijo Trunks_ Cuando ellos terminen de copiar la superficie terrestre y todo lo demás, se encenderá una luz roja en la pantalla. Después solo tienes que presionar el botón rojo, y todos los nanobots se reunirán, entrarán al reloj y te darán la información del planeta tierra. Luego solo tienes que ingresarla a la computadora de la habitación del tiempo, para que esta pueda recrear un mundo idéntico a la Tierra dentro de ella.

- Bien_ dijo Dende.

- Bueno, ahora que todos saben sus misiones_ dijo Trunks.

- ¿Y tú que harás ahora, Trunks?_dijo Mr Popo.

- Yo me encargaré de buscar las esferas del dragón.

- ¿Lo harás tú?_dijo Dende.

- Si. Eso prefiero, ya que tú te encargarás de recibir la información de los nanobots junto a Mr Popo, quien se encargará de todos los ajustes que deba tener la habitación del tiempo. Y Tigger está viendo la manera de repartir alrededor del mundo, la mezcla de nanobots y agua ultra sagrada.

- Esta bien_ dijo Dende_ pero antes…llévate esto._ e hizo aparecer con magia una túnica. Y se la pasó a Trunks.

- ¿Y esto?

- Esta es la ropa que usaban los Shinigamis_ dijo Dende_ no es tan resistente como las armaduras que solías usar, pero resiste muy bien. Te servirá.

Trunks observó bien de que se trataba. Era una especie de Kimono color negro, con un cinturón de tela del mismo color. También tenía una tunica de tela sin mangas, de color blanco que se usaba sobre los hombros. Ademas de unas sandalias y unos calcetines blancos.

- Los shinigamis usaban espadas._ dijo Dende.

- Entonces lucharé como uno_ dijo Trunks, luego tomó su espada, su reloj y la ocarina_ ya es hora de irme.

- No te diré que te cuides, porque sería ridículo_ dijo Dende Sonriendo_ pero espero que tengas éxito.

- Ya veras que todo esto se va a solucionar _dijo Trunks.

- Eso es lo que creo_ dijo Dende_ pero antes tienes que pasar por un lugar en específico.

- ¿A dónde tengo que ir?_dijo Trunks.

- Abajo de esta plataforma, se encuentra la cima de una gran torre, de la torre de Karín. Debes pasar a ese lugar antes de marcharte a la tierra.

- Entendido_ dijo Trunks y corrió hacia la orilla de la plataforma.

- Trunks_ dijo Dende y Trunks volteó a mirar_ Muchas Gracias por todo.

- No_ dijo Trunks_ gracias a ustedes por encargarse de mi y dejarme encargarme de esto… Adiós, Kamisama. Cuidate.

Y Trunks se lanzó hacia el vacío.

Y así comenzó todo. El Inicio de una gran historia. Nadie sabe que sucederá. Ni siquiera yo (bueno yo si se XD) pero eso… es parte de otra.

Es parte de una historia que en otra oportunidad relataré.

Pero de esto estén seguros…. La historia continuará en la tierra. Y será igual de emocionante que esta.

Fin cap 14, y de la historia…

.

...

raw: Bueno al fín termine el fic…. ¿Qué les pareció? Supongo que les gustó… digo para que se hallan dado el tiempo de leer tanto, es porque les debió gustar XDXD.

Detalles, recuerden los detalles de la historia. Muchos de esos detalles pueden hacer que se imaginen como será el siguiente fic.

Solo les doy las gracias por haberme seguido en esta historia, porque sin su apoyo, me hubiera dado lata seguir, y espero que me sigan siguiendo, para comenzar luego con esta continuación.

La historia ha terminado, pero solo fue la primera parte… Ahora viene lo difícil… para mi XDXD. Pero no me preocupa.

Bien eso es todo, por ahora.


End file.
